Island Trespassers
by 21gloverboy
Summary: The story centers around two young brothers, Rick and Mike, who fight a lot and somehow, while island hopping, end up on Isla Nublar, the abandoned Jurassic Park island. Now the two must put aside their differences and work together to escape the island and its horrors.
1. Chapter 1

**Island Trespassers**

 **:**

* * *

 ** **Part 1****

 **"A World long forgotten"**

 **::**

 **Chapter 1**

 **:**

Mike felt his brother push past him up the steps to the plane and knew that Rick was going to get the window seat again  
Not this time!  
"Rick!" he hissed as they edged by the smiling flight attendant at the top.  
But Rick didn't even turn around.  
Mike hated how his brother, who was only thirteen and a half, always seemed to make these simple situations feel like fights, like they had to go at each others throats for small things.  
But Mike was in the right this time. It was his turn for the window seat!  
At row fourteen, Rick swung himself in next to the window. Mike was to late.  
"Move!" Mike hissed. "You had it last time."  
"So what?" Rick told him. "You had it three times in a row!"  
"That's a lie!"  
A large duffel bag bumped Mike's leg as a man dressed in a business suit tried to get past.  
"excuse me," the man said.  
"Mike, will you please sit next to your brother and stop whining?" said Dad, coming up from behind the man. "I don't care who sits beside where, just sit already!"  
Grumbling, Mike sat next to Rick and gave him a quick sock on the arm. Their father gave them an exasperated look before moving down the aisle to his seat. Some of the other passengers getting to their own seats gave the two brothers disapproving looks, like the boys were unable to show proper behaviour on a plane.  
Mike just ignored them.  
What did these people know? They didn't know how he felt about anything. How he felt about his brother or the fact he and him were forced to share a room for the past two months. And that room was his.  
Mike kept his eyes off his brother during take-off and for most of the flight to Costa Rica. That was where they were heading for summer vacation with their father.  
Mike and Rick were totally at odds with each other and he couldn't wait to get away from his brother in Costa Rica because he had made plans with his father to go island hopping. The one thing that could be ruined because of Rick now that he was here.  
Mike glanced at his brother and saw that he looked a little nervous. Mike knew that Rick was afraid of heights above all things. Serves him right for taking his window seat. Mike smiled a little at that. He would taunt his brother about it later of course because taunting him about it now would only result in them both getting in trouble with their father.  
And that was the last thing Mike and Rick needed.

Most of the fighting they had done was back at home.  
Back to when their parents use to be together.

Divorce. It was an ugly word that Mike hated next to his brother's stupid behaviour at home. Dad had moved out only two years ago. It wasn't because their parents did not love each other. Dad simply had other priorities to deal with. Mom understood.  
But the boys didn't.  
Mike and Rick missed their dad. They missed having him in the house. Now it was only the three of them. And to make matters worse, Mom's sister had moved in with them. Their aunt had taken residents in Rick's room because the guest room in their house was being re-organized and re-painted. It was slow work. The only place for Rick to be now was in Mike's room!  
That had been a bad idea on the mother's part.  
Mike and Rick both had their own rooms. They never had to share one if they could help it. But now they had to. Mike's room, which was the most spacious of the two, was converted so that Rick could sleep on the floor. Rick thought it was unfair and that he should get the bed. But Mom told him off and said that it was still Mike's room.  
So for the next two months it had been an up and down sort of problem for the two brothers. Sharing a single room with Rick was not bearable because he often tried to convert Mike's room into his own room. Bringing his weights in from his room instead of storing them away in the basement, listening to those stupid rock CDs every other day, and bringing his friends over to hang out so that he was ushered out of his own room so that his brother could have some privacy talking to his pals. And sometimes his stuff would be messed with while he was gone. His bed would be sat on, his desk would be a mess, and their would be litters of candy wrappers on the floor scattered here and there.  
Mike clenched his hands into a fist when he remembered when he confronted his brother on the matter. He had told Mom and she had told Rick that his friends were not allowed to hang around in Mike's room anymore. Rick's friends were not only mad at Mike but at Rick as well. They didn't want to hang-out with somebody who's twelve year-old brother was a snitch.

Mike could still feel the punch in the gut he had acquired when Rick confronted him in the hall of their school. Rick had sucker punched him and had ran out of there before any teachers could see him. Mike had crumbled to the ground, tears threatening to flow in front of many of his fellow students. He didn't dare cry, not in front of so many people who would only see him as a crybaby.  
The principle was called and Rick was suspended from school for a whole week. That made Mike glad. A whole week in school without his brother getting in his way or bothering him.  
The plane would reach Costa Rica in a few more hours. Mike decided to sleep on it for a while but it was hard-going. The rattle of the plane and his brother nudging him often made him wake-up and then drift back to sleep.

::

The landing in Costa Rica a few hours later was a smooth one. The sun was shining at the airport and there was a nice breeze in the air.  
Dad had rented a jeep and they all packed their things in the back. Rick got the front seat and Mike was in the back with the stuff. It was not a comfortable ride for him because that meant his feet were crammed in with duffel bags for a full forty-five minutes.  
And when they got to their hotel, unpacked, got their room, and brought everything in, Rick dashed over and claimed the bed right next to the window. Mike scowled and clenched his fists as Rick gave him one of his "I won" grins. He hated those grins just as much as he hated his brother's attitude toward him. It made him feel small. Mike wished he could have things be fair between them.  
But it was hardly fair at all. Rick would take things that Mike liked and claim them as his own. And if Mike so much as went rushing to Dad or Mom, Rick would call him a little snitch or a whiner and before you knew it, there would be a fight.  
Mike, not wanting to make Dad frustrated with the pair of them, he took the bed next to his brother.

It was a good thing that Dad had a lot of money because the hotel they were staying in was not exactly cheap. Meals were included but the three of them always bought their groceries in the local supermarket. Eating the hotel food was always expensive.  
The bathroom in their room was one other problem that the two brothers couldn't seem to get past. Rick would be in there for at least a half-hour. And when he came out, feeling relieved, there would always be a wave of stink that followed. Mike cringed at the smell in the bathroom and always tried to remind his brother to put on the fan. But Rick would always tell him to mind his own business.

Mike had no other choice but to use the bathroom anyway. And like at home Rick had seemed to mess things up. The sink was sometimes dirty from Rick splashing soap everywhere. The smell of his hair jell for his High-fade haircut would linger in the air. And to top it off was the smell of his brother's shit in the air to go with it.  
Mike grumbled as he switched on the fan and closed the door behind him. This was going to be a long weekend. Hopefully, by tomorrow afternoon, he would be on a seaplane for his island hopping adventure.  
And well away from his brother.

* * *

:

 **Hey everyone! This is '** ** _Gloverboy23_** **,' Now 21Gloverboy here with another awesome Jurassic Park story.**

 **And in case you are wondering, yes my 'Isla Sorna my Island Survival' story will be re-uploaded soon. But only the third story will be uploaded. the rest will be left alone.**

 **All Original artwork and Characters are Copyright © ~21gloverboy All Rights Reserved.)  
Jurassic Park/isla Sorna (C) Universal  
-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

:

"Dad you can't be serious!"

Mike could not believe what his father had just told him that morning on the day that the two of them were to go island hopping.

Except it wasn't going to be the two of them. It was going to be him and Rick!

The three had woken up the next morning, eaten breakfast, and had driven down to the port in Puntarenas were the Cessna seaplanes were charted for island hopping. It was tourist season and all the best things to do were taken. But island hopping was still available.

Only now Rick was going with Mike instead of Dad.

Dad simply gave Mike another exasperated look and sighed. "Rick has to go with you island hopping, Mike."

Mike, in spite of himself, tried to talk his dad out of it. "Can't I go by myself?"

Dad shook his head. "Now you know I can't let you do that, Mike. You're not old enough to go island hopping by yourself."

Mike watched as Rick walked past him, climbed into the front passenger seat of the Cessna, close the door, and give him another one of his "I won" grins. Mike gritted his teeth as he felt a wave of anger rush through him. He gave his brother a contemptuous glare before turning to Dad.

"This is not fair, dad," Mike said. "It was only suppose to be you and me on this trip. Not me and Rick."

Dad let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "Mike, I know how you feel, believe me, but there is no other way. I can't leave and go with you because it would mean that Rick would be all alone in our hotel room for two days. And I certainly can't leave him alone while we're gone. Besides, you guys will be back in two days and I'll be waiting right here for when you get back."

Mike still didn't see why he couldn't go alone. Or why his brother had to take Dad's place. Rick was going to be a pain in the ass for the entire two-day trip, he just knew it.

The old pilot, who's name was Davis, had worked to prepare for take-off at the docks where the plane was located. He had unfastened the plane from the dock, gotten inside, and was now waiting for Mike to get inside with his brother. Now that Rick had the front seat he would have to take the rear.

"Please, son," said Dad. "Try and make this work for the both of you. Okay?"

Mike swallowed and then reluctantly nodded. He knew that arguing with Dad would only delay them even more from his island hopping trip.

He gave his father a hug, got in the plane, and watched as Dad untied the rope. They had taken off from the water and that was the last Mike and Rick saw of their father.

Mike rested his head against his seat and looked outside the window and to the ocean below him. He caught his reflection in the glass and saw that he had dressed himself in a simple deep-yellow T-shirt with a blue horizontal bar in the middle. The collar around it was also blue. He had on bright blue shorts and wore a pair of white sneakers and socks. His hair was like his mother's; short and brown.

He glanced at his brother and saw that the pilot had given him a headset to wear. The sound of the plane's engine was loud, but not that loud to Mike. But within five minutes they had levelled off at five thousand feet and headed in the direction of the islands that they were going to land upon. from then on the pilot, Davis, had been still, staring out the front, and the drone of the engine had been all that was left.

Mike looked at his brother again and couldn't imagine being anything like him. His high-fade haircut was stupid and didn't know why Rick would go around in public like that. He wore a deep-blue T-shirt and a grey sleeveless tank-top over it, deep blue shorts, and a pair of dark grey blazer shoes. He didn't wear any socks because they had been in a hurry that morning to get to the docks.

Mike was thin just like mom. He wasn't husky around the middle like Rick was. And though he may not look it, Mike was fast on his feet. Rick wasn't so good at running fast. He would run and then start sweating buckets within a few minutes. That was the thing Rick didn't like doing. Well that's what happens when you ate junk food and did little to burn it off.

Of course Mike would never tell Rick that. All it would do is earn him another punch on the arm or in the gut.

On the dashboard Mike could see dials, switches, meters, knobs, levers, cranks, lights, handles that were wiggling and flickering, all indicating that this was a fine seaplane to be in. Too bad he wasn't in the copilot seat. As if sensing his brother's disappointment, Rick turned in his seat and flashed Mike his usual triumphant grin. Mike, not missing a beat, lifted his hand and jabbed up his middle finger at his brother, scowling.

Rick glared and turned away. The pilot didn't even take notice.

Mike smiled even though he knew that Rick was going to tell Dad and get him in trouble. But that was going to take about two days after island hopping. By then Rick would or should forget about it. But Mike thought that was impossible. If his brother wanted to get him in trouble he would do it. The boys were taught to never use filthy language in or outside their house. But those restrictions had come down during the last two months.

They had been flying for about two hours when the plane suddenly lurched to the right and Mike and Rick both looked at the pilot. He was rubbing his shoulder and there was the sudden nasty smell of fart in the plane.

"Hey are you all right?" Rick said worriedly. "Are you feeling okay?"

The pilot did not respond. Rick and Mike were soon holding their noses as more bad smell entered the plane.

Davis jerked again and reached for the controls, his hand twitching. And Rick let out a horrified yell when he saw what was on the pilot's hand. Mike saw it and knew what it was.

It was a spider.

But Mike knew that this was no ordinary spider. It had a local name: The banana spider, or the Brazilian wandering spider.

This spider he knew because he, unlike Rick, had read about the different species of insects that lived in Costa Rica. And Rick hated bugs of all kinds.

Davis quickly brought his hand up and slammed it down upon his hand, crushing the poisonous arachnid. It was dead.

But Mike knew that it was too late.

Davis jerked again and Rick and Mike watched as his body convulsed with pain. Spit and bile flew from his mouth, splattering upon the controls. Rick moved back against the side of the door as best as he could away from the old man, his headset slipping off of his head.

Mike couldn't do anything from where he was. "Rick do something!"

But Rick just sat there in his seat with wide eyes, not wanting to get any where close to the pilot.

The pilot hissed with pain and the plane jerked once more in the air. Rick saw the pilot slam into the seat five more times, one more awful time and he slammed back into the seat and his left leg jerked, pulling the plane to the side in a sudden twist and his head fell forward and more spit and bile came out.

Mike screamed again from the backseat, "Rick help him!"

But his brother was paralysed with fear. Mike didn't know if it was from the dead spider or the dying pilot.

"I... I can't... " Rick stammered in fear, his hand to his mouth.

"You damn coward!" Mike screamed. "Help him!"

The pilot let out another horrible groan, rolled his eyes into the back of his head... and suddenly stopped moving. His chest stopped rising and he had become silent.

Rick and Mike could not believe what had just happened. It could not have happened. But it had.

The pilot was dead.

The boys saw that the old man did not move except that his head rolled on a neck impossibly loose as the plane hit a small bit of turbulence.

Somehow the plane was still flying. Nearly a minute past, and the plane flew on as if nothing had happened and the boys had to do something, they had to do something but they did not know what.

::

An hour past before Mike was able to snap his brother out of his silence.

"Rick," Mike said slowly. "Do you think you can fly the plane back to Puntarenas?"

Rick didn't respond right away. He had sat himself down in his seat but had kept eyes on the pilot. The smell in the plane was almost unbearable.

Rick shuddered and turned to look at Mike, the side his head covered in sweat.

"Yeah," said Rick, his face pale. "I think so. I mean Davis did show me how the controls work."

"Okay," said Mike. "Try steering us in the direction of Puntarenas."

Rick looked confused. "Which way is that?"

Mike groaned and pointed to the dashboard of the plane, his finger pointing to the dials and hoped that Rick could read a compass, but it was all so confusing to his brother, a jumble of numbers and lights.

"Mike, I can't read any of this," Rick said. Mike could hear a note of panic in his brother's voice.

"Dumb ass," Mike muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

This was no time to be throwing insults at each other. Mike needed his brother to steer the plane. The pilot was dead in his seat. So there was no way that Mike could help.

It was all up to Rick now.

* * *

 _ **:**_

 _ **All Original writting and Characters are Copyright © ~21gloverboy All Rights Reserved.)**_

 _ **Jurassic Park/isla Sorna (C) Universal**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

:

Mike didn't know how long they'd been flying, two or maybe three hours at least. It was a clear, blue-sky day with fluffy bits of clouds here and there and the boys looked out the windows for a moment, hoping to see something, a port, an island, but there was nothing. Just endless ocean.

The fuel was almost gone and Rick had spent the last few minutes trying to keep the seaplane in the air.

The endless Pacific ocean and the sky were below and above them and crashing was not what the boys wanted to do. The death of the pilot had shaken not only Rick but Mike as well. Rick had taken the controls and had done a good job so far on keeping them in the air, but Mike was worried about the fuel. And he was also worried about the possibility of Rick having to land in the ocean.

If they did run out of fuel, then Rick would have to land in the ocean and they would float forever until rescue came. So far the seaplane stayed in the air. Mike had tried the radio, but Rick had slapped his hands away from it, thinking that he might break it or screw it up. Mike was pissed off at his brother's accusation that he didn't know anything about using a radio.

"I can use it!" Mike told him, jutting out his chin. "I know how it works."

Rick was not convinced. "No you don't. You don't know anything."

Mike gritted his teeth. "Screw you Rick! I'm using it anyway!"

"Don't" Yelled Rick.

It was too late.

Mike leaned over the seat and had grabbed at the controls, his hands trying to reach the radio set. Rick shot out his hands from the controls, and the two brothers began fighting.

The plane did a nosedive and Rick pulled-up on the steering, his feet on the peddles. Once the plane levelled-out, Rick, catching his breath, turned once again to face Mike, his face red.

"You almost made us crash, you stupid idiot!" Rick shouted at him.

"You're the one flying this thing, not me!" Mike shouted back.

"Just sit back down and don't do anything!"

"Don't tell me what to do," Mike grumbled, folding his arms and turning away.

Rick let out a disgusted sigh and turned back to steering the plane.

"Will you at least try the radio?" said Mike, calming down a bit.

Rick let out another disgusted sigh. "I tried it already, doofus. We are out of range. All I get is static."

"All right then look at the compass,"

Rick did. But like every other brain-dead jock in his school, he couldn't read the compass. Let alone know anything about miles or kilometres.

Mike recognized a few things on the instrument penal. The vertical speed compass, the airspeed compass, and the measuring instrument. The rest were a confusing mess to Mike.

Another hour past before something with the plane went wrong.

The engine started to sputter, followed by the propellers and the fuel line button flashing. Rick couldn't see the fuel compass so he was unable to know how much was gone. The pilot's large, slumped body prevented that. Then the plane started to slow down.

The boys hadn't noticed because they were so focused on what was in front of them. When the propellers finally stopped spinning that was when the boys took notice.

"Mike, I think we just ran out of fuel." said Rick.

"Fuel?" said Mike. "Fuel? What about the fuel?"

Rick pointed out the front window. Mike stood up slowly and followed his gaze: the propeller sputtered to a stop. All the props were motionless. The plane began to nose downward.

"We've got a problem," said Rick. He pulled pack on the steering and the plane levelled-out to a glide again. He knew it would be only a matter of minutes before they hit the ocean.

"How far-off are we?" said Mike. He did not like the possibility that they were way off course.

Rick checked digital compass again. "I think we're about 120 miles off the west coast."

"What?!" Mike screamed.

"That's what it says!" Rick shot back, his face pale again.

Mike didn't want to believe it. "We can't be that far!" he said.

"Well we are!"

"Then how do we land?"

Rick thought about that. The pilot had only taught him the basics of flying like steering, the peddles, and using the control rudders. There was nothing he was told about landing.

"I'm not sure," Rick told him. "Just hang on to something and buckle-up. I think I saw an island in the distance."

Mike looked hopefully at Rick as he tightened his seat belt. "Really? Where?"

Rick pointed and Mike followed his brother's finger. In the distance, far to the left, there was an island. It was far away to Mike but it was reachable. The island looked like it was surrounded by fog. It was creepy and a little mysterious to the boys. But it was land. Land that they had to get to.

Rick steered the plane in the island's direction. With renewed hope the boys silently cheered as they flew towards it.

"What island do you think it could be?" said Mike.

Rick just shrugged, focusing his gaze on the landmass. "I don't care what island it is. As long as it has a pool and a buffet table ready when I land."

Rick flew straight toward the island. With the fuel gone the plane was now gliding through the air. Rick kept them airborne by pulling back on the steering handle as much as he could. The plane would nosedive, and then pull-up the next. But no matter what he did, Rick could not keep them in the sky for long. They were too low to the ocean as it was.

Within forty-five minutes the plane was now low to the water, but they reached the island. Mike and Rick both gaped at it. It was like nothing they'd ever seen before.

Mike knew one thing; this wasn't one of the island hopping location spots that he and his father usually took. This island was different.

Without the propeller pulling Rick had to push the nose down to keep the plane flying. It all made sense. Glide down, then slow the plane before hitting the water.

They were only a few yards away from the beach. It was going to be a tricky landing. The beach wasn't all that wide and trees were everywhere.

Rick pushed the nose of the plane down. Mike hung on for dear life, his stomach heaving. The plane's pontoons skimmed the water and Rick felt the plane slow, and then skid again. There was a bumping motion as the plane shuddered and rocked. Rick instinctively pulled back... steering the plane right toward the trees.

"Look out!" screamed Mike.

Rick tried to pull on the wheel again. It was no good. The plane was going to crash right into the trees.

Rick did the only thing he could do. He took off his seat belt and scrambled over his seat, hunkering down next to Mike.

Both boys braced for impact.

::

 **Awake.**

Mike and Rick, dazed and disoriented, arose from their hunkered position between the backseat. The windows around them had been shattered, shards of glass littered the floor. The cool air of the jungle blew in and Mike could smell the wet soil and leaves around him within the cabin. Rick's chin was bleeding, and so was his forehead and left ear. But he seemed all right. Mike had a cut across his cheek. He felt along his forehead above his left eye and felt blood. But he was okay as well. Both boys could still stand up and move.

The pilot still remained dead. When Mike had gotten up and taken a look around, he saw that a large branch at smashed right through the front windshield. Another branch had also smashed through the copilot window. Mike gulped in realization that if Rick had been sitting in that seat for a few more seconds, he would have been impaled right through the chest.

"That was a close call," said Rick, letting out a breath.

Mike scowled at him. "You were suppose to land along the water and land on it, Rick," he said as he stood up in the cabin. "Not crash into the trees."

"What's it to you," Rick shot back, wiping the blood from his forehead. "I did all the flying while you just sat in the back doing nothing."

"Piss off!" Mike snapped. "It was only because you told me not to touch the damn radio. And now look what's happened to it."

Rick looked at the instrument panel and saw that Mike was right. The radio was completely destroyed, along with the rest of the controls.

"I could have been able to radio for help and get us in the right direction," Mike barrelled on. "but all you did was tell me to sit down and not do anything. So all this is on you."

Rick gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fist, wanting to cream his brother. Mike watched him, his arms folded.

Not wanting to nail his brother and waste time and energy, Rick huffed, turned away from Mike, and tried to open the door to get out. When it opened he looked around at where they were. They had somehow landed on the ground, the trees behind them knocked over from the crash. The pontoons were gone, broken off from the bottom of the plane. Rick climbed out, stretched his legs, and looked at the surrounding jungle. To him it looked like the rainforest of Great Otway National Park in Australia. Mike got out of the plane as well and looked around. It was wonderfully moist, cool and somewhat wet.

"Where are we?" said Rick, looking around at the high mountainous hills.

Mike wrinkled his nose. "I don't know. I don't recognize this island's layout at all. Lets check the plane and see if any of the stuff made it."

Rick turned to the wreckage and climbed back inside. A second later he began tossing stuff out. Some of it were their own things and some of it were the survival gear. Mike put on his backpack and checked to see if anything was damaged in the other bags. The flashlights worked so Mike packed those. Rick had found three flares and a pistol to go with them. Mike packed the First aid kit as well, but not before cleaning some of their cuts with it.

The emergency food packets were divided among the two by Rick. Mike frowned because his brother had taken the best food for himself, and left him with the stuff that was less good.

The Khaki Canvas Pup Tent was also brought along. Though Rick was the one who was going to be currying it. He also took the machete, which he placed in between his belt.

The most important thing Mike had gotten was the map from the map pocket of the plane's pilot compartment. Mike knew how to read a map well since he did study on how to navigate.

Their next task was to find out where they where.

"We have to travel up-hill to a high-point," said Mike as he folded the map and pocketed it. "We'll know where we are by getting a good view that way."

Rick didn't seem sure of his brother. "Are you sure about that? Can't we just stay with the plane? Or better yet, stay on the beach?"

Mike rolled his eyes as he turned away from Rick and looked around for a path for them to take. "Staying on the beach for help won't help us, Rick." he said. "Nobody knows we are here."

"We can build a fire," Rick suggested.

"With what? I looked in the bags and there are no matches, or lighters for that matter."

"We have the flare,"

Mike shook his head. "We can't waste them by making one little fire, Rick. Use your head for once." He saw a clear path through the trees that looked like a road. Beside it was a sign that was covered in moss and ivy.

Mike went up to it and cleared away the ivy and some of the moss so that he could read what was stencilled on it. But when he cleared away the last bit of ivy and saw what was written on the sign, Mike froze and then took a step back.

Stencilled on the sign in big, bold letters were the words _**'Welcome To Jurassic Park.'**_

* * *

 _ **:**_

 _ **All Original writting and OC Characters are Copyright © 21gloverboy/Gloverboy23 All Rights Reserved.)**_

 _ **Jurassic Park/isla Sorna (C) Universal**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **:**

Mike took another step away from the sign, his eyes still wide. Rick, who had also seen the sign, stared opened mouthed at it.

Mike had a feeling deep down that somewhere in his twelve year-old mind he had heard about the kilometres on the compass sounding familiar.

"Mike, is that what I think it is?" said Rick, breaking the silence as he walked up to the sign. "are we where I think we are?"

Mike took a second to respond before saying, "I think you may be right, Rick. I think we are on Jurassic Park."

Mike took a good look at the sign again. It was old, years old. The African font that made up the words under the Tyrannosaur skeleton logo were still readable. But the paint had long since faded since the sign had been exposed to the elements. But it was still readable.

"We can't be on Jurassic Park, Mike," said Rick. He seemed nervous as he looked around at the surrounding forest. "We just can't be!"

Mike begged to differ. "I wish that was possible, Rick," he said. "but that sign does say ' _Welcome To Jurassic Park_ ' on it. I think we are on _the_ island that Dr. Ian Malcolm wrote about."

"Who?" Rick said.

"Ian Malcolm," Mike repeated, feeling as if his brother was more of an idiot then a reader. "He was the guy I read about. Back when he was on this island and had survived it. He wrote a book about it, and I've been reading ever since the San Diego incident four months ago."

"How come I never heard of this book?" said Rick.

Mike gave him a smug look. "Unlike you, big brother, I actually read." he said.

Rick scoffed. "Whatever,"

Mike just shrugged and shook his head. "Yeah, well, it's the truth. And if we are on Isla Nublar, and on Jurassic Park, then we are in trouble. There could be dinosaurs still on this island."

Rick looked around fearfully again, as if expecting a raptor to jump out of nowhere and attack them. "You mean like the Tyrannosaurus Rex, or even the Velociraptors?"

Mike nodded. "Yep,"

Rick instantly ran back to the plane. "Then I really think it's a good idea to stay with the plane and stay on the beach!"

Mike followed after him. "And you really think that's a good idea?" he said.

Rick rounded on him. "Yes it is, Mike," he said, his voice full of anxiety. "if we go into that jungle with no weapons to defend ourselves, it will be like inviting the dinosaurs to attack us. I'm staying right here with the plane and..."

"Do what, Rick?" Mike said, cutting him off. "We'll be out in the open right next to a beach. Plus, Rick, the pilot is dead. How long do you think its going to take for his body to start rotting and attracting flies?"

"I don't know," said Rick as he opened the copilot door to climb back in.

"Exactly," said Mike. "the pilot's body will probably attract scavengers within a day or two."

"Well you don't know that for sure," Rick shot back.

Having enough, Mike scowled, turned, and began to walk away in the direction of the path he saw beside the sign.

Rick, looking fearful, opened the door. "Where are you going, Mike?"

Without even looking back, Mike called out, "I'm going to follow that path I saw near the sign. If it leads to safety, then by god, I'm taking it. You're welcome to come with me, Rick. But you can stay behind if you want to."

Without slowing his pace, focusing on the route ahead, Mike began walking down the path.

After another second of thinking, and the unsettling feeling of being eaten, Rick opened the door, got out, and ran after his brother. "Don't leave me, don't leave me here, Mike-"

Mike spun 'round and shushed his brother. "Don't sound like a wuss, Rick. It's pathetic. Be an older brother and stop arguing with me about matters like this, all right? Now are you coming with me or not?"

Rick hitched up his pack and nodded reluctantly. "I will, Mike."

"Good," said Mike. "I'll lead the way since I'm the only one who..."

"Who said you get to lead the way?" Rick said suspiciously. "I'm the oldest, like you said."

Mike said coolly, "But you're not the smartest. I read Malcolm's book and I know which way to go. You don't."

Rick let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, then lead the way."

"Let's go," said Mike.

* * *

The narrow path wound-up the hill and into the forest. The air was chilly and damp. The boys continued to walk onward, feeling the jungle press around them. The path soon became levelled and the two found it a lot more easier to walk.

Mike's mind was racing as he led the way. He was really on Jurassic Park! The legendary island that John Hammond had made into a theme park with living, breathing dinosaurs. This was every kid's dream to be here. But not like this. Mike tried to remember everything about what he had read in Malcolm's book about this place. Not a lot came to his mind since it had been a while back since he had read the book. He didn't know where the path was going to take them but it was better then sitting in a plane with a dead pilot.

But Mike had a plan. If he and Rick reached the visitors center, found a way to call for help, then they would be bye-bye out of here by tomorrow.

The sun was setting behind the ocean. The boys knew that it was going to get dark. But they continued on in silence. The forest was beginning to get darker and Rick was starting to get a little uneasy. The forest and it's shadows were getting creepier with every minute that past. And they were nowhere near anything that looked safe.

Spending the night in a tent out here was something Rick really did not want to do. Especially if it had to be shared with his brother. Mike was thinking the same thing as he trudged along. He knew his brother wouldn't help with setting up the tent should the time come. Rick would laze about or do a crappy job at setting up the tent. He'd done that sort of thing before, back when the family took camping trips together.

But the rest of the family weren't here. It was just him and Rick.

The boys, after walking for a half-hour, soon came upon their first sign of civilization. It was a twelve-foot high electric fence.

Rick seemed to brighten up upon seeing it. "All right! Our first sign of civilization." he said.

Mike didn't seem so sure. The fence was old. Years old, both from being hit with a lot of weather and not a lot of fixing. The wires were rusted, useless and unable to produce electricity. Thick metal supports that once had flashing alarm lights were now off and covered in mold. On the other side was some kind of road beyond another fence, but it was hard to see because it was getting darker.

"Looks like we'll have to climb, Rick," said Mike. "can you handle the fence?"

Rick snorted derisively, secured his knapsack, and climbed upon the concrete barrier. "No problem," he started to climb the fence and Mike joined him.

By the time they got to the other side of the fence, their hands covered in rust stains, the sun had completely gone down beyond the ocean. The moon came out, casting shadows in the woods that gave Rick the creeps. He quickly dug into Mike's pack, took out one of the flashlights, and turned it on. The beam was bright and that comforted Rick. Mike knew that his brother did not like being in the dark.

Mike was okay with the dark. He just didn't like things that lurked in the dark. Things that went bump in the night really bothered him. And here he and Rick were, in a jungle, on an island with dinosaurs. Dinosaurs that could jump out and get them.

Mike shook his head as he turned on his flashlight too. Thinking about those sort of things would make him not want to go to sleep at all.

They continued to walk in silence. They were hiking downhill this time, following a path that looked like it was man-made. The hill became steeper and Mike had to watch his footing. Rick was doing okay, but the lack of him wearing any socks was not helping his feet.

They soon came upon a tall, concrete wall in a clearing next to another wall to their left that was covered in vines and brush. Above it was another fence but Mike couldn't see it that well. Rick, on the other hand, was looking up at the other wall in front of him with his flashlight, the beam shining on the cracked and broken surface.

"How can we get up there?" said Rick.

Mike looked up to where his brother was looking. The fence wires were loose and dangling. Beyond that, Mike hoped that there was another road. The truth was Mike didn't know what section of the park they were in.

"I don't know, Rick," said Mike with a tired sigh. "I don't see any way up there. This seems like a good place to make camp."

Rick looked around with his flashlight. "Are you sure?"

"There is a large drainage pipe over there," Mike pointed to the right a few yards away where a roundish pipe was built into another wall. "We'll setup the tent near it. And if any dinosaur comes along, looking for a midnight snack, we'll climb into that pipe and hide, understand?"

Rick nodded.

* * *

Mike checked his watch and saw that it was 9:58 PM. The tent had been setup and Rick had fallen fast asleep as soon as his head touched the mat. Mike was a bit annoyed by his brother's snoring late that night and hadn't gotten much sleep.

Instead Mike let his mind wonder about the island. It wasn't so bad. So far. There hadn't been signs of any dinosaurs yet. Not even a Brachiosaur, and even they could be sighted from far away. Mike was a little disheartened because he really wanted to see a dinosaur that probably survived the four years lack of lysine. In Malcolm's book he read that dinosaurs were bred lysine deficient. If they did die from lack of any lysine, then that was maybe the reason why he and Rick hadn't seen any. He thought that perhaps the dinosaurs on the island may be able to produce lysine themselves. Mike scratched his head a little at that thought. It would be upon cloning, that the scientists would have found lysine codes in the DNA, and wanting a way to control them, deleted these codes. Was that even possible?

Mike pushed the thoughts out of his head as he laid down on the mat, closed his eyes, and slept.

:

* * *

 _ **A nice little fourth chapter before the next one**_

 _ **Please my old user watchers coment and review on the story as best you can when you read it.**_

 _ **All Original writting and OC Characters are Copyright © 21gloverboy/Gloverboy23 All Rights Reserved.)**_

 _ **Jurassic Park/isla Sorna (C) Universal**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

:

Mike did not sleep all that well. By morning it was painfully clear that sharing a tent with his brother would only lead to a goodnight sleep ruined. Rick's farts had smelled-up the tent all night. And his natural body odor from not showering in the morning at the hotel didn't help much.

Mike twice had to get up and roll away from Rick, just to have some sleep. But the sounds of the jungle outside and morning sunlight was enough for him to go outside to get some fresh air.

He went far enough away from the tent to pee, then sat on a log, looking all around him... right and left, turning every so often to check behind him. Mike wasn't sure if any dinosaurs had survived or not, but he was not taking any chances.

Mike's eyes caught something to his left and he got up and walked toward it. As he got closer, his eyes adjusting to the sunlight peeking through the trees, he saw that it was a wrecked car of some kind, upside-down and crumpled at the foot of a tree. The vehicle was a ford explorer, and was missing the rubber from its back right tire. The vehicle was, or had been, muddy. Now it was covered in vines. The paint-job was scratched and the metal frame had been crushed inward. That puzzled Mike as he walked around the sides of the car. There was no sign of glass anywhere on the ground and no sign that there was a road anywhere close to the tree or around the clearing.

So how did the car end up here at the base of a tree?

By the time Rick had gotten up Mike was prompt to go. He had eaten his share of his food already so he wasn't very hungry.

But Rick was. He opened two of his food packets and wolfed down the contents inside, didn't even stop to enjoy any of it.

"You better be careful, Rick!" Mike told him. "You're eating everything up, and this food has to last us until we get off this island."

"So what? I'm eating my own food packets now," Rick told him with a burp as he got up, scowling. "What do you care?"

Mike glowered back. "I care," he said, trying not to yell. "because we don't know how long we are going to be on this island for. If you eat the last emergency food in your backpack, then you'll have nothing to eat for later. And I'm not going to share mine."

"Who'd wanna share yours?" Rick shot back as he took down the tent and packed it up. "Besides, Mike, I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday, and I was hungry."

Mike gave up. "Fine," he said, turning away from Rick. "Eat the last packet. See if I care. But don't come crawling to me on your knees when you're hungry again in a few hours."

Rick just jutted out his chin and turned away from Mike.

* * *

Not wanting to waste anymore time arguing over food, Mike started to look around for a way to get up to the road over the wall. He searched near the right and found a service ladder hidden in the corner of the rampart. It seemed like it was sturdy enough for climbing.

"I think we can get to the road up there from here," Mike said as he began to climb. "Let's go."

Rick followed and the two started to climb the ladder together. After climbing for about a minute or two, the brothers finally reached the road.

When Mike climbed over the concrete barrier he saw that they had walked upon an abandoned road of some kind. But it was hard to tell because the road itself was overgrown with grass. The boys looked around and saw that another section of fence was broken down. In the middle of the road was some sort of track, but it was hard to make out because of the ankle-high grass.

"What is this place?" said Rick.

Mike looked to where there was a sign posted by a concrete tunnel. He walked over to it and saw that it had the insignia of a Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton. This sign was also covered in moss and was cracked and damaged.

"I think we're at the Tyrannosaurus paddock," said Mike. He looked around at the road again and spotted a lone ford explorer in the middle of the track, both its driver and passenger doors hanging open.

Rick, feeling uneasy again, looked around. "Do you think it's still around here?" he said as he followed close to his brother.

Mike shook his head as he walked toward the car. "There is no reason for the T-Rex to be here, Rick," he said. "the dinosaur wouldn't hang around here, not in a place like this. It has an entire island for itself now. Besides, Rick, this place hasn't been touched by a dinosaur in years."

"I hope you're right, Mike," said Rick.

As they came closer, Mike noticed that the car was painted in three different colours like the wrecked one at the base of the tree he had found. Yellow on the bottom, green in the middle, and red on top so that it dripped down over the green. The car even had a large, fibreglass sunroof mounted on the top. The headlights behind it were damaged and cracked. The whole vehicle was old, the tires now completely flat and useless. The paint had corrosion in several places and the windows were all dusty with filth. Along the side of the doors were the Jurassic Park logos. But even they had succumbed to the weather on the island.

"This car must have been here for years," said Mike has he checked inside the dusty interior, brushing away a few large spiderwebs. "This must have been one of the tour cars that Malcolm and the others travelled around in. Lets see if there is anything useful inside."

"I'll check the back trunk," said Rick as he moved around the side.

While his brother was busy in the back, Mike checked the front interior passenger and driver seats. There were radios in the car but Mike knew that they didn't work. He found a square box right under the passengers' seat, took it out, and opened it.

What he had found inside of the container were night-vision goggles. Mike's eyes brightened as he took them out and switched them on. The green and yellow goggles whirred to life, the green lights of the CCDs spinning as the lens adjusted back and forth. He tried it on and found that they fit. Mike smiled, turned them off, and quickly put the goggles away in his pack. No way in hell was Rick getting his grubby hands on these. He glanced over at his brother through the back window and saw that he was struggling to open the back trunk. Rolling his eyes, Mike reluctantly went over to help him.

They both opened the trunk wide open and found a few things. Mike picked up a yellow island brochure and opened it. Once it was unfolded all the way, the paper crinkling and threatening to rip, Mike saw that it was a map of the island.

"Rick, we got ourselves a map!" Mike exclaimed.

"Great," said Rick, glancing over at the map. "which way can we go?"

"Just a minute," Mike said as he traced a finger over the map surface. He frowned a little because the map looked a little rinky-dink, like it was sort of cartoon-like. But he could read it.

It was rough-going, according to the map, but the both of them could make it. Mike traced his finger to the red Tyrannosaurus logo. "Here we are at the T-Rex paddock between these two mountains," he said. "and this yellow with black on both sides must be the tour road. That must be what we're on now. Okay, if we travel north and then go north-west on this road, it will take longer to get to the visitors' center. But," Mike traced his finger along the shorter route. "we take this route south of us and we'll get there faster once we travel west."

Rick pointed to the two other logos. "But what about these two paddocks," he said. "the tour road is right between them."

Mike followed his brother's finger. There were two carnivore paddocks on either side of the road, and Mike knew one of them. The Dilophosaurus paddock was one place that Mike remembered from reading Malcolm's book. The logo of the double-crested lizard looked sinister looking. And Mike remembered what Malcolm wrote about the dinosaur's venom. That it could cause blindness, and eventually paralysis.

"The dinosaurs in that paddock are probably gone, Rick," said Mike. His eyes then fell upon the logo of a crocodile-like skull. "but I don't know about this paddock here. It says Baryonyx paddock."

Rick looked a little apprehensive. "Is that a meat-eater?"

Mike wrinkled his nose. "How am I suppose to know that?" he said stiffly.

"Well you read Malcolm's book, didn't you?"

"It didn't mention anything about this other paddock, Rick."

"Well that's just great!" Rick flailed his hands as he stormed away from the car. "There are probably dinosaurs on this shitty island that can eat us, and my own brother doesn't even know if they are meat-eaters."

"Will you take it easy?!" Mike snapped. "This is not the place or the time to panic!"

"This is the perfect time to panic!" Rick shot back, spit flying from his mouth. "I was on a plane that almost crashed into the ocean, I came this close to being eaten alive by mosquitoes, and now we have to walk through a dinosaur infested island to get to a building that probably doesn't even have electricity to call for help! And does it?"

Mike didn't answer that. He just turned away and focused his gaze back on the map.

"Bingo!" Rick exclaimed. "Got it in one."

"Look, Rick, the park, according to Malcolm's book, is said to run on geothermal power." said Mike. "Everything will be all right once we reach the visitors' center."

"And what if there is no power at all?" Rick countered.

"Then we'll find a way to turn the power back on," said Mike as he put the brochure away in his back pocket. "I don't wanna be stranded here, Rick. Least of all with you."

Rick gave him a quick glance.

"But," Mike continued, keeping his voice calm. "we need each other to get through this, no matter what. So let's get to the visitors' center while the morning is still bright."

Rick watched as Mike walked away, his face set. He stood by the car for another second before reluctantly running after him. He walked very slowly when he caught-up to him, as if he was waiting for him to say something. But Mike didn't. They both walked in silence.

* * *

They had been walking for forty-five minutes. And it didn't even seem that they had gotten anywhere. They had left the Tyrannosaur paddock far behind, but now they were in a section of park that had dense jungle on all sides.

Mike, despite seeing no dinosaurs, saw that the island itself was really beautiful. It was less noisy here then at home, and the sounds of the jungle were pleasant to listen to.

Rick didn't think so. He grumbled as he trudged along behind Mike. He was sweating buckets and his armpits were soaked with perspiration.

"You know something?" Said Mike, striking up a conversation. "This island's really beautiful. Kind of reminds me of home."

Rick huffed as he panted like a dog. "Oh, really? How exactly does this remind you of home?" He said acidly.

"Well..." said Mike.

But Rick cut him off.

"No, Mike, tell me, what is it? The bone-crushing humidity? The disease-bearing bugs? Or is it that special feeling that comes from the knowledge that at any god-given moment, a dinosaur is going to jump out of the bushes and eat us?"

Suddenly they heard the bellowing of a large animal.

Mike and Rick froze where they were on the road.

"What was that?" said Rick.

Mike looked around. He couldn't see what had made the sound. But the bellow had sound like it had come from a large animal.

But what kind of animal?

* * *

:

 _ **Please coment and review on the story as best you can when you read it.**_

 _ **All Original writting and OC Characters are Copyright © 21gloverboy/Gloverboy23 All Rights Reserved.)**_

 _ **Jurassic Park/isla Sorna (C) Universal**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **:**

Mike and Rick stood still on the tour road as they listened for the animal bellow again. To Mike it sounded like a large animal, but it was far away. It didn't sound dangerous at all.

"Was that a dinosaur?" said Rick as he leaned in closer to Mike.

Mike nodded as he kept on walking. "I think it was, Rick," he said. "I think I may have been wrong about dinosaurs not being here on the island."

"What was your first clue?" Rick shot back sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Rick," said Mike. "it didn't sound like it was close. It was far away. Let's just keep moving."

Rick gulped and shuffled along after his brother.

As they walked Mike checked the map over, making sure that they were on the right track. The last thing they needed was to get lost.

But they were on the right trail. Mike just had to make sure that they followed the map.

But a question kept nagging Mike in the back of his head; What if there was no power at the visitors' center?

Mike didn't think there would be any power available since the park had been abandoned for four years. A geothermal power plant could still be on the island and supplying power to the buildings and sheds, but he wasn't sure if they worked. If main power in the center was not turned on and the phones weren't working, then Mike would have to find a utility shed and switch on the power from there. The problem was that neither he or Rick knew how to switch on any form of power. Hell, their dad was the only one in the family who knew how to fix a fuse-box. Now Mom had to call somebody just to get the lights back on whenever there was a blackout.

Regardless, Mike knew that the power in the center was the only chance he and Rick had. That chance was all he had to go on.

The two had walked for another two hours and they still weren't any closer to the main gate, let alone the visitors' center. Rick was starting to get tired and so was Mike, but they had to keep going. Mike checked the map again and saw that there was a fork in the road. In the distance he could see the dark outline of the main gate. Just another mile to go.

After they had eaten, took a pee-break, and rested their feet for ten minutes, Mike and Rick continued on. By now Rick's shirt was soaked with sweat as he panted along. The water bottle that he had gotten from the plane, save for Mikes, was now empty of every drop.

Mike, being the smarter one, had carefully drunk a mouthful of his water until he was perfectly hydrated. But now it was wearing off. The heat of the middle of the day had caused the two boys to drink more then their fill. Now his bottle was half full.

Rick grumbled as he trudged along behind Mike. Frowning at his brother's disgruntled mumblings, Mike tried to ignore him. He couldn't understand why Rick was being so difficult, especially now. Even though the fear of getting eaten by a dinosaur was the only thing keeping him from being a total jerk, Mike knew that Rick still had the arrogance to make him feel like he should be put in his place.

Now that they were on Jurassic Park Rick's arrogance had only gotten worse. With Mom and Dad not here to intervene, he thought that he could get away with anything and not have to pay the price. So far Rick kept his arrogance to a minimal.

After passing through the fork in the road and having another pee-break, Mike and Rick kept going. There weren't any signs of any dinosaurs yet, not to Mike anyway. Rick was too exhausted to notice anything around him except grassland, trees and jungle. Rick wasn't much of a nature-lover.

Suddenly a faint hoot echoed in the jungle.

Rick nearly jumped and Mike stopped and stood still as the hoot came again, louder this time.

"Mike, what was that?" said Rick nervously.

"I'm not sure, Rick," said Mike. "It sounded almost like an owl or a whooping swan. But much bigger."

A loud hiss suddenly sounded from within the foliage to their right. Spinning around, the two brothers watched as the bushes rustled and shuddered. A scaly green snout appeared from between the leaves. It was held high off the ground, nostrils quivering.

"Mike, what is that?" Rick stammered, moving behind his brother.

"I don't know," whispered Mike.

The creature finally came into view as it stepped out of the bushes, and onto the tour road.

Mike's stomach suddenly dropped as he and Rick stared opened-mouthed at a ten-foot-tall dinosaur. It stood a few feet away from them, but Mike recognized what it was.

"A Dilophosaurus," Mike hissed under his breath, recognizing the V-shaped crests and the kink in its snout just behind its front row of teeth. The Dilos' body was a green color. The underside of the dinosaur was a beige color, some parts brighter too. The bottom of the dinosaur's lower jaw and most of its throat were reddish purple. The dinosaur was a bit kangaroo-like in stature. It was a slender animal with a relatively long neck, small arms and sturdy legs with large feet. But that didn't make it less dangerous.

The dinosaur didn't attack or move as it stared at the boys, but again gave out its soft hooting call.

Mike and Rick waited to see if it would attack. It didn't. Perhaps the appearance of two humans surprised it enough to keep its distance, like any other wild animal.

Mike swallowed hard out of nervousness upon seeing an actual dinosaur right in font of him. He could also smell the dinosaur. It was a nauseating mix between old dried vomit and crap.

Mike felt Rick grip his shoulders, his hands trembling. "Take your hands off me!" he hissed angrily. When he glanced at him Mike could see that Rick was hunkered down behind his back, cowering, his eyes wide with fear. Mike shoved Rick's hands off of him while keeping his eyes on the Dilophosaurus.

The dinosaur tilted its head in a mixture of curiosity and puzzlement, like it had never seen humans before.

It may have looked harmless, but Mike wasn't fooled. This dinosaur had teeth and claws. And it _**could**_ spit blinding venom.

The dinosaur still stood where it was. Then it began to move toward them, its head bobbing as it moved. Mike took a foot back, his own feet stepping on Rick's toe.

"It's coming towards us, Mike," Rick whispered. "do something!"

"Me?!" Mike hissed back. "Don't be stupid, Rick, you have the machete. You should be in front dealing with this thing."

"Forget it," Rick mumbled as he inched away, but kept close to Mike.

"You cowardly little bitch!"

The Dilophosaur stopped in front of the boys, lowered its head toward Mike, and began to sniff him. Mike could feel the dinosaur's putrid breath touch him on the face. The dinosaur opened its jaws, revealing rows of sharp teeth. Mike let out a small whimper as he watched the animal's snout working. The dinosaur inspected Mike, pressing its muzzle against the boy's face and taking deep sniffs. The Dilophosaur growled extending its jaws again, as Mike was clearly angry, and scared to the bone. Scared because the dinosaur was so close to him, and that it might kill him. Angry because his own brother was suppose to protect him, not use him as a human shield to protect himself!

Finally satisfied with its curiosity, and knowing that these strange creatures were not going to harm it, the Dilophosaur moved back, turned, and ambled off across the tour road and into the bush. The last thing the boys saw was the tip of the tail disappearing.

As soon as the coast was clear Mike let out a breath of relief, beads of sweat trickling down the sides of his head.

Rick also let out a breath of relief as he stood back, wiping his forehead. "Man, that was too close," he said. He turned to his brother. "Are you okay, Mike?"

Mike didn't say anything. Both his hands suddenly turned into fists and his shoulders started shaking.

"Mike?"

Rick reached over to touch his brother's shoulder. But before he could, Mike spun around and punched Rick right in the face with all the strength his body would allow. The force of the punch was enough to cause Rick, letting out a loud groan, to stumble backward and fall on his ass. Blood flowed out from his lip.

"WHAT THE FRIG MAN!" Rich yelled, rubbing at his lip and chin. "WHAT THE HELL YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

Mike stood over his older brother, his eyes full of anger and betrayal. "FOR USING ME AS A SHIELD TO PROTECT YOURSELF!" he yelled back, spit flying. "YOU HAD A MACHETE TO PROTECT YOURSELF RICK AND YOU USE ME INSTEAD?"

Rick didn't reply as he wiped his lip again and spat out a bit of blood. Mike felt tears well-up in his eyes. He let them flow. He didn't care if his brother saw them or not.

"You used me to protect yourself Rick," Mike seethed coldly. "that Dilophosaur wasn't even going to attack, but you used me to protect yourself anyway! I always took you for some kind of tough-guy in school. I just never figured you for a coward."

It took Mike a few deep breathes to calm his head, as he continued, "I don't want to hear any excuses from you right now, Rick, I really don't. Let's just get to the visitors' center, call for help, and get the hell out of here." He wiped his tears away, turned, and continued to walk up the road.

Rick got to his feet, feeling all sorts of shame well-up within himself as he watched his brother up the road. He really didn't want to admit it, but Mike was right. He was a coward. But what could he have done? That dinosaur was bigger then he was. And his puny machete on his belt would have been no use against that thing.

And deep down Rick did feel a little angry at himself too. He hadn't meant to be a coward, even to Mike. But the sight of that dinosaur suddenly appearing had really unsettled him. And what if there were more? He couldn't fight them all off to protect his brother.

So what was Mike expecting him to do?

Rick ran to catch up with Mike, but kept a few feet away from him so that he had some space. He wasn't afraid of his younger brother or anything. He just thought it was best not to be close to him right now.

About twenty minutes later the boys' finally reached the main gates. This part of the jungle was more forested, the leaves darker and more overgrown with vines. The thirty-foot tall gate doors were wide open, the wooden beams now engulfed with growth. The tour road beneath the boys' feet was wet with puddles, and the track in the middle was crooked and bent with corrosion. Beyond the gates was more road, but Mike could see a bend a few yards away.

"We should be close to the visitors' center," Rick said. "By tonight we'll be going home." When he noticed Mike looking at him with irritation, he quickly added, "I'm sure dad will be worrying about us." He sounded timid and almost apologetic.

"The helicopters won't just come after we make the call for help," Mike said scornfully. "It'll take them a day or two just to come here. Besides, the power is probably off and needs to be recharged." He then added coldly, "I'm sure dad and mom would love to hear from me how you used me to shield yourself against a dinosaur. How you were willing to sacrifice your own flesh and blood just to save yourself."

Rick's face froze. Mike could see his brother's eyes becoming angry just like his. "Oh, I see," he said. "You're going to run crying to mom and dad like a baby all because I was protecting myself... "

"You were hiding behind me like a total coward!" Mike shouted. "Mom and dad are going to go through the roof when they hear about this from me, Rick, and you won't be able to weasel your way out of it!"

"Fine you little snitch bitch!" Rick yelled. "Go ahead and tell mom and dad. I don't care!"

"Of course you don't care," Mike said viciously. "You never would have cared if that dinosaur had killed and eaten me."

"That's not true, Mike," Rick shot back.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Mike gave Rick a look of utter contempt. "Until we reach the center and have its roof over our heads, I am not talking to you."

Rick shrugged. "If that's how you feel, Mike, then fine." He watched as Mike walked past him and proceed up the road.

Rick didn't know what to do. He could apologize, but it would just feel awkward and forced. Just like back at home. Whenever the two of them got into fights Mom or Dad was there to make them say sorry to each other and shake hands.

But they weren't here.

Rick readjusted his backpack and followed after his brother.

* * *

:

 _ **Please coment and review on the story as best you can when you read it.**_

 _ **All Original writting and OC Characters are Copyright © 21gloverboy/Gloverboy23 All Rights Reserved.)**_

 _ **Jurassic Park/isla nublar (C) Universal**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **:**

Mike was still angry with Rick by the time the two of them had rounded the bend in the tour road and had arrived at the front of the visitors' center a few minutes later.

The place was deserted.

Looking closer, the boys saw that the two-story building was run down. The exterior of the building, that was once made of decorative concrete that followed an unusual concave curve, was now being reclaimed by the jungle. The lower front section that had once had flowing water in ducts on either side flowed no more. There was a convex curve that was split in half by the stairs which led up to the main entrance doors. The left-hand side of the building had a few scaffoldings, but even they were being reclaimed by the jungle. Six, tall black tinted windows, three on either side, spanned the building's facade. The windows were thick with grit and Mike saw that they were cracked and broken in some places.

The center had been slowly wasting away, even after four years.

Vegetation had taken over many parts of the building, even the roofs. Visibility inside the building was almost non-existent.

Mike felt a little sad from seeing it. The building was designed to welcome visitors from all over the world to experience the wonder and the majesty of the dinosaurs of the ancient world and the awesome power of science that brought them back from extinction, but now—now it just stood there in front of him, lifeless and empty. A relic of a foregone age much like the true dinosaurs that roamed the Earth.

"Is this the visitors' center?" said Rick, eyeing the top of the building that had three thatched, tiki-hut styled roofs with a larger one in the center that housed the main entrance lobby. "What a dump."

Mike gave him a sideways scowl but didn't reply. He walked up the steps and motioned for Rick to follow him. Rick frowned at having being gestured to by his brother as he walked up the steps as well. Mike couldn't care less as he opened the double doors and stepped inside the building.

Stepping into the main entrance hall, the boys were met with a gloomy sight. Four years was a good age for an old establishment. But the elements had taken a strong hold upon it, mostly earth and plants. They stretched over the walls, broke through the floor and even tore the high roof down in several places. There was a high ceiling that once housed a pair of full-sized skeletal replicas of dinosaurs. But now the bones were littered around on the floor and among them were the broken pieces of the staircase that used to lead to upstairs to the second floor.

Rick frowned again when he looked at his surroundings. "Damn," he said, "this place is really messed up. Where are the phones at?"

"They're probably upstairs," said Mike. "on the second floor in the control room."

Mike's eyes went to the long moldy banner that lay flattened on the floor. Rick approached him and read the words that ran across the banner, ' **When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth** '.

"Seriously, that's messed-up." said Rick as he touched a skeleton. It crumbled to dust with a single touch.

"This was all John Hammond's dream, Rick," Mike explained. "Now that dream has been lost. This is all that is left."

"So are you talking to me again?" Rick said as Mike looked up and walked past the mounds of bones from the two dinosaur replica skeletons.

Mike kept his young face expressionless as he moved through a pair of doors and into another section of the visitor center with knocked over tables and chairs scattered all over the room and a knocked-over buffet table. "For now I am. But it doesn't mean I forgive you for what happened."

Rick merely shrugged. "Fine."

They looked around the room for a bit and Rick found an area that looked like a gift shop of some sort. On the racks were clothes and other souvenirs that were based off of Jurassic Park. There were stuffed toys that had been ripped apart by smaller animals that had been through the area, bits of stuffing littered the dirty floor. All the items on their shelves were old and dusty with mold. The air in the room was stodgy and moist with water and debris. Fortunately, since it was still daytime, light poured in through the building's windows, lighting their way so that there was no use for their flashlights.  
Rick, being his sneaky self, rummaged through the cash machine but found nothing.

Mike looked around the restaurant some more before moving into the kitchen that was adjacent to the restaurant. Rick followed after him.

Like the rest of the building, the kitchen was in a state of disrepair. Mike thought it didn't look that bad. The windows were still intact and most of the metal materiel hadn't rusted all that bad. There were stainless steel cupboards and various utensils, pots and pans of every kind, and even stoves. There were a few cobwebs here and there, but otherwise the kitchen didn't look that bad.

Rick went over to a stove and flicked the knob to make it ignite... nothing came on. "Of course it wouldn't work," he said to himself. "the power needs to be turned on."

"Then lets head to the second floor." said Mike.

* * *

The edge of the broken stairway to the second floor was only partially damaged. The boys had to shimmy up the steps to the far right while holding onto the handrail for support. It was slow going but they made it to the second floor with no trouble. Rick did find a PA system box on a stone pillar, and tried to turn it on, but of course it didn't work. They turned to face the hall behind them, and started walking, not sure exactly where the control room was situated.

The hallway on the floor was darker then downstairs so the boys had turned on their flashlights.

There wasn't much on the floor. A few restrooms and storage closets but nothing that looked like a room that had communications. As they passed by a door on their left, Mike saw that the room was filled with several computers that sat on a few long tables. It was the control room.

"Here it is," said Mike as he tried the door handle. It didn't budge. It was locked!

"Great," Grumbled Rick. "It's locked. Now how do we get in?"

Mike looked around. He walk further down the hall and came upon a door and opened it. Inside was some kind of small theater. The glass beyond it was shattered and broken, but it was connected to the control room on the other side. The boys moved to get their bodies through the opening, being cautious to avert getting cut on the broken glass.

Once they were inside Mike and Rick had a look around. The interior of the room was large, consisting of several tables. Each of the tables had roughly three computers on them that were mostly Silicon Graphics or Macs. A central projection screen, that once displayed important information for the staff that worked in the room, was now blank and dusty. The control room also housed a number of SGI Unix machines as well as an eight fridge-sized Thinking Machine called a CM-5 computer.

Mike, being a computer person himself, knew that they were used to crunch the numbers for geneticists, and that all machines formed a network that was set up by Integrated Computer Systems. That allowed for the Macs to interact with the Unix machines.

Rick slowly walked up to one of the large computers sitting on a desk and flicked it on... and the screen remained blank. He turned to Mike. "Well, Mike, where are the phones?"

Mike took another look around until he found a single phone on a receiver. He went to and picked it up to see if it had a signal. Nothing. "Doesn't look like this phone is working." He said. "Like I said before, Rick, we'll need to reboot the system. At least this makes a small bit of sense. The generator's in a utility shed and the computer system is housed in the main building where we are right now."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "So where do we find the shed?"

Mike walked over to a map that was placed on the wall next to the projection screen that showed the areas of the whole park. He pointed to a blue building that was set behind near a structure labelled, ' **Raptor Pen** '. It was a ways off through a bit of jungle but it was visible. It too was tagged as, ' **Utility Shed** '.

Mike tapped on it. "That's where the power generator is located, Rick, on the other side of the building. All we have to do is have one of us go to the shed, turn on the generator, and see if the power in this building has turned on."

Rick didn't seem to like the sound of that as he backed away from the map. Mike glanced at him and narrowed his eyes. "I don't know why you're backing away, Rick." he said, placing his hands on his hips. "This is a two-man job."

Rick shook his head. "We just came from the jungle, Mike, and now you want one of us to go back out there? Back to where there are dinosaurs lurking around?" He ask exasperatedly.

Mike nodded, as if it was such an easy task.

"Screw that!" Rick exclaimed. "I'm not going out there anymore."

Mike gritted his teeth. "Do you want to be stuck on this island forever?!"

"No, Mike, I don't want-"

"To what?" Mike shot back, barrelling on. "You don't want to what exactly, Rick?"

"I don't want to get eaten!" Rick yelled.

"Good God, Rick!" Mike muttered. "There are risks involved when you're on an island full of dinosaurs! Open your eyes."

"They are open!" Rick shouted back. "I can't get involved with this. A thing like this could kill me. You figure it out. I'm not going out there again. I... I don't want any part of this. I didn't ask for any of this!"

"You didn't ask for any of this?!" Mike was shouting now. He gave Rick a fierce shove in the chest. "You're the stupid jerk who wanted to come along on vacation to Costa Rica with dad and me in the first place. You're the one who stupidly convinced him to let you come on _our_ island hopping flight. If you hadn't been fighting with me back at home, over the most stupidest things, mom and dad wouldn't have divorced!"

Rick's mouth hung open in complete astonishment. Hurt sliced through his chest and his mouth ran dry. Mike sniffed and held back his tears, but it was hard to do because a well of emotions were threatening to come out.

After a long pause Rick finally said, "Are you saying that I'm the cause for the divorce?"

Mike didn't reply as he went over to a desk and picked up a pair of hand-held two-way radios. He switched them on and found that they worked, the green and orange lights glowing as static from the device hissed.

"I'm saying that the both of us are the cause," Mike sniffed as he pocketed a radio. "You were always on my case, telling me off and making me feel like I should be put in my place. You always take the best of everything that I want and gloat about it later; acting like Mr. Big. And when I gave back as best as you got, you always say, "You have a problem with that?" or "Get a life" and the next thing you know we end up fighting. And mom and dad are always trying to make us stop. Even when we do stop, you get back at me or I get back at you and I'm sick of it, man!"

Rick shook his head, frowning again as he let out a sigh. "It's only because you do the same to me, Mike."

"And that gave you the right to punch me in the stomach at school?" Mike replied angrily. "I bet it felt really nice for you, to feel like a big man as I laid on the floor in the hall in a crumpled ball. Bet you're friends saw you as some kind of hero, huh?"

Rick clenched his hands into fists. "It felt like that at first, Mike!" he snapped, kicking at a garbage pale near his foot so that it went sailing across the room. "Even after I got suspended it felt good to see you on the floor in our school, surrounded by people who would probably tease you about it the next day."

Rick took in a breath and relaxed his voice. "But when I came back to school, right after my suspension, nobody was teasing you."

"No shit," Mike gave Rick another contemptuous look before heading back out through the control room window. "I wasn't teased, Rick. Everyone in school felt sorry for me. They saw that I was the victim of a mean, older brother who enjoys beating-up on his younger weak sibling. Now if you excuse me, brother, I have a generator in a shed to turn on."

He tossed the other radio at Rick's feet before finishing, "The difference between you and me, Rick, is that I'm well-liked in school. You're not. And I think you're jealous of that."

Before Rick could utter a single word Mike climbed up and over into the theater and was gone.

* * *

Mike made his way towards the raptor pen. It was a short jog there since it was close to the visitors' center.

When he got there he saw that the pen's wires were shredded. The metal was twisted, as if gnawed, and the hole was large enough for an animal to slip through. He'd worry about that sort of thing later. He took a right into the jungle were a well-worn path led toward the shed. The sun was still high in the sky so Mike had no problem seeing in the dense overgrowth.

Mike's only problem was that he had no weapons to defend himself. But there were no dinosaurs around at all. Just the sounds of the jungle.

Ether way, Mike was not taking any chances. He ran right for the shed and didn't let anything stop him, not even the low-hanging branches or murky puddles. He ran past the mesh gate, wrenched open the door to the grey shed, and shut the door behind himself and panted, catching his breath.

He should have realized the lights would be out because it was dark inside the shed. The two little triangle windows didn't offer much light inside.

It was time for the night-vision goggles.

Mike took them out of his backpack, put them on his head, and switched them on, adjusting the intensity. There was a brief phosphorescent flash, and then, in shades of electronic green and black, he could see the stairway in front of him. Yes!

Through the goggles, Mike was able to make his way down the stairs and onto the catwalk after 20 feet. He was nervous as hell because he didn't know what was down here.

But he had to try and get the power back on.

No matter what it took.

* * *

:

 _ **Please coment and review on the story as best you can when you read it.**_

 _ **All Original writting and OC Characters are Copyright © 21gloverboy/Gloverboy23 All Rights Reserved.)**_

 _ **Jurassic Park/isla nublar (C) Universal**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_

 **A seventh chapter is up and running.**

 **Looks like the brothers are not doing to good when it comes to shearing emotions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **:**

Mike had found his way to the fuse box at last. He'd gotten turned around a few times but then he remembered about what he had read in Malcolm's book when he was on this island; follow the bundle of cables and pipes that all go in the same direction.

So he had done that.

With the night-vision goggles he was able to navigate through the shed's dark corridors.

Once he had made it to the box Mike tried to see if he could make sense of it. If there were instructions on the box that he had to follow, then he'd follow the sequence of steps to get it back on and running. He licked his lips in concentration and looked all over the box, making sure not to miss a thing.

Then Mike suddenly remembered something that Malcolm had wrote down in his book about the power box. You had to manually crank a paddle, which was large, flat and grey, then firmly push a green button labelled " **Push to Close** " to activate.

He found it.

Mike took the paddle in both hands and started cranking. It was easy to do since most of the stuff had been underground for 4 years. So it hadn't rusted with age.

After he had cranked five times and set the paddle back down, Mike then reached for the green button under the words **contact position**. He swallowed hard, rubbed his fingers and thumb, then pushed it.

There was a sudden flash followed by a loud click as the panel beside Mike turned on. The sudden bright light almost blinded him as he took off the goggles, blinking and rubbing his eyes.

He had done it! It had worked. Mike couldn't believe it. There was still power on the island after all. And that power was going to get him and his brother home and back to their parents.

But before he did that he had to press the red buttons that turned on the individual park systems. He had to switch them on. All of them.

Mike almost laughed, beaming with joy over the outcome. Every single system in the compound would soon turn on and he and Rick would be calling for help and going home. He started turning on the breakers one by one. Each of them were illuminated and protected by a heavy, clear push-button cover that had to be opened manually.

Not wanting to stay in the shed any longer then he needed to, and worrying that the power wasn't going to last forever, Mike pressed them all on.

As he flipped each circuit on, the red lights behind the labels turned on.

Mike pressed the last panel on the bottom marked " **Perimeter Fence** " and then stood back to see what would happen.

Nothing.

Mike felt like he was about to panic. What went wrong? He had done everything right. Why weren't the lights coming on in the chamber?

"Shit," Mike swore out loud. "Come on already. Turn on!"

But the lights remained off.

* * *

Back in the control room Rick was milling around the place, trying to break the boredom. There wasn't much for him to do. After his and Mike's argument he had a lot to think about.

Did people at their school really dislike him? His own friends that hung out with him liked him enough for sure, but the rest of the school he hadn't really given it much thought. What did Mike have that made him so special anyway?

His physique? Rick never thought that Mike was a body-builder like him. Then again Rick wasn't that much of an exercise kind of guy himself.

His face did kind of make him look like a middle aged man, more than a 13 year old. But that was only because he had his father's build and facial look. Mike was more like their mom then anything. A thin build made Mike a good runner in the YMCA after school and Rick sometimes did envy him for it.

Something in the air finally stirred Rick out of his thoughts. It was a sort of feeling he got whenever something electrical was on nearby. Curious, he got up off the chair he had been sitting on and stared at the computer monitor's screen. The screens were on! That could only mean one thing-

"Mike you did it!" Rick shouted, smiling. The room lights came on, a few of the old lightbulbs exploding after years of neglect. But the room was bright enough for Rick as sat at the main computer terminal, turned on each of the PC modems, and...

Do what? What was he to do now?

He wasn't a computer wiz like Mike was. He knew how to use a computer, but not in the way that Mike knew how.

"Screw it," Rick mumbled. He would just have to roll with it. Wiping off the screens that were covered in dust, he went to work on figuring out how to get to the main screen.

Suddenly, the radio crackled. "Rick, are you there? Over." said Mike's voice.

Surprised, Rick accidentally knocked the radio on the floor. He quickly snatched it up and pressed the button. "Hello? Mike is that you?"

"Yeah, its me. Over."

"The power is on, Mike. You did it!"

"Are the phones working? Over."

"Just a sec'," Rick went over to a nearby phone and picked it up. He heard nothing. He brought the radio up to mouth. "I got nothing. Over."

"Damn it!" Mike swore.

"I think we need to turn on the main grid." said Rick. "Over."

"Right," said Mike. "I'll be right over there, Rick. Over and out." The radio turned off.

While he waited for his brother, Rick decided to fiddle around with the computer a little. While opening up the desktop, he began to search through the computer to find anything that was useful.

Immediately the screen transformed. He got a message that read: THE COMPUTER HAS NOW BEEN RESET. MAKE YOUR SELECTION FROM THE MAIN SCREEN PLEASE.

Using the mouse, Rick clicked on the main screen. He had to find the files that were related to Jurassic Park. He opened up a folder to the right that revealed a huge complex three-dimensional flyover rendering of the file system of commands, and more files. He didn't know what these were but it was better then nothing. They looked like a bunch of pinkish squares with smaller blue squares on top.

Rick frowned at the screen, feeling a little frustrated. "I don't know any of this. Mike, you better get back fast."

* * *

Mike made his way back through the maintenance shed, up the stairs, and out the door. He stepped out into the daylight, and removed his night-vision goggles from off his head. Now all he had to do was get back to the visitors' center and work with the computer.

It was late afternoon as sunlight came through the trees, casting an eerie kind of look that Mike found almost unsettling.

Mike shook his head as he headed toward the center, following the little path back that ran through the jungle. He only hoped that Rick wouldn't do anything stupid with the computer before he got there. He knew that Rick was a total novice when it came to computer skills. At worst, Rick would probably mess with something on the computers and end up erasing everything.

That was not going to happen! Mike quickened his pace.

By the time the visitors' center came into view, Mike's forehead was already covered in sweat. The afternoons on the island were hotter then they were in the mornings.

Mike decided to rest before he got back to the main building. He could see it clearly now so there was no problem of him getting lost on the way back.

As he sat on a fallen tree branch, Mike's mind wondered back to the Dilophosaur. The dinosaur hadn't attacked them when it had the chance to. And it was a 10-foot tall animal with teeth and spitting venom. It could have blinded them, killed them, and eaten them with no problem. Why hadn't it?

Mike could only think of a few things. A: The dinosaur was probably just checking them out and saw that they were not a threat to it. B: The color of Mike's shirt reminded the dinosaur that bright colors were poisonous. Which didn't make much sense to Mike at all. Wasn't that Dilophosaur already poisonous-

He heard a high-pitched squeak, then a chattering sound like some kind of small bird, moving around in the brush. He'd been hearing small animals ever since he and Rick got here. This was a new one for him.

He waited quietly, not moving, hearing the rustling again, and finally he saw a lizard emerged from the brush.

Mike hadn't seen this type of dinosaur in his book back at home before. The animal stood up on its hind-legs, balancing on a thick tail, and stared at him with beady black eyes. Standing like that, Mike saw that it was almost a foot tall, dark green with brown blotches along its back. Its tiny front legs ended in little lizard digits that wiggled as it bobbed its head.

Mike thought that it kind of looked like a Coelophysis. But it wasn't the right shape or size. It had a flexible body, almost like a snake, but it was the size of a crow or chicken.

The little dinosaur continued to stare at him. Mike didn't like how those beady black eyes looked at him. It was the kind of look a predator gave its prey before pouncing.

Mike decided that he better back up and get back to the center. And pronto.

The little dinosaur watched him go before it went back into the bush, chattering.

As Mike made his way toward the steps of the building, he heard the sound of a car approaching. He stopped and saw a tour vehicle come around a bend behind the center, its old engine given off a weak electric hum. It parked itself right in front of the steps. The doors opened automatically, waiting for its passengers. How did that get there? Better yet, how was the vehicle still running on the old tour track in the middle of the road?

This meant that the power in the building had been truly restored. Mike went into the building.

Rick was busy on the computer, clicking out of the tour program file. He had just activated the program a minute ago and had one of the vehicles turned on. He hadn't meant to do that, so he quickly closed the file. No point in Mike getting angry at him again.

He heard a noise and turned to see Mike re-enter the control room, but this time through the main door now that it was unlocked.

"All the computers are on in the room, Mike." said Rick as he turned in his chair. "Now what about the phones."

Mike sat himself down at a computer station that seemed to be a mess, like some kind of slob couldn't keep his workstation clean. "I have to reboot the system first."

Rick went over to him and watched as the same system desktop came on. "It's a UNIX system... I know this." said Mike as his computer skills started to kick in.

"What is it exactly?" Rick asked.

"It's all the files of the whole park," Mike replied as he clicked away. "It tells you everything. I've just got to find the right file to get everything working, and that includes the phones."

He clicked on the visitors' center icon, double-clicked, and the screen showed a birds'-eye view of the boxes again. A red message came up that said: **Access Denied.**

"Well that doesn't help very much." said Rick.

"I don't understand," said Mike as he clicked again on the same icon. "I can't seem to get into the visitors' center box. And that is where the phones and communications are."

"You have to turn on main power first, I guess." said Rick. "Find another box and try that."

"Okay."

Mike searched around the files again. He felt tired but kept on clicking away. He had eventually found the Main Power grid icon but could not get in. Feeling more frustrated by the minute Mike almost pounded his fist on the keyboard. These access denied messages were not helping.

Finally he found something that was useful. **Visitors' Center security grid**. This was it!

Mike hastily clicked on the file and came across a button that read: _**Reboot**_. He clicked on it and all of the park status lights flicked on from red to green.

"Yes!" Mike cried out. "I did it, Rick. The system is back on and running. Now I can access the visitors' center, boot up the phones, and we can call for help."

"Then boot them up, Mike." said Rick.

Mike clicked on the visitors' center icon and he was finally allowed in. He clicked on the communications box and double-clicked on the phone icon. A message popped up: **Visitors' Center Communication lines connected**.

"We've got the phones, Rick!" Mike cheered. "Try them now."

Rick picked up a phone on a receiver with a blinking light and heard the dial tone. He started to dial down the number of his dad's cellphone number. If there was the one thing that he was good at, it was remembering their phone numbers.

They waited for a minute. Then the boys heard their father's voice on the other end of the line. "Mike? Rick? Is that you?"

Joy and relief swept over the two brothers as they smiled, thanking god that they were soon going to be saved.

"Dad? Its Rick," Rick said, putting him on speaker.

"My God," said Dad. "Rick is that you? Where is Mike? Is he with you?"

"Yeah, he's right here with me." said Rick as he passed the phone to Mike.

"Dad, its me," said Mike, smiling.

"Thank God you boys are all right," said Dad, letting out a breath. His voice then got serious. "Where have you boys been? You didn't arrive at the island hopping port yesterday, or the day before that. Where are you, and where is the pilot?"

Mike shook his head gravely as he replied, "The pilot's dead, dad."

"That can't be." Dad says, not believing it. "Boys, if this is some kind of joke or-"

"It's not a joke dad!" Mike said. "The pilot is dead. And me and Rick are on the island of Isla Nublar. We are on Jurassic Park!"

It took a minute or two before their father answered. "Okay, boys," he said in a calm voice so that he didn't have to yell. "tell me what has happened to you guys. Tell me everything."

Mike and Rick each took turns on the phone to tell their father about the accident with the plane. How the pilot had dead from a spider bite, how Rick had taken control of the plane and had crashed them onto the island. They didn't leave anything out.

A full four minutes passed before their father said anything.

"Boys... you've gotten yourselves into some mighty big trouble," Dad said, letting out a breath. "Now listen and listen good, the both of you. I'm going to try and makes some calls here at the hotel. The National Guard should be able to help us. Hang the phone up and wait for an hour or two, and then call me back. By then we might be able to get you boys off that island. Do you understand?"

"Yes dad." said Mike.

"Stay together and don't leave that building, got it?"

"No problem there," said Rick. "we're not going anywhere."

"Good." said Dad. "Stay safe you guys. And remember to call back in two hours or one."

"Got it, dad. Bye."

Mike hung-up the phone on the receiver and leaned back on the chair, rubbing his face. Rick also did the same. "I can't believe we're finally going to get off this island at long-last."

"Take me home to a good-old soft bed and a equally good shower," Mike added, smiling. "And pizza and TV, too."

Rick let out a sigh of longing. "Don't temp me, bro. I can already taste the damn stuff in my mouth."

The boys waited for a full hour before they called their father again. There was no answer because the lines were busy. So they waited again, milling about the control room or staying close to the phone. Mike had gotten handy with the computer and even activated some of the security doors. Luckily Rick, who had had the foresight to think ahead, found himself a few ID cards just in case they'd be locked out of a room.

By the time it was 6:16 PM, the sun had set beyond the ocean, the boys had setup the control room as a temporary camp. The whole building was dark, the hallways empty and cold. The only light came from the control room. Mike had made sure that only this room was supplied with light. The rest of the building's lights would have to stay off.

Mike picked up the phone and dialled for their father. He answered a few moments later and Mike and Rick thought that his voice sounded a little grave when he had put it on speaker.

"Boys, I've got some bad news that you are not going to like." said Dad, letting out a sigh.

Mike gulped and Rick swallowed hard. "What is it, dad?" said Mike.

"I've called a few people from the military office in Puntarenas and they've agreed to send a boat to the island to get you guys."

"That's great!" said Mike. "How long will it take for them to get here?"

"I'm afraid it will take a grand total of two days, guys." said Dad.

Mike almost dropped the phone. "Are you sure?"

"You can't be serious!" Rick exclaimed.

"I am, boys." Dad explained. "That's how long it will take to come and get you. Members of the US coast guard are coming in a patrol ship called The Liberator. Juan Rafael Mora Porras, that's the ship, will arrive on the second day. Do you have radios with you?"

"We do." said Rick.

"Good. On the second day you should be able to call the ship when its offshore and close to the island."

"Great!" said Rick. "Then we're bye-bye out of here."

"That's the plan, Rick. Now, you and Mike need to stay in that building, you got that?"

"Like Rick said before, dad," said Mike. "we're not going anywhere."

"Okay. Now get some rest, you two. You're going to need it."

"All right, dad," Mike said, putting the phone back on its receiver.

* * *

:

 **Sorry its taking me so long to upload these, I'm doing my best to do one a day. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. And thanks for the reviews so far. If you have any ideas or opinions you can leave em in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Mike and Rick belong to me.**

 **Jurassic Park/isla nublar (C) Universal**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 **:**

Two days sounded like a long time for the boys. But that's what their dad had told them. So there was nothing left for them to do but wait.

Mike had gotten pretty good with the computer. He was able to access a lot on the dinosaurs that were still on the island. That included the dangerous ones like the raptors. As he might have expected, there were a number of different dinosaur species that were still alive thanks to the motion tracking sensors. The sensors near the main building hadn't picked up any dinosaurs near them, so the boys were safe... for now.

Rick had occupied himself by making sure the upper floor they were on was not crawling with dinosaurs. But he stayed close to the control room when he did this. He did find an old shotgun on the floor, but its bullets were jammed in, so he couldn't use it. The machete he still had with him was his only weapon of defense now.

Night had come to the building and Mike had shut down all the lights and power on the first floor, leaving the second floor lights on. The doors were properly secured as well. Why take the chance?

Boredom soon set in as the boys had nothing to do but to sleep and wait for tomorrow morning to come. Rick had eaten his last food packet and true to form, Mike was not about to share his food with him. Besides, they both would be going home the day after tomorrow.

But Rick did not want to wait for the day after tomorrow.

He wanted to taste a cheeseburger with fries, not food rations from a survival pack that tasted bland. But there were no cheeseburgers on the island.

Rick was forced to go hungry that night in the control room as he slept, dreaming of a burger.

* * *

The next morning Mike woke up early in his corner of the control room. He had a good night sleep since it was better then sleeping outside in a tent with Rick, who was snoring in his own little corner. The sun was shining in through the round windows of the room and Mike wanted to see as much of the visitor center as possible. He got up, got something to eat from his backpack, then went out the door and into the hallway.

Mike didn't forget to bring one of the access cards with him though, just in case he needed to get back in the room. He want up the hall, back towards the staircase, across the landing, and went into a room marked ' **Genetics lab** '. He went inside and saw that the interior was a one, single room with computers, refrigeration units, embryo storage units, incubators, and other assorted lab equipment. For some odd reason the room looked like it hadn't been touched in years. It made sense since it was in the inner most part of the center, and was a clean room for scientists. It was a little moist in the room too. Since there were no windows that were open, the concrete room had stayed warm. The hatchery area, where rows of unfertilized eggs were placed, was covered in moss in some places. The eggs were all cracked and broken. All that were left were empty shells.

Mike poked around the lab for a bit, careful not to touch anything that looked like it had a hazard sign on it. He came upon a few storage boxes but all he found was a red a retracting snare, which was basically a long tube with a handle on the lower back side so that a person could hold it. A black rope ran through the snare, attached to a removable red cap at the very end of the tube.

There was also a dark brown utility belt with a blue Jurassic Park tag on it. He tried it on for size and found that it fit perfectly, like it was made for him. Just like the night-vision goggles, so he kept it on.

He left the lab and went down to the first floor. The hole that was in the wall near the doors was still a bit visible, even with the overgrowth covering it. Soft orange-yellow light came in through the cracked and broken windows in the ceiling rafters.

Mike decided to go outside for a bit. He went through the doors and down the steps toward the parked tour car, which was still running with its electric hum even after Mike had turned off the program at the terminal. Mike thought it was odd, but then just shrugged. It was probably a glitch or something. He ignored the car, walked around it, and took a deep breath of morning air. It was fresh and cool like a tropical breeze. There was even a little morning mist along the surface of the small pond and around the surrounding jungle. Mike had to admit that the mist, with the light streaming in did create an environment with a truly mystical feeling about it.

In the distance he heard the sound of an animal bellow. It sounded close by, but it didn't sound threatening at all. It sounded beautiful, like a whales' song.

Mike wanted to find out where it was coming from. The only problem was he didn't want risk leaving the safety of the building. Safe or not Mike didn't want to risk getting attacked by a dinosaur out there. So he went back inside the building, got the retracting snare, and went out again. He didn't worry about telling Rick where he was going because his brother would only decline on going with him. Or try to stop him.

He hurried along down the tour road and onto the access road, following the sounds of the bellowing calls.

Mike walked for about a couple of minutes until he came upon a medium sized clearing off the left side of the road. The trees in the clearing had yellowish leaves and the branches were heavy with fruit. And beyond the trees, standing tall and majestic, was a small herd of Brachiosaurs.

Mike's stared unblinkingly at the dinosaurs. They were 9 meters high and around 27 meters in length with long, sturdy tails. He also guessed that they weighed about 30 tons. The dinosaurs each gave out a long, song-like bellow that echoed around the whole area. Other answering calls rang-out and soon the morning air was filled with dinosaur calls.

Mike liked the sounds. They're were beautiful, just like a group of whales singing.

Then from out of the forest near the dinosaurs' legs came six, smaller dinosaurs that looked like miniature versions of the adults. Mike looked at them and saw that they were young Brachiosaurs. Each of the babies were around 8 feet in height with grey-brown bodies. Mike noticed that the babies didn't have those odd characteristic foreheads like the larger adults behind them. Instead the babies had smooth curves where their nostrils were located. They were sort of cute to Mike, almost like baby cows. He watched as the babies gathered around some of the trees and tried to get at the fruit that dangled from the branches. They moved gracefully for animals their size. They weren't clumsy or dumb at all. Everything in the books about them living in swamps was wrong too.

Mike wished that he had brought his camera. The kids back at his school would never believe this if he had told them.

The baby Brachs, which Mike decided to call them, gathered around another tree after failing to get at the fruit. They weren't tall enough to reach them, even if they stood up on their back legs.

But he was.

Mike decided to give them a hand. He walked up slowly to the babies, careful not to startle them so that they ran away, and started to climb up the nearest tree on a mound of dirt with surrounding brush. The branches were not thick and it was easy for him to climb. He found a fork in the branch and sat himself down in it, so that only his legs dangled on either side. He was 12 feet high off the ground, high enough so that the babies would be able to reach him, and the fruit that he would have in his hands. He plucked off a piece of the fruit and leaned down far enough so that he could simply drop it into the mouths of one of the babies. One of the Brachs did take notice and moved toward his tree, but stopped when it saw Mike.

It made sense. Mike knew the baby wasn't going to just approach him like that. The dinosaur probably never even saw a human before in its life. But Mike didn't want to force the dinosaur to do anything. It had to make the first move.

The Brach cocked its head and peered inquisitively at Mike. It moved forward, arching its neck toward Mike's hand, opened its mouth, and ate the fruit, its jaws working almost like a cows' as it chewed. Soon the other babies took notice and began to move toward Mike. It didn't long before his tree was completely surrounded by the six young dinosaurs. Mike passed them down the fruit from the branches nearest to him, keeping the other hand firm on a limb above him so that he didn't lose his balance and fall over.

This was so cool. Mike had never fed anything to an animal before, let alone a dinosaur. And he was surprised that they would just come right up to him. They didn't seem bothered by his presence at all. It did make sense to Mike for some reason because he knew that the dinosaurs on this island hadn't seen people here for 4 years.

Mike leaned down a little and touched the snout of one of the babies gently. It felt warm and a little bit dry, with the texture of a football or basketball. Plus the dinosaur had distinct smell to it like old hay, with just a hint of old socks mixed with mushrooms. Course, this was his second time being this close to another dinosaur and smelling it. The Dilophosaur from yesterday had had a sour, rotting smell to it that made Mike almost gag.

The baby Brach let out a little bleat as Mike petted it. From behind it, the long tail swished back and forth.

About six minutes passed as the morning grew more brighter. The older Brachiosaurs began to move off deeper into the forest. The baby Brachs followed after them in a tight group.

Mike smiled, it was peaceful experiences like these that made his life so much easier to bear. He climbed down the tree, picked up his snare, and made his way back to the access road. He was about to walk back to the visitors' center, but stopped to take one last look at the Brachiosaurs.

"One day," Mike said to himself. "this place will be a park again. A better one where kids like me can experience what I had experienced."

He turned and walked up the road back to the center.

* * *

Rick was not happy with his brother when he returned to the control room. "Where the hell have you been?" he shouted, shoving Mike in the chest. "I wake up and find that you are not here, and then you come back all cheerful!"

"What the hell do you care, it's my business!" Mike retorted.

"What if you were eaten by a dinosaur or something?" Rick demanded.

"I wasn't!" said Mike. "I just went for a walk outside is all. Besides, I couldn't stand listening to you snore anymore."

Rick bristled. "I don't snore, Mike. You do!"

"Don't be stupid, Rick. It's you who always snores. I know 'cause you keep me up every damn night at home in my room."

"Don't you mean _**our**_ room."

"No, Rick, _**my**_ room." Mike told him firmly. "And you know, before you came into my room, I had a good life. Even after the divorce I had my room all to myself. I had some privacy. But you ruined that after mom had you move in with me."

"Like I had a choice." Rick retorted. "You think it's easy for me to be in the same room as you? I want my room back just as much as yours, Mike, but I can't on account of our aunt occupying it."

"Then keep your shit in one corner of my room and out of my way." Mike told him. "I'm sick and tired of your wights on the floor, and your stupid music."

They were a nice consistent pair as they glared at each other. Instead of going at one another like a rough-and-tumble pair that would fight, they did the next thing to it.

"What the hell Mike! It's my stuff. I can do whatever I want with them." Rick yelled. "Besides, I don't have anywhere else to put them, so back off!"

"Then keep them out of my way!" Mike snapped. "Put them in the basement or the garage, but keep them out of my way."

Rick just jutted out his chin at him and walked away, slumping down upon a chair and turning his wide back to Mike.

Mike balled his hands into tight fists, cussing to himself. He went over to the main terminal, sat down, and fiddled a bit on the computer. He glanced over at the phone and thought about calling their father, to tell him that Rick had used him as a shield to protect himself from a dinosaur. But that was his trump card for later. For now he would try to keep his cool.

It was a few minutes before Rick said anything to Mike. "I was just worried that you might have been eaten or attacked by a dinosaur, Mike." He said, turning in his chair to face him.

Trying not to shout this time, Mike turned and faced his brother. "As I said before, Rick, I wasn't attacked. I just went for a walk outside. Why? Were you that worried about me?"

Rick scuffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't let it go to your head, Mike. How would I explain to dad that you were suddenly eaten by a dinosaur, huh?"

"Unless I'm being used as a shield by you." Mike sneered coldly.

Rick scowled. "Are you ever going to get off that?"

"No," said Mike firmly. "And you should be lucky that I didn't tell dad right off the bat about that little bit of info."

Rick didn't say anything. He turned around in his chair again, his back to Mike.

Mike smiled smugly at the thought of getting Rick in trouble with their dad, but then frowned because it would also bring him trouble. He foresaw several problematic possibilities. The first would be that Rick would get really angry and call him out for being a snitch and a crybaby. Dad would be pissed off at Rick for acting like a coward instead of protecting him, and would never trust him again. Rick would try and get even with him by wrecking something of his in his room out of spite when they got home. But mostly dad would be pissed at him. Well not pissed really, but generally disappointed. It would serve him right though!

Mike felt so sour and unforgiving with Rick that for a few minutes he'd almost forgotten about the baby Brachiosaurs that morning.

Instead Mike let his mind wonder again, his thoughts on the visitors' center and Jurassic Park. The building may have been old, but it still stood strong even after 4 years of neglect and abandonment. True the lower part of the center may have succumbed to the elements and was starting to show signs of rot, but Mike thought that maybe one day this place could re-open.

Mike could still remember the footage of the Tyrannosaur from the San Diego incident. That dinosaur, unlike the baby Brachiosaurs, was not the type that he wanted to meet. But after the Dilophosaur from yesterday, Mike was sure that it was probably still alive somewhere on this island.

Their dad was right about one thing: He and Rick had to stay in the building until the rescuers arrived.

* * *

:

 **Sorry its taking me so long to upload these, I'm doing my best to do one a day. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. And thanks for the reviews so far. If you have any ideas or opinions you can leave em in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Mike and Rick belong to me.**

 **Jurassic Park/isla nublar (C) Universal**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 **:**

The afternoon soon came upon the visitors' center and it had gotten pretty hot in the control room. Mike and Rick had shared a single water bottle between themselves. But the water had now been used up.

Mike left the control room and searched the upper floor for anything that might help. There were a few vending machines near the elevator that looked like they had some snacks insides. And bottles of water.

With Rick's help Mike was able to get the machine open. The boys stocked-up on food and water and brought it all back to the control room. They divided the snacks between them, but Mike had noticed that Rick took most of the good stuff like the candy bars. There was scarcely anything left that Mike didn't think was going to give him ingestion.

"Rick!" Mike said. "You can't take all the good candy bars. Give me some at least."

"You still have 3 of your food packets."

"So what?" said Mike, grabbing at a Mars bar. "You can't have all of the snacks you know."

Rick snatched back the Mars bar out of his brother's' hand. "We'll be going home tomorrow anyway, Mike. And besides, I have no more food in my pack as it is."

"And who's fault is that?" Mike shouted, standing to his feet and glaring down at Rick. "I have seen you, Rick. You're always stuffing your face whenever I'm not looking."

Rick got to his feet, his face angry and beginning to turn red. "What gives you the right to spy on me and talk about what I do in my life?"

Mike snorted. "Some life."

"Talking about my life won't get you a life,"

"Screw you, Rick!" Mike yelled. "At least I have a life outside the house. What you do you do all day, huh? Nothing. All you do at home is loath around and eat, getting fat just like dad."

"Oh, so now you're bringing dad into this?" Rick challenged. "It's not his fault that he started to gain weight, Mike!"

"Then who's fault is it?" said Mike.

"I don't know!"

The two brothers stood in silence as they glared at each other.

Finally Rick had had enough. He picked up the rest of the candy bars, stuffed them in his backpack, and left the control room.

Mike watched him go, but didn't bother to call him back. He went to the computer, sat down, and picked up the phone. If his brother was going to be like this, then fine, he'll see what dad would have to say. He started dialing.

(*)

Rick had went down to the first floor. The argument was still fresh in his mind as he stood near the doors and ate a candy bar, his hands sticky because the chocolate had melted in the heat. He finished it and tossed the wrapper on the floor.

He was still angry with what Mike had told him. He couldn't believe that he had brought their dad into this. True that their dad had gained a little weight over the last two years, but that was only because of the divorce. Dad, who had a solid build once, now had the same kind of body shape as he did.

Rick opened one of the double doors and poked his head out, feeling the cool morning air becoming more hot. He looked out over the small pond and past the trees as he let his mind wonder again.

He and Mike had come through the crash, but the dinosaurs were not possible. The one from yesterday had truly scared the living shit out of him. True he had acted like a coward, but that didn't give Mike the right to punch him. Did it? He took off his machete from his belt and looked at it. It was a good weapon to use as a means of protecting himself... but he had failed to protect Mike.

What if out of spite Mike did tell their dad? Rick really didn't want to have to explain to him how he had acted the coward instead of his brother's protector.

Rick looked out at the small pond again. He could see the reflections of the tropical trees at the other end of the pond. He suddenly noticed an image on the rippling surface. He squinted, not comprehending...

And then he looked up, and then he froze, his eyes wide.

A Velociraptor was standing on the other side of the pond.

It hadn't noticed him so Rick quickly slipped in back through the doors. He peeked around the corner of the door, hoping that the dinosaur hadn't seen him.

The raptor was a bright reddish-brown color. Its underside was white, including the inner sides of its arms and legs. Its throat and the underside of its lower jaw however was a light blue. Along its back were black stripes that ran down over the brown like a tiger. It had bright yellow eyes that were focused on the water and not on him.

Rick gulped because it wasn't the eyes he was worried about. It was the raptor's teeth and claws that he was worried about. They were sharp and deadly, the killing claws being the most deadliest.

Rick felt a chill as he watched the dinosaur drink from the pond.

Of course, the dinosaur hadn't realized that it had been seen so it continued to drink.

Rick also noticed that the dinosaur was around 6 ft tall, which was impossible in any sense. It shouldn't be that big.

The animal, as if sensing it was being watched, looked up from its drinking, it's snout sniffing the air. Then it turned its head in the direction of the building.

Rick promptly ducked out of sight, closed the doors, and dashed back up the stairs to the second floor as quickly as he could, because he was sure that the dinosaur had seen him.

(*)

Mike had just gotten off the phone with his dad when Rick came running in through the door, his eyes wide with terror as he panted.

"Rick, what's the matter?" Mike said, looking a little worried as Rick slammed the door behind him, the lock clicking.

"There's a raptor outside the building!"

"What?"

"Just outside! Across the pond! But I think it may have seen me."

Mike got up and hurried out of the control room, with Rick right behind him. They ran along the hall, got to the stairs, and looked down toward the doors. And with horror they saw, moving in through the double doors, a Velociraptor. And it wasn't alone. There were four more raptors coming in through the doors behind it.

The boys hunkered down on the balcony as the dinosaurs below them fanned out, hissing and growling softly.

"What do we do?" Rick whispered.

Mike didn't answer. He knew that the raptors would find a way up to the second floor. Damaged staircase or not, Mike also knew that raptors could jump high. Malcolm's book had told him about this.

One raptor bent down and sniffed at something on the floor near the doors. Mike peered down at it and saw that it was a candy bar wrapper. The same kind of candy wrapper Rick had taken from his hand a few minutes ago!

Mike turned to Rick and whispered fiercely, "You left a candy wrapper lying on the ground?"

Rick looked at Mike as he pointed down to the lobby. The raptor, with the wrapper in it's claws, was now sniffing the air. The other raptors did the same as they moved deeper into the rotunda. The boys knew that sooner rather then later the raptors would find their way up to the second floor.

"We need to move now!" Mike whispered. "The control room, Rick, hurry!"

They dashed back down the hall toward the control room.

As they ran, panting with fear, Mike turned sharply to Rick. "Why did you leave a candy bar wrapper lying around, Rick?"

"I didn't know there were raptors lurking around outside, Mike!"

They got back to the control room but as soon as Rick tried to open the door, he found that he couldn't. The handle would not budge. Then he remembered that he needed his access card so he dug frantically in his pockets and found... that he did not have one.

"I don't have my access card, Mike!"

Mike dug into his own pockets, too, and found that he also didn't have a card with him. "And me!" he said.

Looking in through the round glass windows, they saw that the cards were on the desks in the room, just lying there with their stuff.

And to make it worse was that they heard the sounds of the snarling of raptors. It was coming up from the hallway.

"They're coming!" Rick whispered.

"We need to go through the showcase theater window again!" Mike said as he turned and bolted up the steps and into the hallway. Rick was right behind him, panting hard as he ran.

They rounded the corridor and went down a shorter corridor that led to the theater. They heard the snarls of the raptors getting closer. Then, just as they were just about to pass another hallway, Rick stopped in his tracks and froze. Mike stopped and turned to him.

"Rick, why are you stopping?" Mike said, panting.

Rick lifted a hand and pointed down the hallway to his left, his eyes wide as he moved back beside Mike. Mike followed his finger and saw what his brother was pointing at.

In the hallway was a single, lone raptor. It had somehow gotten to the second floor. The dinosaur hissed menacingly when it saw them.

The boys knew what they had to do now; They ran for it.

They reached the theater door, opened it, and slammed it shut. Closed!

But the raptor on the other side slammed into the door with a loud thud. It screeched, a terrifying sound that echoed in the still hallway. Soon more screeches and barks joined it. Mike and Rick ran down the aisle, climbed through the broken window, and back into the control room.

Mike ran to the computer and started clicking, opening up the window screens of the tour program.

"What are you doing?" Rick shouted as he gathered up his stuff.

Mike ignored him as he clicked on the mouse, his focus entirely on what he was doing.

"There's no time for that!" Rick told him again. "We've got to get out of here!"

There was a loud bang and the boys turned to look at the door. The raptors had arrived. And they wanted in.

Mike counted that all four of them were there as he turned and clicked on the mouse a final time before quickly gathering his things. The raptors each took a turn banging on the door and the rounded glass windows. A spiderweb of cracks appeared and the boys knew that they had only a few more seconds at least before they got in.

"Where do we go now, Mike? We're trapped!"

Rick was right. They couldn't go through the theater again because the other raptor was there. And going out through the main door was not a good option at the moment.

Mike looked around. There was a hole in the ceiling that he and Rick could get in through, but the...

There was another crack of glass as another raptor slammed into the window, screeching. Rick was looking around and spotted an air duct across the room. The duct was big enough for them both to crawl into. He ran over to it, pried open the lid, and waved Mike over. "In here!" he said.

Mike ran over to him, got on all fours, and crawled into the vent. Rick followed after him just as he heard the window shatter behind him. They hurried through the vent, hoping to find a way that led away from the control room. Rick heard the raptors snarl from behind him, but he and Mike were already deep within the vent.

"Where are we going?" Rick coughed as he crawled after Mike. There was a large build-up of dust that had gathered over the years. Mike ignored him as he crawled along. Behind them they could hear the sound of the raptors snarling in rage, but they were faint. Too bad for them.

They finally came to another service hatch at the end of the vent. Mike pushed it open and almost fell out into open air. He felt around in the semi-darkness until his hands touched the metal rail of a service ladder. He positioned his body enough so that he was able to climb down. Rick followed down after him with the backpacks.

"Where are we?" Rick said as he climbed down the ladder.

Mike looked around as he descended the ladder. His feet touched flat concrete after eleven feet.

Rick soon joined him but couldn't see very good in the dark. "I can't see shit," he said.

Mike smiled smugly in the dark. "That's why I have these," he said. He took out his night-vision goggles from his backpack and put them on.

The light from the goggles lit-up and Mike was able to see where they were.

Rick grumbled as he kept close to Mike. "Oh, that's fine for you, Mike, but what about me?"

"Just stay close to me, Rick. I think we're in the garage under the center." Mike said as he led Rick forward. In the phosphorescent green vision of the goggles he saw a small row of tour cars lined up across a wall. There were even a few Wrangler Sahara jeeps as well. The boys moved forward until they finally reached the exit door that led outside. The big garage door was closed shut so there was no way that they could open it.

Mike pressed the handle and the door opened. He took off his goggles as bright sunlight met him.

"Now where do we go?" said Rick.

Mike looked around then stepped out onto the small road that led uphill to the front of the building. "We need to get to the tour car." he said.

Rick was still nervous as he looked around at the surrounding jungle. "But what about the raptors? Won't they know that we are outside?"

"Maybe, but I activated the tour program right before the raptors showed up at the control room." said Mike. "We have less then two minutes before the car takes off."

"But we are suppose to stay here at the building." said Rick as he followed after Mike. "Dad said so."

Mike shook his head as he crept around the building. "I called dad and he told me that the rescue team will be docking at the East dock tomorrow some time in the late afternoon. We have to get there first so that they won't come inland to the visitor center, Rick. If they do, and they will, the raptors will ambush them."

Rick looked doubtful as he followed his brother to the front of the building.

The tour car was still there, its electric motor humming on standby. The boys quickly put their stuff in the back trunk and climbed into the car. A few seconds later the vehicle started off with an electrical hum. The boys were both astounded and relieved as the car started moving. A computerized voice said, "Welcome aboard! Please keep your arms and legs inside the car at all times. Never mind the steering wheel. Our completely automated fleet will handle the driving for you."

Rick said, "Where's this car going to take us?"

"To the East dock," said Mike as he slid himself into the front passenger seat. The car drove along down the road, but it didn't go very fast. "Once we pass through the gate, we will be travelling south down the tour road. Then a bit east, and then finally north."

"So basically the dock is on the other side of the island, right?" said Rick.

Mike nodded as he looked at the car's speed metre. "I wish this thing could move a little faster though. We're only travelling at 12 mph."

Rick then got a thought in his head. "Hold on, Mike. How's this car even moving? I thought the track in the middle of the road was all broken and stuff, even after four years. Doesn't it need it to, you know, run?"

Mike said simply, "Not if the two antenna on the car can still pick up a signal relay from the control room. And as long as the road isn't too damaged, the car can still drive. But I think we'll be okay."

Rick looked out through the rear window doubtfully. "I hope you're right, Mike." he said. "I hope you're right."

The car continued down the road, passed through the main gate, and disappeared beyond the jungle from sight.

* * *

:

 **Sorry its taking me so long to upload these, I'm doing my best to do one a day. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. And thanks for the reviews so far. If you have any ideas or opinions you can leave em in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Mike and Rick belong to me.**

 **Jurassic Park/isla nublar (C) Universal**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part II**

" **Power** can sometimes be lost in so many ways."

:

 **Chapter 11:**

 **:**

The tour vehicle continued down the road at its 12mph pace. Mike and Rick sat in their seats for the past ten minutes since then. The encounter with the raptors in the visitors' center had shaken them up a great deal. Mike still couldn't believe that those sort of dinosaurs still were alive on the island. He'd always dreamed of seeing raptors one day, but never like this. They were beautiful animals though. Deadly, but beautiful.

Rick sat in the front drivers seat, fiddling with the knobs and interactive CD ROM screen.

Mike sat in the back, away from him. He was still angry with his brother for leaving that candy bar wrapper on the floor and luring those raptors to them. Because of him they both had to leave the building. That place was the only safety they had. Now they were back out in the jungle in an old tour car that had grinding old gears, and dust build-up.

Mike just hoped that the car kept on going. He didn't know how long the power in the center would last or if the road was so damaged by the weather over the last four years, that there would be a lot of fallen trees in their way.

Turns out there were.

Twice the boys had to get out of the car when it automatically stopped. Sometimes there were large branches in the way that were so heavy, that they had to be moved by both boys. It was exhausting and slow work. But it had to be done in order for the car to keep moving forward.

The jungle around them was thick as the car moved on and the boys were glad that they were inside something that granted them some protection. The thick jungle soon widened into a grassy plain. There were less road debris here than in the jungle. The grass on either side of the road had grown tall. Mike noticed that the electric perimeter fence was overgrown with vines and vegetation. It made sense. Four years was a long time for a lot of stuff to grow on the island.

He checked the map again on the CD ROM miniature TV. The screen showed the green map of the island and the light-green icon of their car, vehicle 06, on the yellow road line. They were going in the right direction. Mike trusted that their car would get them to the east dock soon. He guessed that it would take approximately 45 minutes to reach the dock or longer depending on how fast the car went. He had programmed the tour to take them to the east dock, but not the speed of the vehicle.

The car came to a sudden stop on a rise in the road and Mike looked out through the windshield to see what was the matter. Rick did the same and he almost gasped in surprise.

There was a large, brownish animal in the middle of the tour road. It stood only a few feet from the car but Mike could see that it was huge. He knew what it was as he smiled: a Triceratops, a big one, lying on its side, and blocking the road. And it wasn't alone. There were others with it. It was a whole herd. The Triceratops had large fan-shaped crests behind their heads that were made out of solid bone. Each dinosaur, they were 26 feet long, was as big as a tank at least. Their horns were 5 feet long, the smaller one on the nose shorter.

Mike liked these animals a lot in his books when he was very little. The dinosaur in front of the car didn't move at all. It just breathed loud and raspy breaths as it slept.

"What are those things?" said Rick as he moved to the backseat with Mike, his eyes wide with nervousness.

Mike moved to the front seat and gazed out at the dinosaurs. "They're Triceratops," he said. "and it looks like its a big herd."

"I don't care what they are, they're blocking the road." said Rick frowning.

Mike snorted. "They are blocking the road because there is a nesting area down there in the meadow." He pointed out the window at an area to the left that had a small lake a few yards away from the Triceratops herd. Around it was a small group of Parasaurolophus. "We are just going to have to wait for them to move out of the way."

"Screw that!" Rick growled. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out, shouting. "Hey! You stupid dinosaurs! Move it!"

"Leave them alone, Rick," Mike hissed, glaring.

"We are in a hurry, Mike!" Rick snapped.

"I know that, stupid, but don't bother the dinosaurs! What if one of them charges at us and wrecks the car? We'll be stuck in the middle of the island with no transportation. So knock it off."

Rick muttered as he withdrew his head back into the car. "Than what are we going to do?"

"We stay put until they get up and leave," said Mike.

"But that can take hours." said Rick, turning away from the Triceratops.

"Well, Rick, you better get comfortable," said Mike. "because we're not going anywhere."

So for the next few minutes the boys waited in the car. The sun was still high in the sky so there was no worry about the day coming to an end. But the heat was unbearable in the interior of the tour car, and the leather seats and sunroof were not helping. Mike and Rick had rolled down the passenger and driver windows to let in a little fresh air. There was a nice breeze that came in on the wind. It brought some relief to the hot car. But Mike did not want to be cramped in the vehicle any longer. He opened the door and got out. Rick looked up in alarm.

"Mike, what are you doing?"

"I need to stretch my legs, Rick," Mike grunted. "I've been that car for ten or fifteen minutes at least. It's gonna take another thirty-five minutes to reach the east dock. Besides, I wanna check out the Triceratops for a bit."

Rick's jaw dropped. "Are you nuts or something? You can't go anywhere near those things."

Mike shut the door with an irritated grunt. "They are not going to hurt me." he said, walking slowly toward the nearest Triceratops.

Rick stuck his head out of the window again. "Well, you don't know that for sure! You think these dinosaurs are nice and peaceful... "

Mike tightened his jaw. "You have a problem with that?!"

Rick tried to say something back, but couldn't.

"Just stay in the car and shut up," Mike said disdainfully, turning to leave. "God! You're such a snot!"

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with you!" Rick said angrily.

"Well, It wasn't me who was flying the plane." Mike called back. "So who's fault is it really?"

Rick glared after him but didn't say anything that would sound like a good comeback.

Mike walked slowly and cautiously toward the sleeping Triceratops, despite feeling pissed at his brother. The other dinosaurs barely even took notice of him as he walked amongst them. He placed his hand on the dinosaurs' hide. It felt a little bit like the baby Brach's scales, but much rougher and warmer. The sleeping animal didn't even stir, it just kept sleeping.

Mike decided to go down into the meadow area which was surrounded by trees. He made his way down the hill and casually walked past some of the Triceratops who were milling around. They really didn't seem all that bothered that he was there amongst them at all. An animal would raise its head up, look at him, than go back to what it was doing. Mike smiled graciously at this. It meant that he could get close to these dinosaurs without upsetting them.

The meadow he was in looked sort of like a nesting site, like he had told Rick. There were mounds of raised dirt in some places and Mike could see some younger Triceratops amongst the larger adults.

There was a sudden irritated snort and a squeak behind him and Mike turned around to see a mother Triceratops shooing away a baby Parasaurolophus. The youngster had been sniffing at the mother Triceratops' nest with curiosity, and the mother had not liked that. Mike watched it run to the other nests, but got frightened away by the mothers guarding them. It gave up and ambled off down to the small lake where there were other Parasaurolophus.

Mike followed after it, careful not to bump into any Triceratops on the way.

The lake wasn't very big. It had a few palm trees here and there and even a muddy bank where the adult Parasaurs, Mike decides to call them that, drank or were resting.

There were other young Parasaurs aside from the youngster who had been bothering the nests. Mike saw that they were about the size of a small horse or cow. They were kinda cute, too. They had gentle faces had none of the viciousness of the raptors from the Visitors' Center. They were light grey, with brown stripes running from the tip of their noses over their necks and backs to the end of their tails and smaller brown stripes similar to the larger ones. They also had thick purple stripes that ran over their snouts and crests. He deduced that they were all at least a few months old, judging by how big they were.

Mike saw a fallen tree branch nearby so he walked over to it, and sat down. He really wished he had a camera now. The kids back at school would never believe this.

One of the babies noticed him on the branch and moved toward him. Mike kept still so as not to appear threatening, just like what he did with the baby Brachs. He had let them make the first move, so he had to let the baby Parasaurs do the same. The baby slowly walked toward him, showing every inch of timidness on its face. It than stopped when it was a mere foot from him.

Mike then extended his right hand out slowly for the little guy to sniff. The baby leaned forward, sniffing. Then Mike's palm connected with the dinosaur's snout. The baby let out a soft honk as Mike started to rub its head and small crest. He smiled as the dinosaur leaned in a little more, enjoying the sensation of being petted.

Soon the other four youngsters came forward. The one Mike was petting put its front feet on his lap so that it could lean in to sniff him. Mike felt the breath of the dinosaur on his cheek and tried not to giggle.

"Ooh! You're heavy," said Mike, leaning his head back a bit. "Aren't you?"

The baby Parasaur responded by sticking out its light-purple tongue and licking him on the side of his face. Mike tried again not to laugh as he felt the rough and wet tongue lick at him. "Hey! That tickles." he said.

The other babies came closer to crowd around their friend and began to do the same with Mike's bare legs, licking him.

Mike felt like he was in a petting zoo, only he was the salt-lick.

The whole experience went on for about a few minutes before Mike finally had enough. He got up from the branch, wiping off his legs and face clear of dino spit. The youngsters all backed up away from him and decided that it was time for them to leave anyway. The adults around the lake were beckoning them back with loud, short honks.

Mike brushed himself off and made his way back toward the tour road. He half turned to glance back at the babies who were now with their parents. The whole experience was great but he knew that it wasn't going to last. He wasn't looking forward to being back in the car with Rick. He would have to just ignore him, it was the only sensible thing to do.

He was halfway to the Triceratops nests when there was a sudden loud honk from across the lake. Mike stopped and looked around until his eyes saw a lone baby Parasaur running from the trees, crying and shrieking. It was calling out for help. But from what? Mike couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, something burst out of the forest and roared. Mike's jaw suddenly dropped. It was a Tyrannosaurus Rex!

He watched as the dinosaur rushed forward with huge strides and chased after the panicking Parasaur, but then it turned its attention to the herds of stampeding dinosaurs ahead.

And that stampeding herd was heading right for him.

Mike turned and began to run for it.

The meat eater roared at the fleeing Parasaurs and turned its attention to a running Triceratops, who was slower than the other dinosaurs. Mike watched in horror and fascination as he ran toward the road. The other Triceratops who had been blocking the car had moved out of the way, the stampede now kicking up a lot of dust. Mike coughed as he ran through the nesting site. The Triceratops all around him were bellowing in alarm as they began to run. The Tyrannosaur roared but Mike couldn't see where it was. The ground was shaking so much that he had twice lost his footing. There was a horrible shriek, a bellow, and the ground under Mike suddenly shook. He stumbled to the ground as he heard another roar right behind him amongst the dust. He got up and kept running.

In the thick cloud of dust, Mike could almost see the road. Suddenly, something large slammed down in front of him, blocking his way. Squinting and coughing, Mike saw that it was a Triceratops. A dead Triceratops. The dust began to clear and Mike saw the body more fully. The dinosaur's neck had been torn open, blood flowing freely from the wound. Mike stumbled backward on his rear, horrified. Then he heard a menacing growl behind him. Turning, he looked up and saw the Tyrannosaur standing a few feet away.

Mike froze.

He was completely exposed now as the dust fully cleared. The Tyrannosaur growled as it approached, the footfalls making the ground shake underneath him. Mike didn't move. He felt himself shaking with fright. He pressed his trembling body against the dead Triceratops to steady himself. He suddenly remembered something about Malcolm's book about staying still and not moving.

It was worth a try.

Mike kept still, his gaze focused on the approaching dinosaur. The Tyrannosaur growled low in its throat as it got closer. Mike braced for the attack and the death he knew was coming. But it didn't.

Mike watched as the Tyrannosaur moved its head over him, leaned down, and began to eat the Triceratops.

It had worked.

Mike couldn't believe it. The rex was standing over him and eating its kill, but it had not noticed him. It really couldn't see him if he didn't move.

The Tyrannosaur ripped a chunk of meat from the carcase, growling as it ate. Mike saw that the rex was content that it got a meal. The attack had been disastrous, but Mike knew that's how things here on the island worked. And right now he had to get out from under the rex.

He slowly got up and moved out from behind the dinosaur, the large tail waving over his head. He avoided the feet, crept by the legs, and moved out from the dinosaur's shadow. He now was only a few feet from the rex, but there was a new problem. The road and car were beyond the Tyrannosaur, which meant he would have to go around it.

Mike almost groaned but he knew it had to be done. With the dinosaur so close, he could smell it. But the car was so close that a quick sprint to it would mean safety.

What could he do?

Running would only get the Tyrannosaur's attention. He needed a distraction to confuse the dinosaur. He picked up a large rock in his hand and chucked it to his right in the bush. The rex didn't even look up when the bush shook. It just kept eating. Now what?

* * *

:

 **Sorry its taking me so long to upload these, I'm doing my best to do one a day. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. And thanks for the reviews so far. If you have any ideas or opinions you can leave em in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Mike and Rick belong to me.**

 **Jurassic Park/isla nublar (C) Universal**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

:

Leena Grillo, age 29, sighed, and wiped a bit of sweat from her brow. It had been hot the last couple of days in Quepos Downtown Puntarenas. She'd be leaving her small apartment the next day on the ship, The Liberator, on its rescue mission to save the two stranded boys from Isla Nublar.

She knew of the island and the captain had hired her as a guide to the crew in case they needed to go inland on the island. If the boys were not at the East Dock, like their father had instructed for them to do, then she would lead a small group inland to the main building.

Inwardly, Leena hoped that they were not there at the dock at all. Not that she didn't care, but she had her own reason for going along to the island. It was her grandmother's ancestral home of course, but it also had a lot of personal profit. And that profit was going to make her a lot of money.

Leena's small family, which lived in a flat above an outlet, was not making a lot of money to pay rent.

But later, when she was approached by a person from InGen, Leena was ready to listen. The person wanted to stay anonymous but assured her that if she did the job, then the pay would be substantial.

Leena couldn't pass up the opportunity. She had already packed her things for the trip, the bag next to the door. She had also been given a handgun by the InGen employee for self-defence. She didn't like guns very much, but she knew that she would need it. The rumors going around Puntarenas about the San Diego incident had made her a little nervous. She had seen the news about it and had even seen footage of the Tyrannosaurus Rex being freed back onto Isla Sorna. Hopefully she'd never encounter that on Nublar once she got there. That was the last thing that she wanted.

* * *

(*)

 _ **Back on Nublar-**_

Mike knew that he was dead if he moved. The Tyrannosaur was still feeding upon the dead Triceratops. The dinosaur still hadn't noticed him, but it would if he moved to run to the car. As fast as he was, the Tyrannosaur was probably faster. And even if he got to the car there was no way he or Rick could hide in it. The rex would surely knock the vehicle over and destroy it, ruining any chance of them getting to the East Dock.

So what could he do?

He turned toward the car and saw it through the tall underbrush. The sleeping Triceratops was no longer blocking the tour road, so there was no reason for the car not to move. But then Mike noticed that Rick was standing right in front of the car. He was blocking the vehicle's road censers. As long as he stood there, the car would not move forward. That was good.

Rick was looking over at him and Mike could see that he was scared. He didn't blame him. The Tyrannosaur was facing in the direction of the road while it ate. If Rick moved and car started to drive off, then the rex would see it.

Mike signalled Rick with his hand to stay put. Rick nodded silently. He understood.

The Tyrannosaur continued to feed, growling as bones crunched between its teeth. Mike felt sick to his stomach. The smell from the dinosaur was almost nauseating. Flies buzzed around the carcass and Mike saw some of them buzzing around the Tyrannosaur's bloodied jaws. As terrifying as the dinosaur was, Mike could see that it was just an animal doing what it did best. It was a powerful animal too, with muscles that rippled under its scales. Even in its shadow Mike saw that it had reddish-brown scales that seemed to be a bit dull, like the four years on the island was beginning to take its toll.

The Tyrannosaur then bent down, took a huge chunk of meat from the carcass, and moved away toward a clump of trees near the lagoon. Mike moved out of the way, careful not to get stepped on. The earth was shaking beneath him as the dinosaur moved off.

As soon as the Tyrannosaur's back was turned, and that it was far enough away, Mike made a run for it. Rick got the same idea because he was back in the car in an instant. Mike opened the passenger door, leaped in, and slammed the door shut. The car started moving forward down the road again.

Mike relaxed, his shoulders dropping. He exhaled slowly. He took a deep breath, and raised his head again to look at Rick. "You've got to admit, Rick," he said. "That was a close call."

"I thought he almost had you for sure." said Rick, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Not likely," breathed Mike as the car picked up speed along the road. "and it was not a he, anyhow, Rick. It was a she."

"How do you know?" said Rick.

"Female Tyrannosaurs are bigger than the males," Mike said curtly. "Besides, I got a very good look when that rex was standing over me."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rick, staring at him. Then he suddenly knew what Mike meant and gave him a disgusted look.

"Don't make that face, Rick," Mike groaned, leaning back in his seat. "I didn't have much of a choice standing there under her until she moved. But at least we got away, that's the important thing."

"I still can't believe that there is a T-Rex on this island." said Rick. "How could it have survived all these years?"

"I have a pretty good guess." said Mike. "But it might take a while to explain."

"I think we have plenty of time on our hands." said Rick as the car moved slowly through a grove of trees.

Mike took a deep breath and turned to Rick in his seat. "Its a bit hard to explain, but I'll try. Foods like Fish, chicken, beef, lamb, milk, cheese, beans, brewer's yeast, mung bean sprouts and most fruits and vegetables are filled with lysine. The plant eating dinosaurs eat stuff that are Lysine rich, and the carnivores, like the T-Rex, eat the plant eating dinosaurs. Got that?"

Rick nodded slowly. "I think so."

"Well, Lysine is an essential amino acid in human nutrition because our bodies cannot produce it; therefore, it must be taken in either by diet or supplementation. The dinosaurs on this island have found a way around that so that they could survive."

"But who made it?"

Mike thought about that for a moment. "I read in Malcolm's book that the scientists of Jurassic Park made it as a contingency in case any of the dinosaurs got off the island."

Rick looked a little concerned. "And have they? I mean aside from the T-Rex in San Diego... "

Mike shook his head. "Not likely. There would have been news across the world about dinosaurs showing up."

The vehicle continued down the road, around several turns until it started travelling North again after a few minutes. The fences they past were torn down, the electrical rods of the structures bent and broken. This part of the island allowed the boys to see some of the ocean to their right. The sun was beginning to set and Mike was worried that the trail to the dock would be difficult to see. But once they reached the crossroads that wouldn't matter. They were nearing it now.

The car slowed and then came to a stop near a section of road that crisscrossed with another road that didn't have a rail in the middle. Mike saw that it went Eastward downhill through a thicker part of the island. The road was narrow and he could barely see what was beyond it.

The computerized voice on the speaker came on again. "To your right is our East dock, where we receive all of the supplies that can't be produced on the island and where our staff members travel from when they need to return to the mainland."

Mike opened his door and his shoes splashed into a muddy puddle beneath him. Rick got out as well, muttering about the heat surrounding him.

"This looks like a maintenance road for park workers or wardens." said Mike as he adjusted his utility belt. "And its the road we need to take to get to the East Dock. Lets go."

"What about the car?" said Rick, pointing behind him at the idling green explorer.

Mike shrugged as he began to walk. "Don't worry about it, Rick. The car is on standby because I programed it that way. It will stay here where it is parked until we come back. Oh, that reminds me, we best keep something in front of the car's automatic braking system sensors so that it doesn't take off without us."

Rick nodded and grabbed a fallen tree branch that was just about the right size. He pulled it over to the car and placed it where the road sensors where mounted. Once it was in place Rick joined Mike on the road and they began to walk.

* * *

The boys felt like it had been half an hour since they had set out. They had left the tour car behind, and the winding road was now becoming less wide. The walk was not gruelling since the jungle around them offered some protection from the heat. But the tall, closeness of the foliage on ether side of them made it hard to see where the beach was.

The weary boys pressed on, rounding a corner. As they rounded it, Mike saw a yellow road sign that cautioned vehicles to slow on the turn. Beyond it was a white, wood guard rail fence that was broken outward. It almost looked like a car had smashed through it.

"What happened here?" said Rick as he approached the fence.

"I'm not sure." said Mike, peering down to the embankment below. He saw a lone jeep Wrangler on a ridge that overlooked another road. But the road was a bit hard to see. "I can see another jeep down there, Rick. Lets check it out."

Rick rolled his eyes and followed Mike down the hill.

Mike approached the jeep. It was silver and red with a black and red logo on the door. The words _**"Jurassic Park"**_ were emblazoned across it. But the vehicle was old and rusted, the tires deflated and half sunk into the ground. The soft top roof was caved in and covered with leaves and sticks. Mike went to the front and saw that the windshield was shattered outward like the fence. But because of the low light, Mike couldn't see inside the jeep. Even if he could, the windows were all dirty with grime.

Rick took a look at the ruined Wrangler on all sides and shook his head, whistling softly. "This jeep took a total beating from the weather, Mike. How did it get here?"

"I'm not sure." said Mike, examining the rusted driver door. He tried to open the door, but the handle refused to budge. He tried again to look in through the windshield, but the glass was all dirty.

Rick came over and helped him with the door. The handle finally gave and the door swung open.

Unfortunately that was a bad idea.

When the door opened a dense cloud of flies flew out, buzzing in the boys faces. They swatted them away quickly. Once the annoying insects were gone, Mike took a look inside the jeep... and immediately recoiled back with horror and revulsion. "Oh my god! That is sick!" he gasped, covering his mouth.

Rick looked confused and looked inside the jeep to see what was the problem. And when he saw what was inside he almost barfed.

There were the skeletal remains of a person in the drivers seat. It wore the tattered remnants of a yellow rain slicker. Underneath it was a torn light-blue jacket with a zipper. It was also torn and shredded. The oversized grey pleated pants were flattened and covered in dirt. The body looked like it had been leaning back against the seat. Mike saw that the drivers seat had been adjusted. It made sense since the body was big.

Rick took out his flashlight and shined it inside. "What happened to this guy?" he said, keeping his distance.

Mike looked up and down the body. Stench was so horrible that it almost made him choke. "I think he was attacked by a dinosaur, Rick. A very nasty one."

"How do you know?" said Rick, shining the light on the body again. "He probably died from natural causes or something."

Mike shook his head as he took out his flashlight. "No," he said, turning it on. "he was attacked by a dinosaur. You can tell by the body and how it's all torn apart."

Rick followed his brother's finger along the beam, on places where the body was most damaged.

"This guy's stomach was torn open and eaten. Then his face and hands. But this must have been a fat guy because the seat has been adjusted. So the animal must have had a lot of meat to eat."

Rick almost gagged. "Don't be gross, Mike."

"And if you look here," Mike pointed to the raincoat. "There's old, dried blood splattered on his shirt and coat, and on his pants."

Rick took a deep breath, trying not to be sick. "This doesn't make me feel any better, Mike." he said softly.

It didn't do much for Mike, either, but it was the truth. It was laying right there in the dark jeep.

Mike went around to the front and almost tripped over a cable. He bent down and examined it curiously. It was all rusty and brown and seemed to be attached to something down below the embankment. Mike straightened up and carefully climbed down the slope. Rick followed after him, not wanting to stay anywhere near the jeep or the corpse inside it.

At the bottom the boys found themselves on another park road. Rick saw that there was an old sign alongside the road near a large tunnel behind it. The arrow on the sign, which was under the logo of a boat, pointed to the tunnel.

Between it were the words, _''_ _ **East Dock**_ _''_.

Rick groaned a little. He didn't like tunnels very much because he didn't know where they went.

Mike shone his flashlight's beam into the tunnel. It was dark but it was the only way to the East Dock. "Looks like the only way to reach the dock is through that tunnel."

Rick backed away. "No way I'm goin' in there." he said.

Mike moved toward the tunnel. "It's our only chance, Rick. It's only a tunnel."

"Yeah, but anything could be in there."

Mike scuffed as he walked into the entrance. "Then you can stay here, Rick. But I'm going."

"No way you're leaving me here!" said Rick.

"Then come on already!" Mike snapped, clearly annoyed with Rick's complaining.

Frowning, Rick followed after him, his flashlight's beam joining his brother's beam.

* * *

:

 _ **looks like the boys have found Nedry's jeep and his body.**_

 _ **Sorry its taking me so long to upload these, I'm doing my best to do one a day. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. And thanks for the reviews so far. If you have any ideas or opinions you can leave em in the reviews or PM me.**_

 _ **Mike and Rick belong to me.**_

 _ **Jurassic Park/isla nublar/ Nedry (C) Universal**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

:

The tunnel was dark and Mike and Rick weren't sure if there were any dinosaurs within it that were lurking around as they continued forward. The flashlight beams were bright. But that didn't add any comfort to the two brothers. They were nervous and wanted to get out of the tunnel as soon as possible. And if a dinosaur suddenly sprang up and attacked them, they would have no means to protect themselves. Rick's machete was the only weapon they had with them.

The tunnel was plain except for the casual light bulb above. But there was no light coming from them at all, and Mike knew that was because he had only supplied the main building's control room with power.

So on the both of them went, but all the while a very uncomfortable thought was growing inside Mike. He wondered whether or not they should have stayed with the car back on the road. Sure it might have taken them back to the Visitor center, but the raptors could be waiting for them. And what if the power in the center shut off? They'd be stuck in the middle of the island with no transportation.

Mike was glad that the power had not turned off, but a new realization suddenly came to him as he turned to Rick.

"Rick, we didn't bring the radios with us."

"The radios?" he said.

Mike nodded. "They must be back at the Visitor center with the rest of the stuff."

"There's nothing we can do about it now," said Rick as he moved along. "We're almost at the docks anyway."

"Then how are we going to contact the boat and the rescue team to let them know we are there waiting for them?" said Mike. "We don't even have any binoculars to spot them."

"These rescue guys are professionals, Mike," said Rick. "They'll see us before we see them from a long ways off, if they have binoculars themselves I mean."

Mike said, "That means the dock will have to be our temporary camp until they come tomorrow afternoon."

"Then do we wait at the dock?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, we wait."

The tunnel finally opened up and they came out to an open wharf. The road led down to a large and long wooden dock. There was a protective barrier to stop waves from crashing onto the land. The land that surrounded dock had 14-foot high fences. There was an entrance gate at the end of the dock and guard office as well. The dock itself wasn't that big. The road went off to the left and down the beach past another main gate. To the right was just more beach and rocky shoreline.

"Is this the East dock? Man, what a dump." said Rick in a disappointed groan as he looked around.

Mike wasn't much impressed either. The dock had several disregarded crates scattered about, and there was an abandoned forklift near the small office. And because of its size Mike was not sure if the rescue team would see them, or even know where the dock was. It could take them hours tomorrow to find the dock and them.

But Mike thought that the team would arrive and get them, regardless of how the dock looked.

The sun had completely fallen behind the ocean now as evening set in. The sound of rolling waves was everywhere around the dock. The boys decided it was best to sleep inside the office. It was not much to look at nor was it a comfortable position for either of them. The inside of the small building was damp. And despite being made up of concrete, the paintwork a taken a good beating from the weather. There was an armchair and next to it was an old television set on desk. There was a phone too but Mike left it alone. He didn't work anyway. They divided up their food and ate in silence, for there was nothing that was worth talking about. An early sleep was what they both agreed upon. They hadn't packed their sleeping mats or sleeping bags so they had to improvise by using their backpacks as pillows. Mike picked a spot under the desks, brushing away a few cobwebs. Rick settled down next to him under the table with the TV.

Before they nodded off Mike had made sure that the office was secured for the night. The tattered screen door wasn't a nice sight when he had seen it. Luckily there had been a second door that did shut. This he locked from the inside.

The night was calm except for the sound of the crashing waves outside the office, and the distant sound of dinosaur calls. Rick was already fast asleep in his cozy little corner. Mike was pretty much still awake, thinking in the dark. He had been relying on his knowledge of dinosaurs and the old park to get him and his brother through so that they could survive. He figured, though, that there was much more that he would end up learning in the future than he would have ever hoped to.

The encounter with the Tyrannosaur had shaken him a little. The size of the greatest predator that ever lived on land was quite a sight to behold. Mike thought that it was sort of beautiful, like the raptors. He sighed as he thought about what the kids and their friends back home would say when he and Rick told them.

But then he knew that he and his brother wouldn't be allowed to say anything. The Casta Rican government and the people of the UN would probably make them, and their dad, sign a non-disclosure agreement about their experience on Isla Nublar, and that it would forbid them from telling anyone about the dinosaurs.

Mike hated government people like that. The dead pilot of the plane would be discarded and the whole UN would probably write him off as some drunk who couldn't fly. As for he and Rick, they would probably be detained by UN agents at their hotel until they signed their non-disclosure agreements.

Mike may have only been twelve, but he knew how his own government worked.

And what would happen with the island after they were gone? He shook the thoughts from his head and tried to get some sleep. The sound of the dinosaurs and insects of the night lulled him off.

Leena Grillo stared out at the brightening ocean, fighting seasickness as she stood in the bow of the Liberator. She was not use to these kinds of waves at all. She had awoken early to get to the docks where the boat was. The captain had cast off early and the crew had also armed themselves with weapons.

The boat was speeding along as fast as it could and already Leena was getting anxious to get to the island. That or seasick.

She was not the kind of person that was use to the sea. She was a land person for gods sake.

Leena was only fortunate that she had dressed appropriately for the journey. She was in a green tank-top which showed off her midriff. She wore dark, tan jeans and a pair of brown, outfitter snake proof hunting boots. Snake proof and knee-high because Leena was not taking any chances with the island, short rescue mission or not. She hated snakes.

The captain had informed Leena that they would arrive at the island within a few hours. It would be at around after twelve or two when they arrived at the East dock. Course they would not actually dock there. The locals around her town kept yammering on about the island and how it was cursed. About how fishermen from local villages went missing when they got too close to the shore. They called those islands _**'Las Cinco Muertes'**_ for a reason.

But Isla Nublar was placed halfway between the Five Deaths and the mainland.

Leena adjusted her headband a bit as the boat kicked up a spray of water. Soon she would be at the island and soon she would get her hands on dinosaur eggs. Providing that the boys were not there when they arrived. Leena couldn't just sneak onto the island without the captain or crew noticing. She had to be smart about it, too. If the boys were not at the dock when they arrived, than a small party, led by her, would have to go onshore and head to the main building. It would be a long trek across the island, but it would be worth it. The only hiccup in her plan would be if the crew found out. The captain had stated in the briefing room that nothing from the island was to be taken off of it. And that his was strictly a quick rescue mission.

But no one would find out. She would make sure of it. The handgun in her bag was all she needed to do it.

Water began to splash over the prow, and she moved a little aft, to keep herself dry. She gripped the railings as she moved back. These types of boats were used as anti-drug trafficking operations in Costa Rican waters. Leena did not like being out on boats very much. She only hoped that the boys were not at the East dock when they got there.

Morning had come to the East dock and Mike was awake, as usual, before Rick. Beams of sunlight shone into the office as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Speckles of dust floated in the air as he moved around. He coughed and decided to go outside for bit. He opened the door and went out, feeling the cool morning air on his face. The smell of the salt ocean breeze brought a smile to Mike's face as he overlooked the dock, and then the ocean. Somewhere out there was the rescue boat that would be taking him and Rick home. He had to admit that being on this island and seeing dinosaurs was great and everything, but he missed his dad and he really wanted to be home. But another part of him really was going to miss seeing all of the dinosaurs. He ventured a little ways toward the end of the dock, sat down, and took off his utility belt. It didn't seem like it would be much use now and he didn't know why he kept it. Probably just out of habit.

By the time 9:25 came around, Rick was next to wake up. He was in a sour mood because he was awoken in the night by things crawling on him and his legs. He also grumbled about the way his clothes looked from having been on the island and trekking through jungles. Mike couldn't blame him as he walked back to the office. His own clothes were worn and frayed. His yellow t-shirt had a small cut at the bottom and the fabric smelled like his own body odour. He hadn't bathed in a while and his pits were beginning to stink, among other places. His shoes were also covered in dried mud, plus his socks.

Mike couldn't wait to get out of his dirty clothes and take a nice, long shower back at the hotel. Course, Rick would be the first one to take a shower first and make him take one last. But he wasn't that worried about it. Mike could go for weeks in the clothes he was wearing. Rick, not so much.

They scrounged around their backpacks for any remaining food. They had eaten a bit last night before they went to bed. Rick had eaten the last of his candy bars and was now on the dry food like chips and crackers.

Mike was a little more careful with his food. He was down to one survival food packet now, and the chips and snacks he had needed to be rationed until they got off the island.

They ate in silence inside the office. It was getting brighter outside and Mike wanted to explore more of the dock. Rick decided to stay inside the office until the rescue team arrived. There was no way he was going out there in the jungle again, not after the raptors and the Tyrannosaur.

Mike went outside and felt the warmth of a new day greet him. He was not looking forward to sweating again. But since it was getting warmer and all, Mike decided to take a swim. After all, he was at the beach and getting himself and his clothes wet might wash away the dirt and grime on him.

He went down to the dock and was just about to take a dive into the water, when from somewhere in the distance, he heard a loud squawk. He paused and listened. It sounded like...

No.

Mike turned quickly back toward the incline of the access road. He squinted and saw six shadows coming down from where the tunnel was. When he saw what the shadows were shaped like, his eyes widened in fear.

Raptors.

Mike quickly ran back toward the office. He threw the door open and Rick looked up suddenly from packing his backpack with chips.

"Mike, what is it?"

"Raptors, Rick! I just saw them! They're coming toward the dock." said Mike.

Both boys quickly got out of the small building just as the first raptor appeared around the corner of the road. It was soon joined by five more of its comrades. Mike and Rick ducked down among the discarded crates along the dock. The crates were big enough to hide them, but Mike wasn't sure for how long.

Mike peeked over the crates and watched as the raptors fanned out to explore their new territory. He gulped, then tried to make a quick plan to get him and Rick out of this situation. There wasn't a lot he could do. The raptors were blocking their only way out of the dock area.

He turned around and saw the rocky shoreline to the left. The concrete barrier alongside the rocks was constructed along the shoreline to control beach and landslide erosion caused by the waves. But four years, along with everything else in the old park, had succumbed to mother nature. Plus the fence was old and rusted and falling apart. They would never be able to climb it. But they would have to. It was their only chance.

"Rick, we're going to try and make a break for the fence," said Mike as he moved toward the edge of the dock.

"Why the fence?" Rick whispered.

"Because," Mike said. "We need to climb it, get back to the car, and get back to the Visitor center as quickly as possible."

Rick didn't looked all that sure as he followed his brother down the edge of the dock and onto the rocks. "I don't understand," he said. "shouldn't we just wait until they leave?"

Mike shook his head as he shimmied across the slippery rocks toward the concrete wall. Rick kept pace with him even though he wasn't very graceful. They moved across the rocks carefully, using the concrete wall for support. The crashing waves and water would splash them repeatedly, soaking them. Rick swore loudly as he followed his brother. The rocks were getting more narrow and harder to climb and Mike was trying to find a way up to the fence. But that seemed impossible because the concrete was smooth; the two of them couldn't possibly climb it.

"What do we do now?" Rick grunted impatiently as more water splashed him.

"I'm looking for a way up!" Mike shouted over the crash of the waves. Finally he found a place where the concrete had cracked and a thick vine grew down toward the rocks. Mike reached up and tugged on it, and it held his weight. "Lets start climbing, Rick." he said.

They started to climb up the vine, and finally reached the fence above. They climbed it with very little difficulty. It took only a few minutes, but they had made it to the other side of the fence.

Rick let out an irritated groan when he saw that a bit of his shirt was torn in the middle. He had not watched out for the barbwire coil at the top like Mike had.

They quickly ran through a grove of trees uphill in the direction of the access road that would take them to the main tour route, and the car.

As they ran, Mike thought about what they should do when they got back to the center. They should, by all means, call for the rescue team from the phones in the control room and warn them not to land at the East dock. If that happened, then the crew would be attacked by the awaiting raptors, and torn to shreds.

Mike focused on that as he ran. They had to get back to the Visitor center. They had to warn the rescue team.

* * *

:

 **Sorry its taking me so, so, so, so, so, so, so long to upload these, I'm doing my best to do one a day. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. And thanks for the reviews so far. If you have any ideas or opinions you can leave em in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Mike and Rick belong to me.**

 **Jurassic Park/isla nublar/ Nedry (C) Universal**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

:

Mike and Rick moved quickly through the jungle, large wet fronds slapping them as they ran to get back to the tour road. Rick had to work to keep pace with his brother because he was puffing like mad. After five minutes they had passed through a dozen trees uphill, which was hard because of the slippery slope. The ground finally became evened and began to go downward. This was a little more easier for Rick. This may have been a green, tropical island, but he was not the outdoorsy type.

Mike panted as he jogged along. His thoughts were only on getting back to the tour road. But he couldn't see it. As far as he could see there was nothing but forest. It was hot, too. Jungle hot. The area around them was close and hard to manoeuvre. Rick stumbled several times on roots and cursed as his head bumped on low-hanging branches.

"I don't know why we have to run, Mike!" Rick panted, beads of sweat literally dripping down the sides of his face. "The raptors aren't following us. Slow down dammit!"

"We can't," said Mike as he kept running. "the rescue boat and the crew could land at the dock. And the raptors might ambush them."

Rick's foot splashed in a puddle, spraying him with mud. He groaned and shook his foot. "How are you suppose to know?" He said irritably.

"Raptors are predators, and predators ambush their prey. Plus they may have made the East dock their territory."

"Like a hunting ground or something?" said Rick.

Mike nodded as he moved aside a large branch and came out upon...

"Yes!" said Mike.

The tour road was right in front of them. They had made it. And down the road, still with its headlights on, was the tour car.

"We made it!" Rick shouted. "Now lets get in that car, and get the hell back to the Visitor center."

They rushed to the car, moved the branch out of the way of the front sensors, and climbed in. The vehicle started to move off down the road with an electrical hum. But for some reason the hum was very low. Mike and Rick barely even noticed. They were both exhausted from running.

"I am getting really tired of this island." said Rick as he leaned back in the seat. "I just wanna go home."

"Me too, Rick," Mike said, breathing hard. "but first we need to get back to the center and warn the rescue team that they can't land at the dock."

Rick sat up straight in alarm. "But what if the other raptors are there?"

"Not likely," said Mike, wiping his forehead. "they probably moved on and left the building. Besides, Rick, we don't have any other choice. The radios and the phones are back there."

Rick let out a tired breath. "So where is this car taking us now?"

Mike checked the CD-ROM screen on the TV monitor and saw that their green car icon was heading North before turning to travel Westward. This, Mike noticed with dread, would take them all the way around the mountain forest highlands on the very back of the island. After a long drive through the highlands they would come upon the Pteranodon Aviary dome, drive through and around it, and then onward to the Visitors center.

The Aviary itself, Mike examined, was around a quarter of a mile in diameter. It was a round dome structure by the looks of it, too. It kind of reminded Mike of that Avebury in Wiltshire he once saw in a documentary.

"Looks like it will be a long drive. We'll be heading North and then West. After that, it will take us to where we need to be." said Mike as he leaned back in his seat, feeling tired. "We won't reach the Visitors center for at least two hours or more."

"Fine by me," said Rick, yawning. "all of this running around... I've had enough of it."

Mike nodded as he yawned, closed his eyes, and slept.

The car continued on its course through the park, unhindered by the fact that it was steadily losing power.

The sound of the automatic voice on the speakers woke Mike up an hour later, the vehicle beginning to slow again. He looked at the graphics display on the CD-ROM screen and saw the icon of the Pteranodon Aviary dome. Looking through the windshield he saw the dome coming up through a grove of trees.

"Is that a dome or somethin'?" Yawned Rick as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's the Aviary," said Mike. "once we pass through it, it's a straight path to the Visitors center."

The car came to a stop before the main gate into the enclosure. It was a medium-sized gate that mimicked the main gate of Jurassic Park. Mike and Rick saw that the dome itself was a materiel of some kind that looked like aluminium, which made up its struts. Mike was amazed because he thought that it was glass but it wasn't when he looked closer. The struts, from far away, looked almost invisible to the naked eye. Looking a little closer Mike saw that there were mesh wires between the struts. Probably for birds to get in and out.

The gate remained closed.

Mike got out of the car and approached the gate. It was rusted and covered in overgrowth from four years, mainly with roots and ivy. Moisture, Mike remembered, could cause rust on metal and other buildings, too. And make it hard to open doors as well because the gate was not opening automatically.

Rick got out of the car and stood in front of the gate. He let out a low whistle and shook his head. "I don't think the gate's gonna' open. We could try and push it open." he said.

Mike went to the gate and tried to push it. It didn't open. It groaned and creaked and Rick winced when the metal squealed.

"I can't get it open." said Mike as he stood back. "It's rusted close."

Rick stood back a bit, braced himself, and took a running tackle to it. He hit the gate hard with a bang and the doors flew open. He stumbled back, rubbing his shoulder.

"Man that hurt!" Rick grimaced.

Mike shook his head and climbed back into the car. Rick joined him, muttering in pain.

The car continued forward through the gate, travelled through a passageway, and into the dome.

The first thing Mike and Rick noticed was that the Aviary was mostly flat landscape. There were knee-high fields of grass to the right and left and a dense forest of palm trees. The tour road was black asphalt and clear of any debris.

As the vehicle moved along Mike saw a building that was built alongside the mountain to the left. The outer structure looked like a large visitor booth. But then he noticed that the building was not complete at all. The windows were boarded up and the stairways were unfinished. The communication pole and disk on the top had fallen over, and was bent and broken. The entire building was covered in overgrowth and had streaks of some sort of white stuff that Mike couldn't identify.

Just then the car began to slow down, "Mike, why are we slowing down?" Rick said.

The CD-ROM screen clicked off. Mike felt the car slow a little more, then come to a complete stop in the middle of the road. The engine sputtered once, then went silent.

"What just happened?" said Rick. "Did we lose power or somethin'?"

Mike looked at the battery gauge, then at the needle. It was all the way down to zero. The battery had been drained completely.

"Oh, no." groaned Mike. "I knew this would probably happen. The car's headlights have been on all night, and yesterday, and they drained the battery."

Rick looked at his brother. "So we don't have power?"

Nodding, Mike hit the dashboard with his hand in frustration, and slumped in his seat.

Rick let out a heavy sigh, opened the door, and got out. He took his machete and backpack out of the backseat and began walking up the road. Mike let out a breath, got out of the car with his stuff, and followed after his brother. He had checked the time in the car and it had been 11:57, right before they had stopped. It wasn't late afternoon yet.

They walked in silence in the middle of the tour road. The sun was high in the sky and the morning mist had cleared away in the distant jungle. The sound of the birds and insects weren't as loud in the Aviary as when they were in the forest. The air around them had a strange smell. Mike wrinkled his nose. It smelled sour, like an uncleaned birdcage. A very _**large**_ unclean birdcage. Rick could smell it as well because he was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Damn, it stinks in here," Mike said.

"I know," Rick said, brushing away a cloud of flies near his face. "and I get the feeling that this place is not empty."

"I think you may be right." said Mike. "See all that white stuff on the leaves and on the ground? I think that's bird poop or something."

"Gross." said Rick. "We better watch where we step."

"I don't think that can be avoidable." said Mike. He looked down at his feet and grimaced. His shoes were covered in dried mud and so were his socks. They also felt wet from splashing in puddles in the jungle.

There was a sudden rush of wind above their heads. Mike and Rick looked up and saw a large animal flying above them. Mike squinted. It was a Pteranodon! A real-life Pteranodon.

"Jeez!" said Rick. "What was that? Was it a Pterodactyl?"

"No, Rick, it was a Pteranodon." Mike said, watching the animal.

And true to form, they saw it clearly, gliding in the sky and landing on a rock outcrop near the visitor booth. The animal had a blue-grey back and white underbelly. It's pointed head and beak was light-blue. Mike estimated that the wingspan on it was 23 ft. at least. It was an impressive sight. Squinting, Mike also noticed that it had fluffy-like down along its lower beak and chest.

That was a little odd. Mike knew that some early dinosaurs had fluffy-down feathers for warmth, but a flying reptile? That didn't seem right.

"Man, look at that thing," said Rick. "it's huge." And then he added nervously, "Can it attack us?"

"How am I suppose to know?" Mike said, keeping his eyes on the dactyl. "I don't have all the answers, Rick."

"You read Dr. Malcolm's book," Rick exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. "I thought you knew about..."

"I only know what the book told me." said Mike as he kept walking. "And Malcolm's book didn't say anything about that thing."

On the ridge the Pteranodon continued to watch the two brothers. Rick didn't like how its red, beady eyes were on them. He quickly ran back to his brother's side, keeping his gaze on the animal.

The Pteranodon paid little attention to the boys as they passed through its territory. It just perched where it was, cleaning its wings with its beak, and generally looking uninterested in hunting. At least that was some relief on the boys part.

They were halfway through the Aviary now, the sky cloudless. The sun shone through the dome struts. The fields of tall grass was beautiful in Mike's eyes. He wondered why this part of the old park was never mentioned in Malcolm's book. He did remember that some of the attractions were not ready, like the book had told him.

A few minutes later they arrived at the end of the dome. The gate to get out was closed shut. There was no way for it to open. The boys searched around the gate for a lever to open the gate manually, but there was none. There wasn't even an exit door.

"Closed and locked," said Rick. "We'll have to find another way out of here."

Mike looked around and saw a staircase on the far right across the grass field, and beyond the palm trees. The stairs led up to a catwalk 20 feet off the ground, leading to an exit door.

"Over that way, Rick." said Mike as he began walking through the tall grass in the direction of the trees. "I saw some stairs on the far corner of the dome. It leads to a catwalk, and that should take us to a door to get us out of here."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rick said, following after him. "Let's go."

They entered the clearing of knee-high grass, their feet kicking up several insects that flew upward.

They were nearing the dark-green trees when Mike saw three shadows gliding across the grass. He stopped and looked up. Rick looked up, too.

Squinting, they saw that the shadows belonged to three infant Pteranodons. They were around the same size as a scarlet Macaw, eighty-four or eighty-nine centimetres at least. Their wingspans were one-hundred centimetres each. They were like the adult they had seen earlier. Only they were smaller.

"Are those baby Pterodactyls?" said Rick.

"I think they are," Mike said, smiling. "and that larger one must be their mother."

Each of the three infants looked like they were a couple of weeks old. They couldn't flap so much as to keep airborne, so they glided and flapped their wings once or twice to stay in the air. They weren't as graceful as the adult as they flew, and Mike guessed that was because they were getting use to it.

The boys watched as the infants continued to circle them. When they came lower, Rick noticed that they had reddish eyes like the adult.

In any case, the infants were losing air. So they did the only thing that they could do; they landed on the closest thing that looked like a perch.

Mike instinctively brought out his hand, moving away from Rick for space. The first infant landed on his arm like a parrot. Mike could feel the tiny claws pinching the skin of his arm. He could also feel its wight, probably around 900 grams or more. The infant dactyl wasn't afraid of him. The other infants took that as a sign that he was safe and each one perched on him.

Mike couldn't help but laugh as the babies whistled and squawked and nuzzled into him. Rick didn't know what to make of it.

But then he started to feel a little concerned. "Don't you think the mother's going to be a little angry if she sees us with her kids?"

Mike turned his body just enough so that he didn't dislodge the babies off of him, and saw the mother Pteranodon was still where she was on the visitor booth. She was looking was their way but didn't look like she was disturbed by her babies being near them.

"She seems all right with it." said Mike. "She's not attacking or looks defensive. So I think we're okay."

Just then the babies began to get irritated and nervous. They flapped their wings repeatedly, squawking and squeaking in distress.

"What's wrong with them?' said Rick, feeling uneasy at the sounds they were making.

"I don't know." Mike said.

One of the babies took off from his shoulder, cutting him with its claws. It flew awkwardly into the air in fright towards the trees. Mike didn't know what was going on. What could scare it away like that?

He got his answer.

There was a sound, like a huge whoosh of wind in the sky. Something dark, a huge shadow, passed over them. Looking skyward the boys saw a large Pterodactyl swoop over the treeline.

Mike felt his heart almost stop upon seeing it. The animal was a Quetzalcoatlus.

* * *

 **:**

 **Sorry its taking me so, so, so, so, so, so, so long to upload these, I'm doing my best to do one a day.**

 **Now the boys are in the aviary and have encountered the occupants. But now something bigger is here.**

I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. And thanks for the reviews so far.

 **If you have any ideas or opinions you can leave em in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Mike and Rick belong to me.**

 **Jurassic Park/isla nublar/(C) Universal**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

:

Mike and Rick watched in complete awe as the huge flying dactyl swooped in on the infant Pteranodon. Its fiery beak opened and Mike watched in horror as it closed down upon the infant with a loud snap.

The Quetzalcoatlus landed on the ground upon its four feet, the wings tucking into its body as it walked. Mike was astonished. Terrestrial locomotion in pterosaurs was speculated, but never really proven in the books he had read back home.

Rick was shaking in fear at the mere sight of the Quetzalcoatlus. He had never seen anything that big before in his life. And it certainly looked like it was a carnivore capable of eating them.

The Quetzalcoatlus threw back its head and gulped down the struggling infant in a single swallow.

Rick looked like he was about to be sick. Mike was a little uneasy himself. The other infant Pteranodons took off flying in fright into the sky.

Mike observed that the Quetzalcoatlus was a tall animal, as tall as a giraffe. And it looked more like a land predator rather than a flying hunter. It had a skinny body ending in a small tail. Its legs were long and thin with three claws that were curved. Its body, including its legs, arms and neck, were a grey color, and its underside was light grey. On the rest of the body it was almost black along its back.

But Mike was more focused on the animal's head. The head sported a huge beak. It was not spiky in a shape that was with other various Pteranodons, but more elaborate and somewhat boxy. The head ended in a small pointed crest, but the most noticeable feature was the fiery crest on top of its skull, just above its little black eyes. Most of the Quetzalcoatlus' head was bright red, except for a small area under both its eyes and the very lowest part of the beak, while the crest on its head was mostly yellow with some red at the bottom.

Mike could see that this animal was not a purebred Quetzalcoatlus since the beak was serrated, and it lacked fur like the babies or their mother.

But fur or not, it was a predator that could eat meat.

"Mike, what is that thing?" Rick whimpered.

"It's a Quetzalcoatlus." said Mike. "The largest flying dinosaur in history."

"Let's get out of here!"

Mike grabbed his brother's arm. "We can't outrun it!" he hissed. "it can fly faster then us. We need to get to the forest and get to the staircase to the catwalk."

"But that thing is between us and the forest!"

At the sound of Rick's voice the Quetzalcoatlus turned its head in their direction. Both Mike and Rick froze.

The animal stared down at them from its position in the field. Its eyes narrowed and Mike could see more closely that it had multiple blue, bulging veins on its body.

The Quetzalcoatlus then threw back its head and cawed to the sky. It was a horrifying sound that came from the animal's chest cavity, echoing over the aviary.

Mike knew that the dinosaur now had them in its sight. If it was going to attack it wasn't showing any signs of it yet.

The dinosaur fully turned its body to face them, hissing menacingly.

Rick decided to make the wrong choice at that moment. He ran for it, back in the direction of the stranded tour car.

"Rick, no!" Mike yelled, his eyes widening.

The Quetzalcoatlus, now convinced that the two human boys were easy prey, charged.

Mike had no choice now but to run after his brother. He turned his head and saw the Quetzalcoatlus was following after them. He was a little surprised that it could actually run on its wings, as well as walk. But he knew that the animal was probably building up its momentum so that it could take flight. But all the books told him that Quetzalcoatlus was a walking Pteranodon that barely flew because of its great size.

The books, however, were wrong.

Mike heard a loud whoosh of wings flapping. He kept running, breathing hard in the foul heat. He caught up with Rick and he could see that he was visibly scared shitless. Sweat drenched his shirt, hair and forehead.

"Why did you run, you idiot?!" Mike breathed, "You know you're not suppose to run!"

"It was going to attack!" Rick yelled, puffing hard.

"And you decide to run back to the car? We have to head into the forest and get to the staircase to the walkway!"

But Rick was not paying attention.

They saw the car up ahead, the sunlight glinting off the windshield. But the distance might as well be further. They were nowhere close to it. But they were closing the gap.

They heard the whoosh of wings again. Mike turned and saw with dread that the Quetzalcoatlus was gliding across the road. It was coming in low like a terrifying aeroplane. And it was gaining, it was practically almost on top of them!

Mike reacted quickly. At the last moment, he pushed Rick to the asphalt of the tour road, and the big shadow of the dinosaur flapped past.

Rick grunted in pain and turned to Mike, the side of his face scratched and bleeding. "What the hell did you do that for?!" he yelled, wiping his cheek.

Mike didn't answer because he was on his feet again and running. Rick got up off the ground and ran after him.

Mike looked skyward and saw the Quetzalcoatlus swoop around for another attack. It cawed loudly and flapped its huge wings. Though it didn't look or move very fast on land, it made up that default in the air.

They finally reached the car, got inside, and slammed the doors shut. Mike sat back, breathing heavily in his seat. Rick was panting hard and coughing, spit dripping down his chin.

But Mike was angry. "Why did you run back here for?" he shouted, taking off his backpack and flinging it into the passenger seat.

Rick wasn't going to take that. He took off his backpack and gripped it, like he was going to throw it at Mike. "There was no where else to run! The gate was closed and that thing..."

"Bullshit!" Mike yelled, his face going red. "We could have made a break for it to the forest to take cover. But you decide to do the stupid and run back here. Now we're trapped!"

Rick started to shout back, but there was a sudden jolt as the car rocked on its wheels. Mike tumbled and banged his head on the door, his head spinning. He tasted blood on his lips and spat it out.

"What the hell..." Rick gasped as he looked around, his eyes wide.

The car jolted again as Mike and Rick looked out through the side windows. The Quetzalcoatlus was standing right outside the car. But both brothers had to look upward through the sunroof to see the animal fully. The 6 meter tall body was blocking the sun beyond the aviary. It leered down at them, its black eyes narrow.

Then the huge beak came down, smashing the sunroof downward upon Mike. Rick, with a yell, had scrambled to the rear trunk at the last second. Mike screamed as the sunroof glass engulfed him like a bubble, protecting him from the Quetzalcoatlus' fiery serrated beak. The dinosaur jabbed repeatedly again and Mike could see cracks starting to form on multiple spots on the glass.

"Mike do something! Make it go away!" Rick shouted in panic over the seat.

"Me?!" Mike shouted back, keeping his feet up against the glass. "You have the damn machete, you idiot! You do something!"

CRASH.

Mike felt shards of glass fall around him. He looked up and felt a sudden chill. The Quetzalcoatlus was looking down at him through the frame in which the sunroof once was. Mike quickly started to scramble over the seat, but it was too late. The Quetzalcoatlus rushed its head forward, the serrated beak open. Mike quickly ducked in cover between the seats.

But that was a bad idea.

Mike hadn't counted on his rear being exposed. The Quetzalcoatlus opened its beak and clamped them down upon the seat of Mike's blue shorts.

"Yeow!" Mike shouted, feeling the dinosaur's beak bite down hard, holding him firm. He tried to scramble away but it was no use.

The Quetzalcoatlus then started to lift Mike right out of the car. Rick gasped and tried to reach for him over the seat. But Mike was flailing his hands about too wildly for him to grab.

"Rick, help me!" Mike cried out as he was lifted effortlessly out of the car.

"Mike!" shouted Rick, his hands missing his brother's fingers by inches. Looking upward Rick saw the Quetzalcoatlus lift its head up, his brother dangling in its red beak.

Mike was terrified beyond belief, but the worst of it was that he was getting a hanging wedgie by a Pterosaur. He momentarily felt afraid and a little embarrassed as he tried to twist himself free from the Quetzalcoatlus' beak. But it was no use. The beak of the Pterosaur was like a vice. Mike tried again but it was still no use.

"Rick!" He shouted down to his brother in hysterics. "Help me! Get me down! Rick, it's got me, and it's gonna eat me! Do something!"

Rick's brain jammed as he looked around for anything to use as a weapon. Throwing shards of glass from the sunroof wouldn't help as he knew that he would miss the massive Pterosaur, even with his good arm. Then he remembered the flare gun from the plane. He quickly dug through his backpack, got out the flare gun, and loaded it with a cartridge. He pointed the pistol as carefully as he could, aimed, and fired.

There was a burst of red and orange, and Rick squinted as he saw a streak of the fire ball shoot up toward the Quetzalcoatlus. The ball of fire struck the dinosaur right in the eye. The ball exploded and Mike was suddenly released from its grasp as it shrieked in pain. He fell down, back into the car, and landed on the rear seat.

"Good shot," said Mike, gasping.

"No problem," Rick said, tossing the flare gun away. "Let's get the hell out of here."

The Quetzalcoatlus continued to shriek in pain as the fireball engulfed its crested head and beak. It stumbled away and flapped its wings, screaming. Mike and Rick grabbed their packs, got out of the car, and began to run toward the opposite side of the aviary where the forest was. They reached the treeline, ran through the forest, and finally made it to the stairs. All the while they could still hear the shrieking of the Quetzalcoatlus.

They climbed the staircase quickly and came upon the catwalk. It was unstable and the bars along it were crusted with flaky bits of bird droppings.

"Where's the door out of here?" Rick breathed.

Mike pointed to the far side along the catwalk. "That way," he said, taking the lead.

They traversed across the platform, but they hurried. Mike wasn't sure how long the Quetzalcoatlus was going to stay distracted.

Apparently not for very long.

The catwalk suddenly shook as Mike and Rick neared the door. They turned and saw that the Quetzalcoatlus was supporting itself right alongside the bars, using its wing claws to grasp on the catwalk. It hissed loudly and Mike could see the burns on its face. They were ugly and blackened with burned blood.

"Rick, I think you may have pissed him off." Mike said as he turned to run.

"It's what I do best, little bro." said Rick, following after him.

The Quetzalcoatlus hissed and then cawed loudly to the sky. It started charging towards the boys, but was slightly hindered by its injury.

Mike and Rick ran as fast as they could across the catwalk. They saw the door up ahead and they dashed for it. They pumped their legs, jumping over fallen branches that had toppled over from the trees. Mike didn't dare turn around for fear of what he would see. Besides, it would only slow him down. Mike knew he'd always been fast, but he wasn't sure Rick could outrun a hungry Pterosaur.

Up ahead of them, the door to get outside was left ajar. Good for them. They just needed to reach it. Just a little closer...

Mike reached the door first. He grabbed the handlebar with both hands and pushed it open. Rick rushed passed him and onto the catwalk on the other side and down a flight of stairs. Mike turned to look one more time at the approaching Quetzalcoatlus. The flying reptile had finally given up and had flown away off the walkway, screeching loudly.

"Mike! Come on." Called Rick impatiently. He was already at the bottom of the stairs. "Let's get out of here."

Mike got onto the catwalk, slammed the door behind him, and joined his brother.

They found themselves on a dirt path that led away from the aviary and to an access road that went around the huge structure.

"Where do we go now?" said Rick, looking around and panting.

"We go around the aviary, find the tour road, follow it, and get back to the visitor center." Mike said, wiping his forehead and gasping.

"But there has got to be a faster way to get there," said Rick, rubbing his hurt cheek. "the rescue team could be here soon."

Mike shook his head. "It's not late afternoon yet." He began to walk down the path. "We still have plenty of time before they arrive. The only way to get to the center faster is by taking the river or the tour road."

"Then let's take the river." said Rick, following after him.

"How? We don't have a boat or anything that floats. And we're nowhere near a river." Mike sniffed.

"Of course we are," Rick said. "Look over there." he pointed to an old sign that was covered in mold, but still readable. The insignia showed the image of a river and a boat that seemed like a raft. There was an arrow directly below the words, _**'River Cruise'**_ , pointing down.

"That sign says we go that way," said Rick as he started walking down the path. "hopefully there's a raft or boat there."

"Sounds like a plan," Mike said. He followed after his brother down the narrow path. "let's hurry."

They walked down the route quickly. Mike wasn't sure how much time they had to get back to the visitor center, but he probably guessed that it was 12:06 or 1:12. Not late afternoon yet. It was still the middle of the day so they still had time.

When they reached the end of the road, they came upon the edge of a river, and across the river was a lush jungle. There was an unfinished dock connected to the path. The floating concrete dock had floatation units that consisted of fiber-reinforced concrete shells with polystyrene foam. But the dock was unfinished. Mike and Rick looked around until Mike spotted a wooden shed that was painted yellow and green. Mike walked over to it, unbolted the door and looked inside. He was a little disappointed as Rick joined him. The shed was almost empty and devoid of any equipment that was useful. But Rick did spot a black inflation cylinder and a large cubed box labelled; Nublar Raft O2.

"This is it," Rick said. He grabbed the cube and pulled it out onto the dock. It was surprisingly not that heavy. Mike helped him free the straps, and inserted the cylinder. With a big hiss, the rubber began to enlarge, and then it popped fully open on the dock. The raft was medium sized and colored in the same color scheme as the tour car, but reversed. It was green on the bottom, yellow on top, and had a bright-red horizontal bar that ran all around it.

Rick dragged the rubber raft across the dock. It flopped into the water and Mike got inside. Rick went back to the shed, brought out a pair of paddles, and gave them to Mike. He put them in beside him and Rick climbed in, pushing them off onto the river. The raft drifted silently down river and the boys decided that they would not need to row. The river would do all the work for them.

* * *

:

 _ **Sorry its taking me so, so, so, so, so, so, so long to upload these, I'm doing my best to do one a day.**_

 _ **I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. And thanks for the reviews so far.**_

 _ **If you have any ideas or opinions you can leave em in the reviews or PM me.**_

 _ **Mike and Rick belong to me.**_

 _ **Jurassic Park/isla nublar/(C) Universal**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

 **:**

The jungle was quiet as the little raft drifted downstream, and Mike and Rick were taking a good long rest after their brush with danger from the Fire-beak back at the aviary.

Mike didn't know what the time was but guessed it was around after twelve or probably after 1:02. Not late afternoon yet. They still had time.

Rick was laying his head back against the rubber gunwale, snoring. Mike shook his head as he adjusted himself in a more comfortable position. The raft was only 7 feet long and 3 feet wide, so there wasn't much room to stretch his legs or to move about.

The tranquillity of the river and the jungle was peaceful and all, but the air was hot, and insects constantly buzzed in Mike's face and ears. The canopy of trees above did provide some protection from the sun, but that did little to stop the bugs attacking him. They soon went away and Mike was left feeling itchy from several bites. He didn't let them bother him much. What did bother him was the fact that the river seemed to be getting a little narrow. The 11 foot wide banks would scrape against the raft sometimes and slow it down. But for the moment, they were going the right way.

There was sudden sound of squeaking in the underbrush to the left. Then a chattering sound that got Mike's attention. It sounded awfully familiar, like the sound he heard from yesterday.

Then he saw a dark green animal hop out from the brush, joined by several others.

They were Procompsognathids. Compys, he thought with a chill.

The little dinosaurs chittered and squeaked and Mike noticed that they were watching him and Rick float by in the raft... eerily.

The compys didn't look dangerous. But Mike wasn't fooled. He knew that these guys were scavengers and such, but they were also dangerous to humans. They swarmed their prey, biting like piranhas with legs. That one guy from Malcolm's book, when he was on Sorna, was torn apart by them.

The compys were eyeing him now, staring with their beady, expressionless eyes.

The boat continued onward, passing the compys as they watched. Mike half-hoped they didn't follow them along the river.

But that hope was dashed quickly.

The first compy followed along the bank, followed by another and another. Mike's blood ran cold. They were tailing after them.

The compys chittered loudly as they followed the raft, hopping over branches and rocks. Mike instinctively picked up one of the paddles. If these things decided to attack, Mike would have to defend himself. The trouble was he had never used a weapon to hurt another animal in his life. Now he would have no choice.

Rick groggily awoke at the motion of his brother's movement. "Hey, what's going on?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"We've got company, Rick." said Mike, motioning toward the compys on the bank.

Rick looked to where he was nodding to and was instantly awake, his eyes wide.

The compys chittered and squeaked, dashing along through the brush. Then the first of the compys leaped out from a frond and landed on the raft, hissing. Mike swung his paddle and hit the little dinosaur hard. The compy shrieked as it toppled into the water with a splash. Another compy jumped onto the raft, and Rick picked up the other paddle and hit it with it. That compy had went flying.

The rest of the animals on the shore chittered and immediately backed away into the bush. Mike and Rick watched as they scampered and scurried away, leaving their fellows behind to drown in the river.

Mike let out a breath and sat back down in the raft as it drifted along. Rick, now wide awake, kept alert. "What were those things?" he said, watching the bank.

"Those... were compys," said Mike, resting his head on the gunwale. "they are scavengers who attack animals that are dying or already dead. They're like piranhas with legs. But they won't attack anything that looks like it can fight back."

He took out the map from his backpack and checked it. They were close to the perimeter fence that ran parallel to the river. Once they reached it they would disembark onto the bank, and then follow the fence until they reached the Visitors' Center.

"We're almost at the fence-line, I think." said Mike, putting away the map. "I think we can get off there and walk the rest of the way."

Rick looked around. "Do you think the boat is here yet?" he said.

"Not yet," Mike said, stretching. "it will take a few more hours to get here. By then we should be able to call to them from the radios or the phones."

"Provided the power in the building hasn't turned off." Rick said.

"It should be still on," said Mike as he paddled a bit to move them faster. "Geothermal power can last a long while, provided the lines and electrical circuits haven't given out."

The raft moved a little faster now and Mike was glad because this would mean that they would get away from the compys at lot faster, and get to the fence-line sooner.

The river became a little more wider now as the trees overhead thinned from a canopy. The sun was still high in the sky and a breeze had picked up. It was a welcome relief to the boys since the heat on the island had been almost unbearable.

The river carried them another mile or two before Mike spotted the fence-line a few yards away. He and Rick got out their paddles and steered themselves to the shore. They climbed out, slipping a bit on the high bank, and Rick hauled the raft out of the running water. They left the raft where it was on the slope and they set off, through a concentrated forest of palm trees toward the direction of the center.

The wild landscape around the boys was mostly rolling hills with trees. The hike into the jungle wasn't bad, but the breeze wasn't much either. The sound of the Brachiosaurs in the distance did take the edge off the boys and it was nice to listen to as they trekked.

Mike pushed onwards, exhausted. His tongue felt like a baked rock in his mouth and his head spun as he walked because of the heat. What water they had they had drunk from their bottles. Rick travelled a few paces behind him, moaning and complaining. He couldn't begin to imagine what it must be like for him, he was thin and was built for the outdoors, but Rick was obviously not. He was tired from all the trekking just as much as him, but couldn't show it because Rick would only see him as a wuss.

The terrain that they went through now was very mountainous and had wonderfully rich red volcanic soil mixed with the grass. They soon walked through a muddy jungle dirt road that led to a flattened area with sand and high brush.

In the middle of the clearing was a compound that sort of looked like the Visitors' Center.

But not quite.

Mike and Rick went off the road and approached the building, which was surrounded by dark grey, 16 foot high fencing. The main gate, which sported an all black paint job, almost matched the other main gate from the tour road. But this one was half that size and had platforms on the two large pillars. The gate doors were closed, locked by a large black bar that sported ridges on the front that gave it that wooden look.

Rick gave Mike a puzzled expression. "What is this place?" he said, pointing to the gate and fences.

"I'm not sure. It looks like a command compound of some sort for park rangers. If anything, it must be a lookout compound because it is set on the high-grounds of the island." Mike rubbed the bridge between his eyes lightly with his fingers. "Maybe we can see the center from the compound's crows nest, right under that straw roof there." He pointed and Rick looked through the fence toward the main building.

"All right then," said Rick, moving toward the gate and unlatching it. "Let's go in." He opened the door just enough so that the two of them could fit through.

Once they were in they took a good long look at the two-story main building. Well, it wasn't so much a building but more like a lookout station that was modified to look Jurassic Park-like. The building itself sported a large circular design except for the windows that stuck out of its walls. Some parts of the wall was decorated with sculpts showing dinosaur skulls and bones. The beige roof on top of the crow's nest was shaped almost like one of the Visitors' Center's rooftops, straw-made and sturdy.

The second level on top of the first level below was a catwalk, which ran from one side of the building to the other, and possibly all around. There was a dark grey door with a round top that was lined with the Jurassic Park insignia in the middle.

Mike also noticed that there was a missile launcher of some kind resting on the catwalk. But it was old and rusted now, just like the rest of the building. The fences were broken and covered in overgrowth. The sandy ground had patches of grass everywhere.

They approached the building, found the sign to get inside, and went in through the back entryway.

The interior of the compound, once they got inside, like the rest of the building, was circular. In the middle of the room was a spiral staircase that led up to the catwalk. Behind it was a computer with three consoles. To the right was a small area with a hatchery. Mike took a closer look and saw that it was made up of a large round dark grey device. It was devoid of any eggs, the protective glass broken.

Rick moved aside some boxes and sat down at the computers. He tried switching them on, but of course, nothing was working. He left the computers alone and rummaged through the boxes instead.

Mike decided to check out the crow's nest. He climbed the staircase, opened the door, and went out onto the catwalk.

Before he could climb up to the tower he heard Rick call up to him. "Mike, I found something you might wanna' see."

He hurried down the stairs and saw that Rick was holding report papers that he had gotten from one of the boxes on the floor.

Rick handed it to him and he held it out so that the sunlight shone on it, and started to read out loud:

 _ **[Monday, June 4, 1993]**_

 _ **The park is nearly complete. Hammond's investors demanded an on-site approval. He, idiotically as it now turned out, believed we were ready here on the island. This command compound is one of the few that has been built but I'm afraid the power here for it is insignificant. The fences are built and the tower, but Hammond wants all efforts put into the main visitor building so that we can be open next month.**_

 _ **But Robert Muldoon, my boss, is no fool and has requested that we continue to build the compound. He has also requested that special patrol vehicles be brought in from the mainland that can handle recapturing any escaped dinosaurs that might get out of their paddocks. He wants modified Wranglers and Ford Explorers outfitted with cannons and missile launchers, and snares with capture poles.**_

 _ **Jophery Browns' death has hit hard for all of us on the island. A $20 million lawsuit against InGen was a result of his death, and I feared it would be the first of soon-to-be many.**_

 _ **Muldoon, after that, also requested that Mr. Sargent Turner, T-Rex for short, be brought in to help with the park. Unfortunately, Turner was busy with his job in Kenya's Masai Mara Game Preserve, and couldn't be reached.**_

 _ **On June 11 the endorsement team will arrive at Isla Nublar. I won't be here to see them. I hope everything turns out well for Hammond in the end.**_

 _ **Harrison, park ranger, Isla Nublar command compound, 1993.**_

 _ **[End Of Line]**_

Mike did not read any further because the paper had eroded away and had turned yellow.

"What does it mean?" said Rick.

"I'm not sure," Mike said as he dropped the papers back in the box. "I think that this place was suppose to be built, but they never got around to finishing it."

He went back up the stairs and all the way to the crow's nest. Rick stayed where he was on the ground floor and kept himself busy by poking about the control room.

Mike got a good view from the tower. He could see the landscape better. He could practically see the entire island. He spotted the Visitors' Center some yards away from where they were now, just beyond the jungle.

Mike went back down to the ground floor and joined Rick outside. He was done poking around the building and was ready to go.

The boys left the compound and travelled down the road that would take them to the center.

Mike knew that it was probably close to late afternoon and all the time they wasted at the compound could have jeopardized the chance to warn the rescue team about the raptors at the East dock.

Mike and Rick quickened their pace down the trail. The main building soon came into view beyond the trees five minutes later.

They hurried around the side and came upon the front entrance. The twin doors were ajar and it was dark inside. Neither brother wanted to go in for fear that the raptors could be lurking just inside.

Finally Rick decided to do something. "I'll go in and see if it's safe," he said, taking out his machete. "I'll come back and get you when it's all clear in the control room."

"Uh... right. Fine by me," Mike said, taking off his backpack. "just be careful in there, and if you do see anything, don't be a hero. Just get out of there."

"No problem." Rick said, keeping his nerve. He climbed up the steps, entered through the doors, and was gone. Far in the distance, Mike heard the soft bellows of the Brachiosaurs and birds.

Other than that it was ominously quiet.

Mike rested where he was on the steps and absentmindedly fuddled through his pack to check if he had everything he needed. He should have reminded Rick to get the radios as well.

Unbeknownst to Mike, something was causing the ground under his feet to rumble. And that rumble was getting closer and closer...

* * *

In the lobby of the visitor center, Rick had to shimmy up the damaged staircase again, and then make his way down to the control room. As he had guessed, one of the control room's round windows had been broken into. The raptors had left the building, leaving the room empty. The lights were off and Rick tried to turn them on but couldn't for some reason. Broken glassware crunched under his foot as he tried to turn them on again. No such luck. Even the computers were off and so were the electric maps.

It slowly dawned on Rick that the power in the building was out, probably even for good.

Which meant that the boys would not be able to call the mainland for help. And the people on the boat coming here to the island would be doomed.

* * *

 **:**

 _ **Mike and Rick belong to me**_

 _ **Jurassic Park/isla nublar/(C) Universal**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_

 _ **All the materials contained in my deviantART gallery may not be reproduced, copied, tubed, edited, published, transmitted or uploaded in anyway without my written permission.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Part III**

" _There's no such thing as good or bad dinosaurs._

 _There are predators and prey._ "

::

 **Chapter 17** :

:

Rick couldn't believe what was happening. It _couldn't_ be happening. But it was. The power was out again, maybe even for good this time. The control room remained dark and silent as he stood in front of the blank computer monitors. He tried the phone again but there was nothing.

Then he thought about the radios. He picked them up and tried some of the channels. All he got for his efforts was hissing static and a few whines. The only way for him to get a signal was to go somewhere that was high, it made sense.

Rick rubbed his cheek a little. It felt bruised and he winced a bit when he touched it. He looked around the room and saw that the raptors had made a total mess of the place. The sleeping bags were ripped to shreds and there were bits of stuffing everywhere on the floor. The pub tent was torn apart as well.

Then he remembered that he had to check the time. He turned on the radio and illuminated the time display. It did not look good. It was around 2:45 pm, and Rick could see that the shadows outside the windows were lengthening already. The sky outside was beginning to turn light-orange. The rescue team would be here at the island any minute. He had to warn them right away before they landed. But how?

And then, from somewhere outside the building, he heard a horrified yell.

"Mike!" Rick gasped. He quickly dashed out of the control room as he heard his brother scream again. Then it was followed by a roar. Rick knew that roar. It was the Tyrannosaur.

::

Mike was running for his life. The T-Rex was right behind him and gaining fast. Flocks of birds scattered from the underbrush in alarm. He didn't know what direction he had run to, but that didn't matter at the moment. The dinosaur could only roar in frustration and anger as he dodged around trees and rocks.

Mike was fast. He'd always been fast on his feet when it came to running. And now he was puffing like hell to get to safety. He would have dashed back into the Visitors' Center, but he had been distracted by a flock of the same compys that had somehow followed him and Rick along the river. His only chance now was to get to the emergency bunker that was near the abandon raptor pen. All he had to do was reach it.

The sudden roar of the Tyrannosaur momentarily distracted Mike, causing him to turn his head to look behind him. Big mistake.

Mike's foot caught a branch and he fell to the ground, skidding on his belly on the rough sand. He turned quickly and saw the Rex open its jaws toward him, roaring. Mike did the only thing that he could. He rolled out of the way, the dinosaur missing him by inches, got to his feet, and ran toward the rocky cliffs.

The Tyrannosaur roared, changed direction, and continued its pursuit of its tiny prey.

Mike felt sweat soak his armpits as he ran. He was just within a few meters of the cliffs. He never took a look back, hell bent on reaching a safe place within the rocks. He turned a corner… and was stopped by a rock wall towering several feet above him. What made it worse was that the rock wall snaked around and cut off any other routes of escape.

He was trapped!

And the Tyrannosaur was closing in!

"Oh no," Mike groaned, feeling panic. He looked for a way out, but it was no use because the wall was too high for him to climb.

Trembling and whimpering with uncontrollable fear, Mike huddled close to the wall, swallowing a huge lump in his throat as his heart hammered.

With a few more heavy footsteps, the Rex came out from around the corner of trees, and into view.

Mike froze.

He was completely exposed to the Tyrannosaur, with nowhere to run or to hide.

The Tyrannosaurus moved toward Mike until it was practically in front of him. Growling low in its throat, the dinosaur lowered its head until it was mere inches from his body. With the animal so close, he could see blood stained all over its jaws. The smell from its snorting breath was awful, like a mix between blood and decayed meat. Mike could also see scars running down from the sides of its neck, like battle scars.

Mike gulped, the Tyrannosaur's nostrils inches from his chest, flaring as it sniffed. He turned his head away but kept his eyes on the dinosaur. Rumbling in its throat, the Rex pressed its snout right into Mike's stomach. Mike let out a sharp whimper as he felt himself being lifted right off his feet.

The dinosaur continued to sniff him. Mike could feel its hot breath on his body now, and the smell of rotting meat more stronger then before.

The tyrannosaur's jaws opened and closed. Mike was frightened beyond his wits. He suddenly felt a spreading warmth in his shorts. He knew what he had done just then. He'd peed in his pants. Even though he couldn't see it, he could feel it trickle down his legs and down into his socks. He shivered in revulsion and closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip.

The Tyrannosaur then moved its snout away from Mike and lowered it, sniffing with long inhalations that blew Mike's shirt. Then the dinosaur sniffed at the spot where he had wet himself. It then suddenly brought its head back up, snorting almost in disgust. It shook its great head and groaned a low throaty growl as it turned and walked away, back amongst the trees. The dinosaur's booming footsteps faded away until it was completely silent. There was nothing except for the sounds of cicadas and birds.

Mike waited a full minute before he collapsed onto the dirt ground, and leaned against the rock wall. He could smell himself sweat along with the wetness in his shorts. He was still frightened, and also a little embarrassed because he had wet himself. He'd never done that in his life, not since he was five.

He whimpered a little, letting out shuddering breaths. He couldn't think of anything else to do at that moment as his heart slowly beat back to normal.

Mike squinted suddenly as the sun reached his sweaty face from the fading sunlight. He got up onto his feet, which were still shaking, and decided to head in the direction of the bunker.

He arrived in front of the bunker a few minutes later. The structure was grey and built in a military-like look with a single window and door.

Mike went inside, closed the door behind him, and found a small staircase that led 10 ft to the bottom. It was a little dark but Mike could see a bit thanks to the sunlight streaming through the window. The room had stone walls, boxes and cabinets stock with ammunition. There were shelves with maps of the park as well.

On a table he found a pair of Walkie-Talkies. He picked one up and tried some of the channels. The light on the dial was low but could still pick up a signal.

Finally there was a static and a crackle. A voice broke through. "-ike, is that you?"

Mike pressed the button. "Hello? Rick, are you there? Over."

"Yeah it's me," said Rick. He sounded relieved. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the emergency bunker near the old raptor pen. Is the power still on over there at the building? Over."

There was a few seconds of quiet.

"Rick?"

"Mike, we have a problem," Rick said. "the power is off again. The phones aren't working."

"What do you mean? That can't be..."

"Well, it is," Rick said truthfully. "nothing is working here."

"Then I'll go back to the maintenance shed and turn on the power. Over." said Mike.

"By then it'll be too late," said Rick. "the rescue team would arrived at the dock by now. It's way past late afternoon like dad said."

Mike almost dropped the radio as he slumped down upon a chair. "Then we're too late." he said. "The team is as good as dead. I'll meet you back at the building. Over and out."

::

 _ **Offshore-**_

A few yards away was the East Dock, and Leena Grillo was wringing her hands in anticipation. She had packed lightly and had made sure to keep her gun hidden. The boarding party was going to set off soon to the dock. There were four men that she was going to be with in the raft. They were armed to the teeth with rifles. They weren't taking any chances. Not with this island. And neither was she.

The first mate had used binoculars and had not seen the boys at the dock. That meant that the team would have to go inland to find them. Their dad did say that they would be at the main visitor building, so that was where they had to go.

Within minutes the small group had gotten into the raft and was making its way toward the dock. The sun was beginning to set and the team had to find the boys before nightfall.

Leena didn't bother to learn the names of the men in the group, only the leader, who's name was Marquis. In all there was just the four of them, plus herself.

In a very short time they had reached the dock, gotten onto it, and started to spread out. The men were on high-alert for anything. Marquis turned to Leena and held out a map. She took it, opened it, and gave it a cursory glance. The visitor building wasn't very close and it would be a long walk to get there.

So much the better for her. There were bound to be a dinosaur nest somewhere between here and there. And if they did come across a nest, Leena had to make sure to come up with an excuse to be alone so that she would be able to do a quick snatch and grab.

"All right Leena," said Marquis. "which way to the main building?"

Leena checked the map again, folded it, and began walking up the dock and toward the jungle that had small trail. "This way," she said. "and tell your men to keep their weapons ready. We don't know what we'll encounter on this island. And I think it is best we stay silent on this mission. Let's get going."

Marquis and the men followed close behind, their rifles cocked and ready.

It took a mere half hour for them to be in the jungle, following a path that would lead them onto the access road.

Leena felt like she was at home in this sort of jungle. She also felt a little more alive as well. The smells and sounds filled her, and sort of gave her a thrill. It must have been something Nublar of her grandmother waking up inside her.

After walking half an hour, she and the group were very thirsty, but she herself could go for days without water if she had to. The men and Marquis had taken a break and were drinking from their water bottles. Leena stood by on the trail, ignoring them.

Though they hadn't come across any dinosaurs yet, Leena's senses were on high-alert. The rumours surrounding Isla Nublar were not something she was taking lightly. She had poked around the ferns and bushes for any animals. Nothing was lying in the underbrush. No animals or anything. It was almost completely normal save for the echoing bellowing in the far distance.

This was a different world, and she would have to adapt quickly to reach her goal.

They continued onward through the trail. Marquis have informed Leena earlier that they had three hours to find the boys before they had to go back to the boat. And if they didn't, or could not find them, then the team would have to turn back anyway. And if the boys were dead... Leena knew that they couldn't be. They were at the visitor building and they were safe there. That's all there was to it.

The sun was going down slowly behind the clouds, giving the jungle an orange hue mixed with dappled light.

Leena had checked the map again and saw that they were still nowhere near to where the boys were. That was good. Still plenty of time for her to put her plan into action.

But unbeknownst to her, or the group, were six menacing shadows following them within the darkening jungle.

::

Meanwhile, back at the Visitors' Center, Mike had rendezvoused with Rick. Mike had wasted no time in telling his brother about his encounter with the Tyrannosaur. Rick was shocked to hear this, but also felt a little guilty for not being there.

"I should have been there," he said, shaking his head guiltily. "I should have been there to protect you. I shouldn't have left you alone."

Mike shrugged a little and put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done, Rick." he replied. "That T-Rex would have eaten you along with me, and none of us would be safe."

"How did you get away?"

Mike shuffled his feet as he looked down upon his moist shorts. "Let's just say," he said, sounding embarrassed. "wetting one's pants comes in handy."

Rick followed his brother's gaze and frowned a little, wrinkling his nose. "Oh, gross, Mike that's nasty."

"Ha, ha," said Mike sarcastically. "but you'd wet your pants too if you came face to face with a Tyrannosaurus Rex."

Rick almost laughed. "Yeah, I would. But I wouldn't piss my pants, I'd crap them."

Both boys laughed. It was good that the two brothers found something funny to talk about, regardless of the situation that was now facing them.

When the subject finally came though, Mike stopped laughing. His voice became serious. "We should find a way to call to the rescue team. I'll go back to the maintenance shed and turn on the power."

"I would have tried the radios," said Rick, holding up one of them. "but I don't know if any of them will reach them, or if the team is using radios like we are."

Mike took the radio, placed it in his pocket, and made his way toward the direction of the shed. "Then I'll go to the maintenance shed and turn on the power. Keep your radio turned on and we'll keep in touch. Let me know if anything is working in the building."

"But we're losing light, Mike," Rick called after him. "maybe we should both stay at the main building. Maybe the team is on their way."

Mike stopped mid jog to call back, "It'll be too late. We've got to at least try to warn them about the raptors." and then he disappeared into the jungle.

Rick looked around the darkening forest and suddenly felt all alone and vulnerable. He quickly went back inside the Visitors' Center, his shaky hands on the handle of his machete.

When he got back to the control room and sat down on a chair, Rick felt once more that he had let down his brother. He hadn't been there to save him from the Tyrannosaur. Just like what he had done with the Dilophosaur, when he had acted the coward instead of his brother's protector. That was twice his brother's life was put in danger. That and what happened in the Aviary.

Yet Mike had survived, as well as he had. Rick took out his machete and did a couple of jabs and stabs with it. He frowned and sheathed it back into his buckle.

"Next time," he said to himself. "Next time I will be there to protect you, Mike. I promise."

* * *

 **:**

 **Mike and Rick belong to me**

 **Jurassic Park/isla nublar/(C) Universal**

 **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**

 **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**

 **All the materials contained in my deviantART gallery may not be reproduced, copied, tubed, edited, published, transmitted or uploaded in anyway without my written permission.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

::

Leena Grillo led the men through a dense cluster of jungle on a path that soon brought them to a road with a metal rail built in the middle of it.

Leena had heard about a road like this before. It was the tour road that went around the island as part of one of the attractions for the old park. And she could see... fresh tire tracks in the mud. They had dried a little in the sun, but it was definitely tire tracks.

Leaning down a little more she could see, in the fading sunlight, that the direction of the tracks went the other way, up the road.

"Which way do we go, Leena?" said Marquis.

"We go up this way, and follow that to the visitor building." Leena said, and strode off up the road.

The group travelled close to each other, rifles at the ready.

"Where did these tire tracks come from?" Marquis asked, glancing down at the ground. "Those two boys couldn't have driven around in a car, could they?"

Leena glanced at him as she walked. "I'm not sure. It's been four years since this place was closed down. Nothing should be working, let alone leaving tire tracks."

"Do you think the power could still be on?" asked one of the men in the rear.

"I'm not sure if it is, but keep your eyes open if..."

Leena didn't like Marquis or his men chatting away so loudly, and was about to tell them off, when one of the men in the rear off to the side was yanked right into the tall grass, and a high-pitched screamed followed after it. The other armed men spun around, aimed, and started to fire their rifles into the grass. There was another horrified scream, a shriek, and then the body of the fallen man fell out of the grass and onto the road, his body torn open and riddled with bullet holes.

"What the hell?!" Marquis yelled. "Hold your fire, dammit!"

The men had stopped shooting, but Leena could see that it was no use either way. The man was certainly dead.

The attack suddenly came from the right this time. Leena and Marquis saw two more of the men grabbed from behind by unknown attackers. They screamed, and they were followed by more shrieks.

Leena, trying not to panic, turned to the remaining rifleman was backing away near the wall of tall grass.

"Get away from the long grass!" she screamed. But it was too late. Something, a reptilian shadow, darted out of the grass to the left, and then pinned the man to the ground.

Leena drew in sharp breath of air when she saw what was pinning the man down.

"My god, a Velociraptor!" Marquis shouted, pointing his rifle at the dinosaur.

Indeed it was a Velociraptor. Leena had heard about these monsters before from people who had worked on Nublar as handlers. It was six feet tall, and powerfully built, and Leena could see that the animal had deadly-looking claws on its feet. Claws that were at that moment digging into the stomach of the fallen man, his screams piercing the air. Blood gushed from his mouth as his screams faded into silence.

More raptors soon joined their fellow in the feast, their muzzles and claws already covered in blood.

Leena took Marquis's arm, turned and began to run.

::

Rick had heard a faint sound coming from outside the building. It sounded like gunfire in the distance. He went outside the doors and listened again. Yes. It was definitely gunfire from several rifles. That could only mean one thing; the rescue team was on the island. And by the sounds of it, they were in trouble because he could also hear screams.

Rick hurried back up to the control room, got the radio, turned it on, and called-up Mike. But all he got was static crackles. He pressed the button again. "Hello? Mike are you there?"

"-s that you, Rick?" came Mike's voice.

"Mike, I've just heard the sounds of gunfire going off in the jungle. It was far away, but I think it must have been the rescue team. I think they're here."

"If you heard gunfire then that's bad. The rescuers must be in trouble. Over"

"But there's nothing we can do. What if they're all dead?"

"Then we'll just have to hope that they get here to the Visitor Center, and that one of them may have survived to get us out of here. Over." said Mike.

"You better get back here, Mike," said Rick. "there's nothing you can do in the shed. The power is pretty much gone."

"All right, Rick," said Mike. He sounded disappointed and tired. "I'm coming back. Over and out."

They soon met back in the main building, the sun setting and the evening was becoming cooler. The only thing that wasn't good about it to the boys was that the rescue team was probably under attack out there in the jungle, getting ambushed by who knows what. Though Mike pretty much knew what had attacked them. Raptors.

In the control room the shadows were darkening, even with the window shades open. Soon it would be night.

"We can't stay here," said Mike as he packed the few remaining things in his pack.

Rick looked at him. "Why? It's safe here. The team will find us here soon, won't they?"

Mike shook his head as he explained. "It's going to get dark soon. Predators hunt at night just as much as they do in the daytime. We'll head for the bunker. It's safe there."

Rick picked up a pen, and wrote something down on a piece of paper. "We better leave them a note in case they come here, Mike. No sense in letting them walk around this place trying to find us." he got some duct-tape from a desk, applied it to the note, and placed it on the control room door.

Mike gathered the radios, put them in his pack, and then he and Rick left the control room.

Before they left Mike went down to the gift shop to put on some new clothes since what he was wearing at the moment were dirty and smelled.

Rick waited outside the front doors of the building, watching the jungle getting darker with each minute that past.

When Mike came out five minutes later, Rick saw that he was dressed in a white T-shirt with a blue collar. Around his chest he carried the same brown utility belt. There was also a blue Jurassic Park tag of some sort under it on the right side of his chest. He had on brown khaki shorts that were a bit faded, but they fit.

"Nice," said Rick as he looked at his brother's new duds. "where did you get the new clothes from?"

"From the gift shop," said Mike, adjusting the utility belt. "I had to dig quite a way through some of the racks to get to the stuff that wasn't torn or ragged after four years. You could probably do with some new clothes too, Rick."

Rick snorted under his breath, raising a hand dismissively. "No thanks, Mike. I'm cool with what I have on. Now lets go."

Mike led the way since he knew where the bunker was. Once they got there, the jungle around them now dark and full of noise, they went inside and Rick latched the door shut. The bunker was dark but Mike had turned on his flashlight to illuminate the room. It wasn't much, but it did give them some light to see by.

They ate the rest of their food in silence. There wasn't much for them to talk about as the light outside faded and was soon gone.

They did, however, find a few things in the bunker that were useful, and would come in handy. Stun-gun tasers and tranquillizer pistols with darts. The tasers were not charged, the batteries were all dried-up, so Mike took the darts and the pistol. Rick didn't take one. He had preferred in keeping his machete close to him. They didn't bother breaking into the rifles locker because there was no point. Neither of them knew how to work a rifle, or load bullets into the cartridges.

After a while the boys slept, but not that much in case they heard any sounds coming from outside. All was still in the bunker. The only light came from outside in the jungle. Once or twice the boys would hear the sound like rustling, but it turned out to be just a rat among the crates.

Finally Rick decided to break the silence. He sat up on his cot, and turned to Mike, who was still half asleep.

"Mike, do you really think I'm not liked in school?" he asked.

Mike sat up as well, rubbing his eyes. "If this is about what I said the other day, then yeah, you're correct. You are not well-liked at all."

"And you are?" said Rick, sounding a little mad.

Mike frowned in the dark, but didn't reply.

"Do the kids at school think I'm some kind of schoolyard bully who picks on his younger brother?" Rick continued. "And that's why they don't like me, aside from my two other friends?"

"You were always on my case, Rick." Mike pointed out. "Shoving me against my locker, knocking my papers on the floor, and tripping me up in the hall. The final insult was that you had the nerve to punch me in the gut, and then take off running so you wouldn't get in trouble. Why?"

Rick's voice didn't sound so strong or sarcastic anymore. Instead it was low and self loathing. "You were always surrounded by other kids, who laughed and joked and thought you were cool. Me, not so much. All I had for friends were those two skinheads, Nate and Richie. The problems at home also made me angry."

"Rick," Mike said calmly. "the other kids at school like me because I don't go around acting like Mr. Big when something good happens to me, or if I feel smart. My good-natured inborn temperament was what the kids saw. I never brought our crap from home to school, it didn't work like that."

"But I always did," said Rick, lowering his gaze. "I guess that's why nobody liked to hang around me, or my friends." He looked up at Mike. "I swear, Mike, if we get off this island alive, I'll... I'll try to lighten up."

"You'll do more then that, Rick." Mike told him. "You have to stop being on my case. You need to step up and act like a big brother and not some machismo who thinks he's better then me."

"All right," Rick said, sounding a little irritated. "I'll try. Now lets get some sleep."

"Thanks, Rick." Mike said, sighing with relief.

::

Meanwhile, out in the dark jungle, Leena and Marquis were still running from the raptors. The sounds of gunfire from the fallen men soon stopped until the only sound were their heavy breathing and the jungle noise around them. They were still close to the tour road but had gotten turned around when they went off the road and into the bush.

Marquis panted, his grip on his rifle not loosening. "The men... my men... Leena, they're all dead."

Leena was panting, her hands on her knees as she swallowed in gulps of air. "I... know that they... were your best... but now is not the time to mourn them, Marquis. We need to get to the main building... I think we're close now. Lets go."

But Marquis didn't move. His face was, Leena couldn't properly see in the dark, still stricken with fright and shock. The attack had happened so fast. The men hadn't had time to protect themselves. There had been screams all around him, both from the men who were being attacked, and the raptors who were pouncing on them with a bloodlust.

Leena had no idea how many raptors there were. There could have been ten, or even six. It was all a blur. It now suddenly made all sorts of sense to her why raptors were considered the most dangerous dinosaurs on the island. They were unmerciful predators.

"We need to keep going, Marquis." Leena said, breaking the silence. "The building isn't far. Lets get to the boys, then get back to the boat, and leave."

Marquis shook his head. "It's too dark to find the main building now," he said. "we need to find a place to rest for the night."

Leena looked around. "Yeah, but where?"

Marquis looked at his watch: 7:50. Beneath the jungle cover, it was already rather dark.

"Look over there." Leena said. She pointed through the foliage to some kind of a little shed, made of concrete, with a metal roof. It was off to the side of the road and hidden to blend in with the jungle. It had a square window and metal door.

Leena and Marquis walked over to it. Looking closer they saw that the door was covered in ivy and looked a little rusted.

Marquis took a firm hold on the doorknob, and opened the door. Inside, the shed was devoid of any equipment. The floor, that was made of concrete, didn't look very comfortable at all. The shed was shelter. And that was all they needed. Leena went in, followed by Marquis. He closed the door firmly behind him, and they both sank down onto the bare concrete floor. Both of them were tired after their run-in with the raptors.

Leena was starting to slightly re-think about her decision about those dinosaur eggs. If those raptors were able to tear apart an entire team of armed men, then there was no telling what they would do to her. Was money really worth this?

No. she had to get that money somehow. And if getting eggs off this island was going to help her family out of the slums, then she'd need to do it. There was no other choice now. It was a risk though. She only had her handgun for protection. And she knew perfectly well that Marquis was not going to give up his rifle anytime soon.

Feeling tired, Leena rested her head on the concrete floor, using her arms as a cushion. Her eyes began to flicker, her head feeling heavy as she slept.

Marquis was keeping watch, his rifle close to him. He'd sleep. But not until he was really sure. If the animals came back, it was over for the both of them.

He had to keep awake.

:

 _ **Mike and Rick belong to me**_

 _ **Jurassic Park/isla nublar/Raptors(C) Universal**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_

 _ **All the materials contained in my deviantART gallery may not be reproduced, copied, tubed, edited, published, transmitted or uploaded in anyway without my written permission.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

::

Mike awoke, aching and stiff, on the floor of the emergency bunker. He got to his feet, and went up the steps to look outside. It was still a little dark but he could see the beginnings of a pale-blue sky.

He didn't go outside just yet. He had just caught a glimpse of something lurking in the bush across from the bunker. He let out a sharp gasp that was almost loud enough to wake his brother below. Two big glowing orbs stood in the shadows within the bushes. They weren't staring at him, but Mike had the feeling that the creature, whatever it was, was careful never to let its body show.

For several minutes, the eyes just remained where they were. The hair on the back of Mike's neck and head were prickling with fear and his heart was banging against his ribs. He had seen fright movies before, and had even gone camping on occasions were he was forced to go to the bathroom at night. But that was back when he had a flashlight with him, and his family's tent was close by. This was totally different.

The eyes finally moved, along with the rest of the body out of the bushes. Mike's heart began to beat a little faster. The creature was definitely a theropod dinosaur of some sort. It wasn't the size of a raptor, 4ft in height, and he could see that it was around 10ft long with a snake-like tail and long, and slender neck. The forelimbs, he couldn't see exactly, were tucked close to its body.

Mike gripped the door handle as the dinosaur came closer to the bunker, the eyes blinking slowly as its head bobbed like a bird. Not that he didn't trust that the dinosaur knew how to open doors or anything like a raptor, but why take that chance?

The dinosaur then moved off out of Mike's vision, and was gone. Mike kept his hand firmly on the handle as his heartbeat returned to normal. Finally he let go and slumped down on the stairs.

A few more minutes past as it began to get lighter outside. Mike opened the door a little so that his head stuck out. He inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of the early jungle morning. It was sort of a relief from the bunker's cold-hard floor and dusty air.

He heard Rick yawn and groan. He had to remember that his brother was not much of a morning person. Mike would let him sleep a little longer. He needed it.

* * *

Two more hours past before it was truly dawn outside. The last bit of water and food the boys had in their packs were gone. Now there was nothing left. Now that it was daylight, Mike wanted to go outside for a bit for some fresh air. Rick decided to go with him, to make sure he didn't get into any trouble.

Rick's back was a little sore, and he was stiff from sleeping on the hard ground. But he tried not to complain.

And then, from somewhere in the jungle, they heard a man scream. It sounded close by too.

"Shit!" Rick jumped. "What was that? Was that a man screaming?"

Mike looked in the direction of the scream. It did sound like it was nearby. Then there were shots fired, followed by more screaming.

Mike and Rick listened until the shots stopped abruptly. Then there was a loud roar that sounded like the Tyrannosaur.

The scream suddenly stopped.

"Oh my god," said Mike, putting a hand to his mouth. "I think the Rex got to whoever that was out there, Rick."

Rick listened again, but there was no other sounds except for cicadas and birds. His face turned a little pale.

Mike felt his hopes begin to sink. If the Rex had gotten to the rescue team, then there was no hope for him or Rick to get back to their father. They'd be stuck on this island for a long time.

"We gotta help whoever that was." said Rick. He started to move foreword, but Mike held him back.

"The Tyrannosaur is out there, Rick." He told him fiercely. "What are you gonna' do with that machete of yours? Poke at it, and make it mad so that it can eat you, too?"

Rick hesitated. "The rescue team was probably half-way to the Visitors' Center when they got attacked. A few of them must be there. Lets go."

Having no choice, they both ran back to the building, checking around the jungle for any sign of the team. They could hear the insects and birds more clearly now. But nothing that sounded like another human being.

The Center was in sight; Rick skidded to the double doors, pulled them open, and Mike dashed past him; Rick threw himself in after him and bolted the doors with crates.

"Okay, we're back in the Visitors' Center, Rick," Mike scowled. "Now what?"

"When a member of the rescue team arrives," panted Rick. "we'll go straight with them to the East Dock, regardless of the raptors or whatever it is out there."

"I like that plan. It's a good plan. One problem, Rick. What if the whole team is dead?"

Rick sighed deeply. "Then we'll just have to hope that someone out there made it."

::

 _ **Earlier that morning...**_

Marquis had awoken on the floor of the shed, his body aching. He was still tired, and his neck was sore like hell. He yawned and quietly got to his feet. Leena was still fast asleep on the floor.

He had made up his mind to leave the island immediately, with or without the boys.

Because it didn't matter.

All he thought about was the attack that had happened to his men yesterday on the road. He shivered and tried to block it out, but it was no good. He could still hear the screams and roars of the fallen men and raptors. He could still see the blood fresh in his mind.

No, he thought. There was nothing he could have done to save them.

But there was something he could do to save himself. He'd go back to the East Dock and get the hell off this godforsaken island of death. He knew he'd be abandoning the rescue, and that it would make him look like a coward if he just up and left, but no one would find out.

Marquis opened the door softly, went out, and closed it behind him. He just then realized that he had no idea in which way to go. He knew that he had to go Eastward, that was his best bet.

No one on the boat would know what he had done, not even Leena.

Marquis paused. That woman was going to be a problem if she woke up and found him gone. But he'd be long gone from here before that. All he had to do was get back to the boat, tell the captain to shove off after telling him a made-up report about his team dead, the boys perishing to the monsters on the island, and Leena dead as well. He'd be back in San Jose' in no time.

That is if the captain believed him. It would take some persuading, but Marquis believed that he'd pull it off.

He began walking down a path that would lead him back toward the main road, then he would make his way to the East Dock and onto the boat.

As he walked, Marquis thought hard about what he was going to do or say when the boys father found out that they were dead. The poor man would probably be devastated beyond words. He would also blame the Costa Rican government, and would probably go as far as to sue them to court. Of course, he wouldn't be around when that shit hit the fan. Also, he had to admit that the whole rescue attempt was a failure in the first place.

How long would the rescue boat wait offshore? What time was it, anyway? Marquis checked his watch. The hands were at 8:48. Plenty of time before Two o'clock. That was when they'd leave the island.

But not without him.

Marquis remembered that Leena had made them traverse straight through the jungle from the East Dock, rather then follow the main road which took longer. So, he'd do the same thing. He decided to work his way through the jungle path that Leena had led him and the team through, until he was sure that he was going the right way, and then hike the rest of the way Eastward toward the dock.

Once he was on a path that went East, Marquis was instantly enclosed by heavy jungle. He suddenly slipped and toppled down a miry incline, and landed hard on the bottom of a ravine of some sort. It was wet and he could smell the rotten odour of decay in the air. It was thick and heavy like death. He cursed loudly. He had obviously taken the wrong path when he should have just kept walking up the road. He had gotten off the main road too early and now was turned around.

As he got to his feet, Marquis felt pain shoot right through his left leg.

Good God, No!

He tried to put some weight on it to make sure, to reassure it was nothing but a simple sprain. But the pain shot through it again, and that made him grit his teeth. Damn it all.

It was surely broken.

Marquis hissed in pain as he stood and looked around. The place he was in was a wide clearing with matted grass and tall trees that were broken and twisted. On the ground were bones and half eaten carcases of dinosaurs. Thick clouds of flies buzzed in his face, which he swatted at. In the early morning warmth, the distinct smell was sickening.

With his injured leg the way it was, Marquis couldn't climb the slope. It was thirty feet at least. He would have to go around the ravine, climb up a more even hill, then make his way back onto the road that would lead him East to the dock.

But with his leg like this...

To hell with it!

Marquis shook his head, clearing it. He was dizzy from the pain, and he had to think straight or he might fall over. Unshouldering his rifle, and gripped it in his shaking hands.

Then something else started to make the ground shake. The earth was vibrating beneath his feet. He groaned softly. Something was coming toward him. As he stood where he was, he heard a crashing sound in the undergrowth. Birds flew away from the trees, squawking in fright.

Something big was moving through the jungle toward him.

A large dinosaur.

Marquis began to panic. He turned and tried to climb back up the slope. Leg or no leg, he was not staying here to die. His hands gripped a branch and he hoisted himself up. But there were no other branches to grab onto.

And then he heard it. A deep rumbling growl right behind him. He let go of the branch and slid back down, turned around, looked up, and saw the Tyrannosaur standing right over him. Forty feet long and eighteen feet high, the dinosaur was huge.

Marquis could smell the rotten odour of the carnivore. It roared, and he felt hot breath wash over him. It was foul and it stunk like rotted meat.

The tyrannosaur came closer, lowered its big head, and snorted at Marquis.

Then the tyrannosaur swung its head and struck Marquis in the side and knocked him to the ground. His rifle went off, firing wildly.

The Tyrannosaur roared in anger and pinned Marquis to the ground with its foot. Marquis screamed, flailing his arms. And in doing so, he had lost his rifle, the weapon now lying some feet away from him.

Then the Tyrannosaur removed its foot, brought its head down, and closed its jaws upon Marquis' injured leg. He screamed in pain and fright as he was lifted into the air for a brief moment, before he felt the bones of his leg snap and crunch sickeningly.

Marquis howled in agony. Then he fell back down to the ground, his body hitting hard, and his breath knocked out of him. He tasted blood in his mouth, felt it flow down his chin and face. He looked toward his leg, and saw with horror that it was no longer there. Just a portion of bone and tattered flesh. The Tyrannosaur had bitten his leg right off.

Looking upward toward the dinosaur, Marquis raised his arms and cried out to ward off the finishing blow he knew that was coming.

And then the Tyrannosaur's head came down, its jaws open, and closed upon him.

::

Leena Grillo had awoken to the sound of screaming. She groggily got up and looked around. Marquis was nowhere in sight. He was gone. This realization made her get to her feet and go outside the shed.

Marquis was gone.

That wasn't good. If he had gone back to the boat by himself without her then...

Another sudden distant scream shattered the early morning air. It was followed by a distinct roar. A roar that Leena had not heard since the San Diego incident on the news. It was the Tyrannosaur.

She knew then what the scream had been.

"Marquis, you fool." She said aloud, letting out a shuddering breath.

Leena knew right then and there that she now had two options left to her. With Marquis dead and the rescue team wiped out, she was the only one left who could save those boys, and bring them back to the boat. On the other hand, she could use this opportunity to gather dinosaur eggs. She had plenty of time before the boat left. And all she had to do was gather two eggs, get the boys and her off the island, and that was that.

But what should she do first? Get the boys or get the eggs?

She decided that she would do both. There was plenty of time for it.

Leena began walking up the road, heading in the direction of the Visitors' Center.

As she walked, Leena began to think that maybe it was a bad idea for John Hammond to turn this place into a theme park full of dinosaurs. All it brought was death to those who trespassed it shores.

But she, at least, would benefit from it all. Ingen was going to pay her a lot of money for her services. Money that would help her family.

Her contact was still on the mainland waiting for her return. And with him would be the money.

Leena shook her head. She had to focus right now on getting to the main building, and getting distracted would only make her lose her focus.

She would find the the two boys, she was sure of that. And she would get them off this island. Because from here on out, all three of them were trespassers.

* * *

:

 _ **Mike and Rick, Leena Marquis belong to me**_

 _ **Jurassic Park/isla nublar/Raptors/ Rexie(C) Universal**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_

 _ **All the materials contained in my deviantART gallery may not be reproduced, copied, tubed, edited, published, transmitted or uploaded in anyway without my written permission.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

::

Leena walk on for about another few minutes. The old tour road was beginning to flatten out and She could see the main building's rooftops above the treeline. She had past the old main gate a minute ago. She had paid no mind to it. The landscape of her ancestor's home had brought back memories of her early teens. It use to be her grandmother who had told her stories of the island. Her family had never been on the island long though. Only about a few times, and that was when they were down on their luck in Puntarenas.

After InGen had leased the island, the Costa Rican government had forced the islanders to leave and live on the mainland permanently. Leena hated that her grandmother's family had no financial support after that. Well, that wouldn't be a problem for her family.

The tired young woman pressed on, rounding a corner. As she rounded it, the old visitor building came into view.

Leena whistled softly at seeing it. She approached the double doors and entered the cool shadows of the building's insides.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" She called out, wrinkling her nose and looking around the large rotunda.

"Who's there?" A young voice called out. A boy around twelve came out from the shadows near a bunch of crates. Another boy, who was around thirteen and a little fat, followed after him. Both of them looked okay but their clothes, mostly t-shirts and shorts, were dirty with dried mud in some spots. They had cuts on their faces and arms and looked like they had gone through hell. But they seemed all right.

"Are you with the rescue team?" asked the older boy, hopefully.

Leena nodded as she took off her backpack and placed it on the floor. "Yes, I am," she said as she sat down on a crate. "I came here with a bunch other men to come and save you two. But we were ambushed by dinosaurs, and now my team leader is dead. I'm the only one left who made it."

"Oh, man." Groaned the younger boy.

There was a long pause.

"So, are you two Mike and Rick Nelson?" Asked Leena.

Mike nodded and so did Rick.

"My name is Leena Grillo," she said, taking out her water bottle. "I'm going to get you boys off this island, okay?"

"I hear that," said Rick. "show us the way."

Leena then shook her head seriously as she took a drink. "That won't do, kid," she said, swallowing. "The road that I took to get here may have a problem on the way back. Remember those dinosaurs I mentioned before? Well, they were raptors."

"We know," Added Mike. "Me and Rick encountered them at the East Dock a while ago. They've claimed it as their new territory now."

"We need to take another route to get to the boat." said Leena, sitting up from the crate. "More importantly we need a mode of transportation."

Mike shook his head. "I wouldn't bother with the tour cars down in the garage. They only run on electric power in the park, and the power has shut off again."

Leena turned to him as she put her bottle away. "You actually got the power back on?" she said.

Rick snorted. "We did get it back on, but it ran out while we were out in the jungle in one of the old cars. The phones don't work either. Everything is off."

Leena thought for a second then turned to Mike. "You said that there was a garage, right?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, it's under the Visitor's Center around the back. There were also a few Jeep Wranglers as well, but I doubt if any of them work at all."

Leena rose, walked toward the doors, and looked out. "We're gonna' have to chance it, you two," she said. "Those raptors might come here. Those jeeps are our best bet."

Mike and Rick followed her outside and towards the back of the building. Mike led the way to the door, opened it, and they went inside. It was dark so Leena propped the door open with a heavy slab of concrete. That gave them a little light to see by.

The three of them went to work on finding a functional Jeep among the line of other vehicles. Their search was not going well. There were only four gas-powered jeeps. And each one of them had flattened tires or cracked windows or gears that poked out of their sockets.

Leena slammed down the hood of the jeep she was investigating, finding nothing except a pair of keys. "Dammit!" she cursed. "None of these jeeps have the necessary battery cable, they've all rusted from age. I was only able to get a half gallon of gasoline from their tanks."

"And with the tires flat," added Rick, closing the door of his jeep. "we're not going anywhere."

"Hey," Mike called, "Look over here," He pointed to a jeep in the far corner of the garage that was hlf covered in a blue tarp.

Walking over to it, Leena and Rick took the tarp off. Underneath it was a open roof jeep that had a red and grey colour scheme, but it didn't really look like the other jeeps. The tires and the spare on the back of the vehicle, were black. Mike noticed that they had no red hubcaps. The back of the front part of the jeep was red, including the windshield. The jeep only had two seats, as well as space for a third person in the back. On the front cap of the jeep was the logo of Jurassic Park. The yellow number of the jeep, 27, was on the front of its sides.

The only problem was that there were no doors on the vehicle. But it didn't look all that bad. It seemed to be in good condition and could still drive.

Leena got behind the wheel, inserted the keys she had found, and tried the ignition system. The engine sputtered once, twice, and finally caught.

Leena grinned. "Boys, we've got ourselves some transportation!"

Smiling triumphantly, Mike and Rick climbed into the jeep with Leena. She drove out of the garage, went up the road a bit, then turned to Mike beside her in the passenger seat.

"I need to know where we can go now," she said. "do you boys have a map or anything?"

Mike dug into his back pocket, took out the park brochure, and handed it to Leena. She took it and unfolded the map. She traced her finger along the service road. Her eyes finally settled on a spot as she tapped a finger on the map, nodding. "This is where we're going to go." she said. "We'll be on this trail for quite a while. The road we need to take is a long one, I'd say about 45 or a full hour."

Rick gave her a double look. "What? That's crazy. Besides, we don't even know if we have enough gas in this thing to make it that far."

Leena looked at the gas gauge on the meter and half smiled in reassurance to Rick. "We can make that far. There's half a tank left. Now lets get the hell out of here."

Mike drummed his fingers on the instrument panel. "So, do we have a destination?"

Leena nodded as she drove down the road to the left, away from the direction of the main gate, and started driving. "We're heading to the North Dock. In this semicircle on the map just on top of the island, in the forested highlands."

Mike looked at the map and did notice a thin line that represented the service road, but the paper was a bit faded.

::

A few minutes had past since they had left the visitor building. Leena had Mike call the boat on her radio as she drove. Mike had done as he was told and the captain was given new orders to sail to the North Dock from the East Dock.

The captain at first didn't understand what was being said because the radio signal was weak from being out of range. Once they left the dense jungle road, and were out in the open, a clear signal was sent and a connection could be heard.

The captain had told the three of them that they would sail to North Dock as quickly as possible. But if they didn't show up soon, then they were hauling anchor and leaving. Leena understood because she was driving fast down the road. The captain had given them two hours, that was all.

Rick stood up and held on to the sport bar with both hands, enjoying the cool breeze on his face. Mike looked around the landscape and noticed that there were fewer dinosaurs in this section of the old park. There were a few Brachiosaurs, a herd of Gallimimus and a small herd of Triceratops, but not much else. The sun was still high in the sky and the heat had calmed and was not so humid.

The only problem was the route they were taking. It was bumpy and the jungle was sometimes close enough to the jeep that the leaves slapped Mike and Leena's legs until they reached a more wider section of road. There were perimeter fences along the road as well. Some of them were still standing while others were knocked over flat from the weather.

Mike was fiddling with the computer monitor on the dashboard, which now showed a map of the island. "I guess these are mountain roads that we're approaching now," he said. "We'll be able to see the Aviary from there."

Then from somewhere in the distance, there was a roar. Leena slowed the jeep down. She knew that roar. It was the Tyrannosaur again.

Rick had heard it too because he was looking everywhere as the jungle sped past them. "Is the Rex around here?" he said nervously.

Leena kept her cool as she drove. "No, I don't think so," she said. "It was far away from us."

Rick wasn't so sure. Even though he hadn't encountered the Tyrannosaur face-to-face like Mike had, he still did not want to run into it.

They came around a curve, and saw a herd of animals standing densely in the road. Leena quickly braked; the jeep skidding to a halt.

Mike and Rick both let out surprised yelps.

"Leena, why are you stopping?" Rick said.

Leena in turn pointed to the road and he saw why. The animals were large, four legged dinosaurs with a row of dark green plates along their back.

Mike knew what they were; they were Stegosaurs. These were also his favourite dinosaurs when he was little.

The Stegosaurs on the road peered at the jeep with a blank expressions. Some of them were eating from the thick vegetation around the road. Others were quietly napping among the trees. They were mostly green, with light green undersides, as opposed to their plates and spikes which were darker green with patches. Each animal was around 9 meters long.

Staring forward past the windshield, Mike noticed that the dinosaurs had younger Stegosaurs with them. But it was the tail of the dinosaurs that really caught his attention. Each of them had four spikes along their tails. They were long and deadly-looking.

"Dios bueno!" Leena gasped. "What are they?"

Mike kept staring forward. "They're Stegosaurs."

Rick made a confused sound. "Stego-what?"

"Stegosaurs," Mike repeated, letting out a moan of longing. "Man, I really wish I had a camera now. These guys are my favourite dinosaurs."

"Favourite or not, niñito," Leena said, backing the jeep away. "We'll have to find another around them..."

There was a sudden bellow that came from the jungle to the right. The herd of Stegosaurs heard it loud and clear because they were suddenly getting agitated, twisting and turning, hurrying into the forest as fast as they could.

Something's got em' spooked, Mike thought.

With a roar, something huge burst through the foliage a few yards away up the road. Mike gasped and Rick nearly jumped in surprise. It was another predator like the Tyrannosaur, but not quite. This dinosaur was midsize about 12 feet tall and 30 feet in length. The skull was short, with spiked armour on the top and it had a pair of knobby horns over its small eyes. The neck and shoulder blades were well formed, but the arms were unbelievably short, with forearms so shrunken they were practically just wrists.

Mike knew what it was; it was a Carnotaurus. The meat-eating bull.

It paid no attention to the jeep or them, instead it headed straight toward the herd of retreating Stegosaurs.

"We gotta' get out of here before it sees us!" Rick shouted over the noise of the herd. "Drive! Drive!"

Leena did not have to be told trice. She stomped her foot to the gas and sped past the receding herd, and the Carnotaur.

Mike and Rick both caught a glimpse of the predator, lunging at the Stegosaurs, which swung their spiked tails in defence and continuously bellowed while trying to retreat deeper into the forest. They heard a final bellowing roar, a crash, and then more bellowing from the Stegosaurs. It was a full half minute before Leena turned another corner and the sounds were gone.

Rick let out a breath. "That was close," he said. "Mike, what the hell was that thing? Some kind of monster?"

"That was a Carnotaur," Mike breathed.

Leena gave him a half glance as she drove. "A Carno-what?"

"A Carnotaur!" Mike said again. "A mouthful of teeth with a bad attitude. But I've never heard of one in Malcolm's book. This must have been something InGen made behind John Hammond's back."

"You mean that thing was made illegally?" Rick said.

Mike nodded. "Yep. And I Just hope we don't run into anymore meat-eating dinosaurs along the way to the dock."

Leena drove for a long while, keeping her eyes on the road as Mike and Rick talked. She was shaken by the appearance of the Carnotaur, but more shaken because the dinosaur had come out of nowhere. And what's worse was that it had looked more like a devil then a dinosaur. The horns on its head, the black and red hide and teeth, the way it moved was like nothing she had ever seen next to the raptors. What the hell was InGen playing at? Did they expect her to take eggs off this island with those monstruos lurking around?

Just get two eggs, it didn't matter what species, and get off the island. That was all.

But with the boys with her now, and the boat arriving at the North Dock, she was short on time. Leena needed more of that time to do what needed to be done. She was not going to let her family down.

* * *

:

(Note): I only have about two more chapters to go before I'm done(phew!) Anyway, I hope you readers are liking my story.

 _ **Mike and Rick, Leena Marquis belong to me**_

 _ **Jurassic Park/Isla nublar/Carnotaur Kenner apperence(C) Universal**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_

 _ **All the materials contained in my deviantART gallery may not be reproduced, copied, tubed, edited, published, transmitted or uploaded in anyway without my written permission.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

:

Leena drove carefully up the cliff road, hugging the far side so that their jeep didn't scrape against the rusted guardrail. The road overlooked a vast jungle that was dense and hard to see through. Not even Mike or Rick could see much of anything from where they were sitting.

A distant roar echoed through the air, causing Mike's neck to snap up. He looked beyond the treeline, gazing in all directions. It sounded like the Tyrannosaur all right, but it wasn't close. Rick gulped, looking around as well.

They had been driving for at least five minutes and had not seen another sign that showed that they were going in the right direction to the dock. They'd past one, but it had fallen over on the side off the road. Leena had stopped, gotten out of the jeep, and had checked to see if they were really going the right way. They were. The dock was close.

Leena got back into the jeep and they continued on. Though they were nearing the docks, Leena had not forgotten her mission. She had to get her hands on some dinosaur eggs before the boat arrived or she was never getting paid. Unfortunately, she had not seen any nests along the way. Her hopes of helping her family were beginning to wane.

The jeep bounced in a hole in the road, spattering mud everywhere. Seated behind Mike and Leena, Rick said, "Are we almost at the dock? I don't see it anywhere, Mike."

"It's going to be another few minutes, Rick," Mike reminded him. "keep your shorts on. And keep a look out for any sign of the Rex. I think it might be following us."

"How do you know?"

"Those roars have not been far away as we like to think, bro," said Mike. "The Rex is following us."

Leena said nothing as she drove. The boy's words did get to her, but not so much. She was more worried about what the InGen worker would say. Sure she wouldn't get paid, but the disappointment would be the hardest part. Her family needed the money. And there was the matter of the boys. What if they saw her gathering eggs? They would certainly question her and want to know why, but what could she tell them? That she needed the money? That her family was poor? They wouldn't understand, they were city kids. They didn't know what it was like for her. And there was no way in hell she was going to tell them.

The jeep took a curve very fast, the tires slippery in the mud. Leena levelled them out and kept on going. Mike and Rick were both gripping a part of the vehicle so as not to fall out, their hearts skipping a beat. The both of them wandered where this woman learned to drive.

The road began to descend, and Leena concentrated on driving more carefully, in case they missed a fork in the road. They had passed a Hydro Electric Station, a low building that had another form of clean energy other than geothermal power, but Leena didn't bother to stop to check it out.

Another four minutes passed before Rick couldn't stand it anymore. He leaned foreword and tapped Leena on her shoulder.

"Can we pull over for a minute, I gotta pee."

Leena slowed down a bit to look at him. "Can't you hold it in? We're going to be there in a little while."

Rick shook his head. "No, I can't."

Leena let out a disgruntled sigh. She stopped the jeep, pulling over to a clearing. Rick got out and quickly made his way through the dense foliage.

"Hey! Don't go too far, all right?" called Leena. "Remember, Rick, this is an island full of dinosaurs."

Rick waved a hand through the brush as he called back, "Got it."

They waited for at least half a minute before Rick called from the jungle. He sounded urgent and even a little scared. "Leena! Mike! I think you better come look at what I found."

"Stay here in the jeep," Leena ordered Mike, running over to where Rick had gone. She made her way through the brush, taking out her pistol and loading it. When she reached him, Rick was standing in a wide space in the middle of the forest with several boulders and thick tree trunks. It felt moist to Leena and the leaves and branches were soaked with droplets. The air was stuffy and warm.

Looking down near Rick's feet, Leena stared at the sight met before her, her jaw slightly open.

It was a nest. No, two nests full of eggs: Dinosaur eggs. They were white and oval shaped, nestled in a clutch of thirteen.

This was the chance Leena had finally been waiting for. But she couldn't just take an egg, not with Mike's brother standing there. "We have to get out of here, Rick. Now!" She said in a pretend tone that sounded urgent, while ushering Rick in the back to get him to move.

Rick raised an eyebrow as he was pushed along, careful not step on the nests. "Why? What's the matter?"

"Not now! There's no time, now move!" Leena shouted, pushing Rick harder so that he had to run.

As soon as they were a couple yards away, Leena stopped, turned back towards the nests, and went to work.

Panting, Rick rushed out of the bush and climbed back into the jeep, hurriedly.

"What's the matter?" said Mike. "What are you running from?"

"I came across a nest: a dinosaur's nest." Rick panted as he sat down. "I didn't know what kind it was, but it sure got Leena scared."

"Where is she?"

Rick looked around for the older woman. "I don't know, Mike. She was right behind me..."

Leena came out from the bush, while also zipping up and adjusting her backpack. "I'm here,"

"What kind of nest was it?" said Mike as he watched her put her pack under the transmission-hump beside his seat.

"It was a raptor nest. We need to leave now!" Leena said, starting the jeep and driving down the road again. "If we're lucky, they won't know we've been there. We'll be off this island long before that."

Mike and Rick didn't feel very certain about that. They knew from experience that the raptors might track them, like the Rex was doing now.

::

The sun was beginning to fall, casting a light-orange glare that made it almost impossible for Leena to see the road. She had to squint her eyes just to see straight. All the while Mike and Rick were talking amongst themselves about what would happen once they got home.

"I bet our friends are never gonna' believe this when we get back home and tell 'em." said Rick.

Mike laughed. "Sure, and what are they gonna' say, Rick? They'll think we're crazy and won't believe us. We don't have any evidence like photos or video to show them. All we have is our words."

"And besides," Leena added in. "We won't be able to tell anyone. The government of my country and the authorities will make sure to keep this all hushed. They'll make the two of you sign a lot of papers to keep you from telling anybody about the island... or the dinosaurs."

Mike shook his head as he looked at her. "You mean sign a non-disclosure agreement? I already know all about that. Even Rick because I told him."

"Then the both of you know that you can't tell anyone," said Leena as she turned another corner. "You or your father because he'll have to do the same. And so will I."

Rick's voiced sounded hard when he spoke. "So you're saying we have to lie about what really happened to us?"

Leena nodded.

"Man, that is bullshit!" Rick growled. "We went through hell on this island, the rescue team died trying to save us, the pilot is gone, and we won't be able to tell anyone."

Mike thought about it as well. "Speaking of the pilot, how are we going to explain to everyone what happened to him?"

Leena didn't say anything for a long moment. She felt a little tired as she drove. This was because she knew that pilot that had flown the boys, the old man called Dave. To hear that he was dead saddened her. That man had helped her family on occasion when things got tough in the city. What little money he made with his island hopping business sometimes went to her family. Now he was gone.

Leena finally had to say something as they past by another signpost that said: North Dock 2 miles. "I'm not sure what's going to happen when we get onto the boat and back to the mainland, but what I do know is that the authorities might be called in to investigate the incident. Ah, I can see the docks now."

Mike and Rick both looked up to see a structure of buildings in the distance, right by a seaport. They were nearing the coastline that overlooked the beach and the ocean.

Leena drove a little faster now as the jungle around them and below began to get darker. She estimated that they would reach the dock in twenty minutes.

 **::**

They soon came upon a large tribal gate with an electric fence on ether side. They had made it to the North Dock.

Leena parked the jeep and they got out. Rick stretched his legs and so did Mike. Looking around, they noticed that the North Dock was some-kind of shipyard with towers with skywalks. The skywalks were elevated walkways that were built along the towers to check supervising, shipping containers, and navigating the docks for park staff.

The place was a wreck though. Four years of abandonment and low maintenance had allowed the jungle to reclaim the place. The towers were covered in overgrowth and ivy. The rooftops were caved-in and completely smashed. The long wooden wharf had collapsed, the planks now broken and half submerged in the water. Broken branches and other forest debris from storms cluttered the ground.

Rick gave a low whistle. "Man, this place really took a beating."

"That's what happens during four years, Rick," said Mike. "Nature takes over."

Leena looked over at the wreck dock and sighed. "We'll just wait here on the wharf for the boat to arrive. No sense in going out on the dock."

And so they waited. Mike and Rick past the time by exploring parts of the dock, while keeping close to the wharf.

Leena occupied her time by carefully checking the eggs, to see that they were still intact. They were. Not a scratch on them. This was essential since the eggs had to remain undamaged upon delivery. A lot of money would come from this.

A faint thud could be heard in the distance. It was so sudden that Leena had not noticed it before. But now it was getting closer.

Leena slowly got to her feet and looked around. Her eyes widened when she felt the ground shake from another thud. Something big was coming toward them. She turned toward the boys, putting her backpack on. "Boys, get back over here!" she called.

The both of them looked over at her, puzzled. "What's the matter? Nothing's wrong." said Rick.

Leena shook her hands. "Get over here, now!"

"Leena, what's the matter?" Mike said. He sounded a little concerned.

And then they heard it; a deep guttural growl that sounded close. Turning around slowly to look back at the containers, Mike and Rick looked up and saw the shadowy outline of something big within the jumble of containers. Standing within the shadows was the Carnotaurus. A low rumbling growl came from the back of its throat as it looked down upon the two boys, its green eyes narrowed.

"Oh shit," Rick breathed.

The Carnotaur roared and then charged out from the shadows, right towards them. It opened its jaws which were dripping with saliva as it bellowed, intending on devouring them. Rick took Mike's hand and they ran for it.

"Run!" Leena shouted. Mike and Rick heard the dinosaur snarl as it gave chase. They dashed over to Leena who, taking both boys by the hand, ran with them to one of the nearby towers. They reached the staircase, got inside, and dashed up the steps. The Carnotaur's broad snout smashed through the entrance, snarling and snapping its jaws. As they climbed Mike, who was behind Leena and Rick, felt the staircase beneath him suddenly collapse without warning. He fell with a yell, landing back down on the hard floor, the wind knocked out of him. He groaned as he got up, opened his eyes, and then screamed in terror. The Carnotaur's jaws were right there in front of him. The dinosaur had somehow broken the doorway just enough so that its whole broad head could fit inside the space. There was nowhere for Mike to run or hide. He got up quickly and moved as far away as he could.

The Carnotaur growled and then snapped its jaws at Mike, trying to reach him. Flecks of saliva spattered his face and arms.

There was no way out. Mike was trapped like a rat.

The Carnotaur snarled in irritation as it moved closer to Mike, who now had his back against the wall. He shivered and tried again to huddle deeper in the space, but there was no more room. He looked around for anything he could use as a weapon.

The Carnotaur withdrew its head from the hole with a low growl. And then, with a roar, the dinosaur's head burst through the hole toward him again. Mike spun 'round and ducked down as the jaws snapped on empty air, barely missing him. "This is crazy!" he cried out. "Rick, Leena, where are you guys?!"

And then Mike felt something grab him by the seat of his pants. The Carnotaur had snagged him! And as if sensing that it had caught something, the carnivore began to drag Mike out of the structure, its snorting breath washing over him. Mike tried to struggle lose, but it was no use. He was helpless against the dinosaur's strength. Just like he had been helpless against the Quetzalcoatlus in the aviary.

"No! Let go!"

The Carnotaur kept on dragging him out until it lifted Mike bodily off the ground, and into the air. He screamed, flailing his arms in panic. Then the Carnotaur shook its great head from side to side, growling. Mike screamed again, his heart pounding as he was dangled in the air like a small doll.

Then Mike heard shots being fired, the ping of bullets hitting. The Carnotaur paused, and then turned toward the tower's walkway. Mike saw that it was Leena who was shooting at it.

Growling in annoyance rather then anger, the Carnotaur turned and walked away from the tower, heading back towards the main gate with its prey.

Rick could only watch in horror as his brother was carried away. "No! Mike!" he ran toward the other adjacent tower, but Leena grabbed him by the arm.

"I can't risk having the two of you killed!" she said breathlessly from behind him. "I'll go after him. You stay here!" she took off her backpack, gave it to Rick, and then ran to the other tower and down the steps.

The Carnotaur was halfway to the gate with Mike when suddenly, it heard a roar from the jungle coming toward them. The Carnotaur stopped in its tracks, growling. It stared forward towards the gate. And then, from out of the shadows of the trees, came the Tyrannosaur. Mike watched as the dinosaur bellowed at the Carnotaur, and the response was immediate. The Carnotaur opened its jaws, dropping Mike so suddenly that the boy had no warning. He hit the ground hard, rolling onto his back and then onto his side. He groaned, feeling pain shoot through him. He felt the ground shake as the dinosaurs above him roared and stomped their feet. Then a pair of arms grabbed him from around his middle, pulling him to his feet.

"I gotcha', Mike," said Leena. "Let's get out of here and let these guys settle things, huh?"

"I hope the T-Rex wins," Mike groaned. He gritted his teeth in pain. "Let's get out of here."

They moved out of the way, taking shelter among a crate. The Rex let out a roar of challenge, then the Carnotaur let out one as well. They stood there, sizing each other up. The two massive predators then charged towards each other, the Rex landing the first attack by biting down on the Carnotaur's neck. That did very little since the Carnotaur had a thick hide. It wrenched itself free and countered with its own bite. The Rex dodged out of the way, ducking her head, and then lunging to bite the Carnotaur's neck again. But the horned devil was not having it. It tackled the Rex in the side with a roar and it bit down on her neck. The Tyrannosaur let out a roar in pain, falling to her side near the wharf. The Carnotaur then pinned her to the ground with its hind foot, its claws digging into her flesh.

The moment Mike heard the Rex bellow in pain, the sound shot right through him to his heart. For some reason the tears in his eyes were no longer from pain, but from something else. Watching the T-Rex pinned and hurt like that by another carnivore wasn't right. The Carnotaur was going to kill her, not for food, but to get rid of the competition for territory.

Mike ran out from behind the crate, picked up a brick on the ground, and threw it as hard as he could. It hit the Carnotaur in the side of the head, but that did little damage. What it did do was get the dinosaur's attention really quick. Mike didn't know what he was thinking when he did that. He'd only been trying to distract the dinosaur to help the Rex.

Growling menacingly, the Carnotaur stepped off the Rex's side and made its way towards Mike. It roared, and then charged, its jaws open. Mike turned and ran for it. But then his foot all of a sudden hit an upturned branch, and he went sprawling to the ground. He quickly turned over on his back in time to see the Carnotaur's jaws open towards him, saliva flying.

Then the jaws snapped shut mere inches from his face, the nostrils flaring. Mike opened his eyes and looked past the Carnotaur in time to see that the Tyrannosaur had its tail in her jaws. She growled and then dragged the Carnotaur toward the edge of the dock. As if sensing her intent, the Carnotaur tried to wrench itself free. But if was to no avail because the next thing it knew, the Rex had swung her head, and flung the Carnotaur off the dock and into the water with a tremendous splash. The horned dinosaur flailed in a frantic panic, roaring desperately. But it was no use. The Carnotaur's tiny arms could not save it, nor its strength. And swimming didn't help because it was too heavy. And then with one final struggle, the dinosaur's great, horned head disappeared under the water.

Mike breathed slowly and went over to the dock's edge and looked down. He saw bubbles floating up to the surface, but could not see the dinosaur. After a second or two, the bubbles stopped and the water was still. The Carnotaur was finally gone.

Mike felt a sudden exhalation wash over him. Turning slowly, he came face to snout with the Tyrannosaur. The dinosaur had lowered her head to see him batter and Mike hadn't expected that. He took a step back because he could smell rotted carrion on her breath. Blood dripped from her lower jaw. The Rex looked at Mike and Mike looked at her. With huge flaring nostrils, the dinosaur smelled him, a long snuffling breath that wavered Mike's shirt and shorts.

Mike didn't move. He felt sweat trickle down his face. He didn't know if the dinosaur was going to attack him or not. Finally, after a few tense moments, the Rex gave Mike a final soft growl before she turned and lumbered away. Mike watch her until she was beyond the main gate, and finally into the jungle and out of sight, her footfalls fading.

For a moment, Mike stood where he was. And then, feeling very tired, he felt the last of his strength leave him, and his body collapsed onto the ground as he fainted. The last thing he saw was Rick and Leena running towards him.

 **::**

"It's a good thing we got onto the ship when we did."

"I think he'll be all right, Rick. I think it's best that we let him sleep for another few hours. It's going to be a while before we reach the port."

"Yeah, but this cabin's a bit small."

"You take what you get. It's the only one with a double bed."

"I'm sure glad that this adventure is over. Our dad's going to be so relieved to see us."

Mike could hear the voices of his brother and Leena, but they made no sense whatsoever. All he knew was that every inch of him was hurting as though he'd been beaten up and left for dead.

"The captain had asked for you and your brother to stay on the ship for a while until we sort things out. Remember?"

"No way in hell are we doing that, Leena, we are going with our dad when we land at the port. I told him that myself."

"The authorities on the mainland will have something to say about that. Remember, they call the shots."

"We'll see,"

Mike's eyes slowly opened. He was lying on a cot in a cabin. His brother and Leena were sitting on the opposite side.

"Mike! You're awake." said Rick, a look of relief on his face. "Are you okay?"

Mike groaned as he sat up. "...ere are we?"

"We're on the ship, Mike," said Leena. "We are off the island."

"How long have I been out?"

Rick smiled. "Only a few minutes. The island's still in sight from the back of the ship."

Mike got out of bed and promptly put his shoes on. "I want to see it. Just one last time."

Leena understood as she opened the door and went out. "Then you better follow me," she said. "You don't know your way around this ship."

They followed her through the short corridors, up a few stairs, and then onto the deck. They walked to the stern where Mike saw that they were now on open ocean. And behind them was the island, a dark shape growing smaller as the boat sailed away. The sky was a dark-blue as gulls soared overhead and around the boat. Mike stood near the railing with Rick. Leena decided to leave them alone as she turned, and walked back to the bow.

Staring at the fading silhouette of Nublar, Mike smiled. "I wonder if the island will ever be a working park again, like John Hammond wanted." he said softly.

Rick shrugged. "I'm not sure," he said. "I'm not sure of anything anymore."

"I'm sure Jurassic Park would've been a top-grade theme-park if things had just worked out the way Hammond had wanted." Mike said.

"You think so, huh?"

Mike nodded in reply. "John Hammond's dream will come true someday, Rick. I just know it."

"Maybe..." Rick yawned. "But it could be a long time. In the meantime, I think I'll get some rest. Man, I'm beat." he walked away, leaving Mike alone on the stern.

Mike looked back at the Island one last time. In the far distance he thought he heard the roar of the Tyrannosaur, but it was faint. Or maybe it was just the sound of the ocean playing tricks on him. "One day, Isla Nublar, you will be a working park again." he said aloud. "For now, at least, you'll just be a Jurassic world long forgotten."

Mike smiled, turned away, and left the stern, heading back down to the cabin to get some rest.

It was time for him and Rick to go home.

* * *

:

Finally! the story is done! All that is left is the Epilogue, and that's it.

 _ **Mike and Rick, Leena Marquis belong to me**_

 _ **Jurassic Park/Isla nublar/Carnotaur Kenner apperence(C) Universal**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_

 _ **All the materials contained in my deviantART gallery may not be reproduced, copied, tubed, edited, published, transmitted or uploaded in anyway without my written permission.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue**

::

A full week had past since the incident on Isla Nublar. It had been a long week for the Nelson family. A week that Mike and Rick would never forget.

InGen officials were called in as soon as the boys and their father had settled in their new hotel to recover. The authorities of the Costa Rican system had called in the family for questions multiple times to their offices. Mike and Rick had told them everything that they could about the pilot dying from a spider bite, the plane crash that landed them on Isla Nublar, the finding of the dinosaurs that were still alive, the old park, and the rescue team dead. Their father had done his best to add in his statement as well.

Since this was an isolated incident, the Costa Rican government and InGen wanted to keep this as quite as possible. No news media, no public speaking, no interviews, none of anything. True to form, the family was forced to sign nondisclosure agreements to protect InGen's image and cover up the boy's experience on Isla Nublar. Mike and Rick were of course outraged by this. In their eyes, good people had dead to save them. They had gone through hell on the island and had nearly been killed by its residents. More so was the fact that the pilot's death was chalked up in the reports as bad flying, old age, and a bite from a Wandering spider that truly caused the crash, not Rick who flown the plane to the island.

But since the island was a restricted area, and the plane had crashed there rather then land, the boys would not be charged with trespassing... as long as they signed the nondisclosure papers. Their father wanted to leave the country as soon as possible. He did not want to stay in a place were he and his sons were viewed as crazy people and liars. He even threatened to go to the news media to have his sons tell the world what really happened. It was possible because the media had been called in to broadcast the plane's three day disappearance, along with the passengers. Passengers who were US citizens.

Wanting to avoid any more problems with their company, InGen decided pay the Nelson family a quarter of a million dollars to keep them quite. A man named Simon Masrani, who was the CEO of InGen, had overseen the transaction. Finally, after a long week, the papers were signed.

The final written report in the government office was that plane's pilot, Dave, had been bitten by a Brazilian Wandering spider in his plane during an island hopping excursion with two young US citizens. The pilot suffered venom intoxication and had died, lost control of the plane and had crashed it 120 miles off the coast. The two boys were stranded in the ocean for three days with a wrecked plane and were rescued from the sea by the ship's captain and crew. There was absolutely no mention of Isla Nublar or dinosaurs, or even the rescue team. With that settled, the three Nelsons left Costa Rica.

Leena Grillo, who had stealthy gotten off the Liberator as soon as it reached port, had gone home, stashed the eggs in her apartment, and had gone back to add in her statements to the government agency. It had not looked good, but Leena had done all she could to fill in her report about what happened. Inspectors and Sargents asked her questions about Marquis and the men who had perished. She told them until they were satisfied and allowed her go home. She knew for a fact that her statement would rewritten as a cover-up as well.

One she was back in her apartment, Leena called the InGen employee. She was told to meet another agent for the drop-off in a cafe' the following morning.

The next morning in Downtown Puntarenas was quite. Leena sat in the cafe near the airport for a long while, making sure to keep her backpack close to her until her contact came. There were less crowds now that the tourist season was coming to an end.

Her contact came a minute later to the cafe', carrying a briefcase in one hand. He sat down next to her and placed the briefcase on the floor next to her backpack. They exchanged words for a while and Leena was soon given the briefcase. She flipped the latch on the case and opened it a few inches to peek inside. "Is that all of it?"

"It is. Just like I promised. Now for the eggs."

Leena took her backpack off the floor, and unzipped it slightly so only the agent could see them. He smiled and then they quickly did the exchanged. Leena had gotten her money and InGen had gotten what it wanted.

As she left the cafe', Leena wondered what was going to happen with the eggs. Since this was InGen, anything was possible.

Back at home, Mike and Rick were finally getting along with each other. With the extra money that was given to them by InGen, the Nelsons were able finish work on the guest room.

The boys got on with their normal lives for the rest of the summer until school started. During that time Mike had had troubling dreams of the island, ever since they got back. They came from time to time, but they were always unsettling.

He'd see the Rex, the feel of its breath on him, and then he'd wake-up in a cold-sweat before it opened its jaws. These were only dreams, but they felt real.

Rick had mellowed a little bit more during the time they were back home. With his own bedroom back to him, he was no longer an ass. The strange thing was that he'd kept his dirty clothes from the island, including his socks and underwear. He wanted a reminder of their adventure

Mike thought that was gross because he had changed into fresh clothes almost immediately at the hotel, right after he had taken a long shower. It had felt good to wash away all the dirt and grime build-up he had gotten from his adventure. And to feel toothpaste in his mouth along with a brush. He had been able to keep the night-vision goggles and also the island map and utility belt. They were good souvenirs to keep.

He looked out the window of his room and spotted a flock of birds suddenly pass that he'd almost missed them. Well, they weren't from the aviary, which was a good and all, put he missed the little Peranodons. Those birds were only things that were close to a dinosaur.

At least they were free. Free because they had found a way, just like life. Mike almost chuckled because he had just been reading some of Dr. Malcolm's book.

"I guess he was right," Mike said to himself as he watched more birds fly into the sunset. "Life will find a way."

* * *

::

 **The End**


End file.
